Family Secrets
by Tenshuki
Summary: A son is really a daughter. That daughter's secret is that she loves her maid. Another family's secret is that their daughter likes women. But she's engaged to the daughter of the first family. Whos supposed to be male. Will this web of lies destroy them?
1. Introductions

**Me: You know.. i wrote this such a long time ago but i had to delete it. I found it when i was cleaning out my recycle bin. Decided to upload it!**

**Natsuki: We hope you enjoy!**

**Nao: This was meant to be a one shot...**

**Me: But fuck it! I might continue!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - **Introductions****  
**

* * *

Light ballroom music played as couples twirled around on the dance floor. Small tables were set up where friends and families were talking about business and fun. The grand ballroom was white and made of pure marble, a large stair case in the middle, and a dance floor in the middle.

Hundred of people were gathered in the room. Some were talking, others were laughing. Most had a glass of red wine in their hand and one man was being thrown out for drinking too much. At the door, a very special family had just arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Fujino had arrived with their daughter to meet her future husband to be.

* * *

Upstairs, that same young husband to be was getting ready. The room was large and decorated, but dark and lightless. Standing in front of his mirror was a young lord. 17 years old, and on his eighteenth birthday he was to be wed. Tonight was his birthday party, where he was to be introduced to his fiancé.

The young red headed servant, only a year younger than her lord, placed the white jacket upon her master's shoulders and flattened it out, making a perfect fit, "Natsuki, you're ready."

"Thanks Nao." The bluenette said, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. "I can hear the music from up here. Must be one hell of a party." the master said, reaching up to adjust the tie around his neck. Nao came around him and stood in front of him, swatting his hands away and fixing it for him. "You don't have to do that, Nao."

"We both know that I do." Nao replied, reaching around and adjusting his pony tail. Kuga stared at Nao long and hard, his emerald eyes bearing into his servant's. Nao focused on the task at hand and didn't look up, knowing that if she did she'd be under his spell.

Kuga reached up and cupped Nao's face, making the red head look at him. Staring into the intense eyes before her, she was powerless. Nao smiled and let her hands drop onto his shoulders, enjoying their last time together, "You're getting married soon. Only a year." she said, pulling her head back.

Kuga pulled Nao forward and kissed her hard, not letting go. He pulled away and stared into the lime eyes, "I'm sorry this can't go on, Nao." he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I know." Nao whispered, "I swear, I'll never tell anyone about this, or your family's secret." She pulled back and smiled half heartedly, "Your fiancé's has most likely here by now. I'll go get your father." she said, getting away and walking towards the door.

"Nao!" Kuga yelled, grabbing the red head's wrist and stopping her in her tracks. "Not yet." he said, walking in front of Nao and smiling at her. "Not yet." he whispered, whipping away a tear from her cheek and pulling her in for another kiss, "Not yet..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Nao sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. _'God I love Natsuki... but after she gets married I won't have to be used anymore... only uses me for love...'_ Nao thought, letting Kuga lead her over to the bed. They both fell back onto the bed, Kuga already getting to work on undoing the wrappings on Nao's dress without breaking the kiss.

...

An hour or so later, Kuga was sitting in a chair, listening to his father talk. The man lecturing him was wearing all black and was pacing the room, repeating how important it was that his son made a good impression and that he wed Shizuru Fujino. "Marrying into the Fujino family will secure the wealth of both families and only make our own profits grow. This is a social understand, so don't mess it up. And keep our secret, a secret." he said in a loud voice, stopping and glaring at his off spring.

Kuga nodded and shrugged, "No one will find out I'm a girl, calm down." She said, tugging on her pony tail. She slouched down in her chair and rolled her eyes, "This would be easier if you allowed me to cut my hair like a real man." she said, her eyes wondering around the room and stopping on her servant. She let her eyes roll over every curve Nao had, and it wasn't until the red head noticed did she blush a deep shade of crimson.

"You are not a real man." Her father bellowed. "Not until you are married, than you can do what you want. Until then you are my daughter and will be so in private. So Natsuki, are you ready to meet your bride?" He asked, making his daughter frown.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head, "Father I don't want to marry a woman." she said, staring at the man in front of her hard.

The man chuckled, making her frown deepen, "Of course you do! Because I didn't have a son, so make sure our money stays in the family, you're my pretend son! Just make sure Miss Fujino is comfortable with your.. gender before the marriage is finalized."

"Oh yea, hate for her to be disappointed when she realizes there's no cock down there." Natsuki said, glaring at the man. Across the room, Nao covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Really... it's not that bad!

Reaching out, the man took a hold of Natsuki's chin and forced her to look at him. The pressure and pain made her grunt, but Natsuki wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he was affecting her. He tightened his grip until she winced, then grinned. "You are weak. And watch your language, we wouldn't want your maid to pick up any bad habits. She's still innocent, you know." He said, smirking and releasing her chin. "Meet me and your mother own stairs; the Fujino's await.

He chuckled once more and walked out of the room. Natsuki growled as soon as the door shut and stood, glaring at the floor. "Fucking bastard." she whispered, her voice dark with hate.

Nao was at her side instantly, cradling her chin with care and smiling, "Shhhh... you wouldn't want to corrupt your servant. She is an innocent virgin after all." She said, her smiling turning into a knowing smirk as she leaned forward and kissed the chin in her hands.

Natsuki smirked back and took Nao's hands in hers; spreading their arms and pulling Nao flush against her, "Of course, my virgin servant. Who is just as much of a virgin as me; just as innocent, too." she whispered, trailing kisses along Nao; from her cheek to her neck to her collar bone.

Nao let her head fall back to give her master more room and chuckled, "Already? Is once not enough for you? And I'm pretty sure you already left your mark." she muttered, moaning as Natsuki found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck to bite.

"Hmmm." Natsuki hummed, stepping forward and pushing Nao against the wall. "This would be easier if your dress didn't have to be strung." she said, her arms winding around the red head's back.

"Your fiancé... downstairs... now." Nao managed to get out, her hands clutching the bluenette's shoulders and pushing her away. She glared at the bluenette and shook her head, "I hate seeing your father hit you, so get down there before he comes to collect you." she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Natsuki smiled and cupped Nao's cheek and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'll be back as soon as this is over." she whispered, kissing her once more and making her way out of the room.

"Fucking liar.." Nao muttered as the door shut. She sunk to the floor as tears fell from her eyes and down her face. Natsuki was going to go out there, meet Shizuru Fujino and fall in love. They would get married and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nao pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed silently in the room, knowing her love was about to forget about her. Her forbidden love.

The door opened again, so quickly Nao cleaned herself up in a rush and stood before anyone could walk in. Re-appearing at the door, in walked the same bluenette that had just left. Natsuki smiled at the sight of her maid and went over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. "Nao... I have to tell you something."

Nao gasped at the hug, feeling the urgency and the need behind it. She returned it fully, not ready to let her master go. "Yes, my Lord?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Natsuki when we're alone." the Lord said, pulling back and grinning. She looked into Nao's lime eyes and saw the sadness that was held. Her features softened as she reached up and cupped Nao's face, bringing their lips together. Nao sighed happily and returned the chaste kiss, pulling away after a second. "You came to tell me something?" she asked, licking her lips.

Natsuki grinned and nodded at her, "Yes of course. I just came to tell you that... no matter what happens tonight, nothing will change. I'm sorry I never told you before Nao, but I love you. And I mean that. I'm in love with you." she said, pulling her maid in for a less chaste, more passionate, kiss that she doubted she'd ever forget.

**

* * *

**

"Ladies and Gentleman, my son, Natsuki Kuga!" a loud voice boomed. At the top of the stair case, Natsuki flipped her pony tail and smirked at the thousand eyes that suddenly fell on her. The crowd cheered as everyone raised their glasses.

Natsuki made her way down the stairs and shook hands with every man she saw and bowed to every woman. Same old, same old. The men invited her to heir clubs, translation: That one day every month we buy whores and cheat on our wives! Monsters, they broke their wives' hearts for a little fun.

The woman all winked at her and pushed their breasts out to her. They knew their husbands cheated and wanted a way to get back at them. They did know they could sleep with each other... right? Eh, better not risk telling them. When they bowed back, she generously let her eyes wonder. It made the women blush and it made them feel good. They needed the confidence.

Greeting the children was easiest. Mess with a few boys hair and compliment the girls. As the last child approached her, Natsuki lifted him up onto her shoulders and spun around, making everyone laugh and cheer her on.

"Natsuki! Get over here!" her father yelled across the room.

What an ass... Natsuki set the boy on the ground and ruffled his hair, grinning at everyone, "I'll be back soon. Thank you for attending my party." she said, talking normally since her voice was already unusually husky.

One woman took her hands and smiled at her lovingly, "Of course, Mr. Kuga. And don't be a stranger even after your marriage. We'd love to have you around." she said, a lustful glint in her eye.

'_Oh ughhhh she's like 50...'_ Natsuki thought, gagging. She smiled and nodded at the woman, "Sure." she said, taking her hands back and making her way through the crowd rather quickly. Once she reached her parents, she put a hand on her mother's shoulder and grinned down at her, "Hello, Mother."

"Natsuki!" Saeko grinned, hugging her daughter. She pulled back and looked at her daughter with a small smile, "You look amazing. Your Father had a business meeting to attend to in the next town and may be gone for a few weeks. However, I'm sure a man like you can manage the house for a bit, yes?" she asked, with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki nodded and smirked, "Of course I can, Mother. Did Father say when he would be back?" she asked, praying to god it wasn't for a while.

Saeko shrugged, "Not for a while." she said, sharing a loving look with her daughter. It was god times when her husband was gone. "Oh, where are my manners!" she said, turning and pointing to three people that had been standing there the whole time. She showed her daughter the people right down the line, "This is Mr. Fujino, Mrs. Fujino, and their daughter and your fiancé, Shizuru Fujino."

'_Ho-ly... shit...'_ Natsuki thought. The brunette in front of herwas stunning. She wore a long cream colored dress, had her long brown hair up in a loose bun with a few hairs out and framing her face. She had deep, wine colored eyes, a large bust, and perfectly pink lips. Remembering to breathe, Natsuki bowed lowly and smiled at the woman, "Hello, Shizuru. I'm Natsuki Kuga." she said, taking Shizuru's hand in hers and kissing the back of it.

Shizuru smiled bashfully and looked to the bluenette with grace, "Please to meet you, Natsuki. My parents have told me plenty about you." she said, eyeing her parents carefully. Her father put his hands up in front of him in a defense and backed off, taking his wife and Saeko away with him to let the children_ talk_.

Natsuki stood up perfectly straight and folded her hands in front of her, "Shizuru, would you like to take a walk out in the garden? Alone? Well, not you alone.. alone with me. I guess..." she asked, genuinely nervous. This woman...

Giggling behind her hands, Shizuru nodded, "I'd love to, Natsuki." she said, reaching out and taking one on the bluenette's hands in hers. "Please, lead the way." She said, moving close to Natsuki's side.

Natsuki cleared her throat and nodded, leading Shizuru out the back door and into the night. As the people there in the house watched them leave, whispered traveled around.

As the two reached the garden in the back, Shizuru gasped at the amount of fireflies floating around the back. They lit up the night. She smiled at Natsuki and raised her brows, "I wonder if Natsuki brings all of his lady friends out here to stun them." she teased.

Blushing, Natsuki shook her head, "No. Just the special ones." she whispered, her heart hammering away in her chest. Gawd, all the stuff her mother told her about was happening. Sweaty palms, blush, pounding heart, aching stomach... _'I'm in love...'_ she thought, _'with another woman... shit.'_

Shizuru walked ahead of the lord and onto the cobble stone path that wove around the garden. Her heels clicked against it with every step she took while inspecting the flowers. Natsuki closed her eyes and followed the sound, a small smile on her face.

Looking back, Shizuru saw Natsuki following her and grinned. Taking a few more steps, she stopped and saw the bluenette do the same. Her grin widened as she started walking backwards, her steps much quieter. Natsuki started again and sped up her pace, trying to hear the steps.

Stopping once again, the brunette started walking forward. Thinking she was making progress, Natsuki sped up when the sounds got louder. Shizuru laughed and stopped before they ran into each other, "Natsuki." she said, out stretching her arm. Natsuki ran into said arm and stopped, letting out a laugh of her own. "Open your eyes." she whispered.

Heat rose to the bluenette's cheeks as she followed orders. Looking down into the red eyes right below hers, she smiled and put a hand on top of the one on her chest. "Why, Miss Fujino, I thought we were having fun. Why stop?" she asked, smirking down at the woman.

Shizuru smiled softly, we eyes dancing with mirth, "Natsuki... my parents have been telling me so much about you over the last few years." she admitted, making Natsuki raise her brows in question, "They told me how you used to work about town even though you're a lord. How you're loved by everyone in town and that many women are after your heart..."

She stopped and looked up at Natsuki's emeralds with happiness, "That was before our marriage was arranged for us. I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, and this only confirmed it. It only took me a few minutes of your time to realize that.. it's true. Everyone was right, you are so easy to get to know and get along with..." she said for the first time.

Natsuki tightened her grip on the brunette's hand and smirked, "Oh... in love with me, eh?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

Shizuru scoffed and tried to pull back her hand, but Natsuki tightened her hold further and wrapped an arm around Shizuru's shoulders and held her in place. "Calm dowm, 'Zuru! Calm down, it was a joke... it was a joke..." she said, grinning.

Stopping her struggle, Shizuru huffed and looked back up at Natsuki. She noticed.. how incredibly close they were. Natsuki stopped smirking as she noticed the same thing. Both parties dropped their hands and took a step back."S-Sorry, 'Zuru."

"Yea, me too."

"I just didn't notice that we were-"

"Me either it just... yes."

Both cleared their throats and tried not to seem to awkward. Natsuki shoved her hands in her pockets and looked up, while Shizuru folded her hands in front of her and looked down. After a bit of this, Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck it!" she yelled, taking her hands out of her pockets and cupping Shizuru's face.

She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly onto Shizuru's before pulling away a bit, "Look. I... never heard about you. I know it sounds bad I think I fell in love when I first saw you." she said quickly, kissing the woman again. Shizuru wanted to sigh at the confession but it came out as a mangled moan.

She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, noting the lack of an adams apple... Leaning up into the kiss, Shizuru also noticed how soft Natsuki's lips were, and how delicately her tongue was probing. Smiling, Shizuru deepened the kiss, allowing the bluenette to pull her closer. One night. That's all it took for her to fall in love.

With a very... feminine man.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Whoop for my shitty story!**

**Nao: Ya you have to contintue this**

**Me: I have so much other shit to do, though!**

**Nao: TOO DAMN BAD! I refuse to have my heart broken **

**Natsuki: And i refuse to be the only one in this story with a dirty little secret!**

**Me: ...You're not. OKAY I'll continue... but I'm making it short!**

**Nao: Fine with me**

**Natsuki: Ditto**

**Me: What do pokemon have to do with this?**

**Them: ...**

**Me: ...I"m such a nerd... -**hangs head**-  
**

**Nao: YUP!  
**


	2. I Want Her

**Me: I had to update this before anything else...**

**Nao: Her loving _Gabbi_ asked her to**

**Me: -**blushes**- NAO! Shut up!**

**Natsuki: You'll do anything she asks. WHIPPED  
**

**Me: S-Shut up! -**pouts**-**

**Nao: Yes Shu... you are officially whipped. So when's the wedding?**

**Me: ...I hate you guys... -**completely flushed**-  
**

**Them: -**chuckling**-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - **I Want Her  
**

* * *

Walking back inside, Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and smiled at her, "Please, Kuga, excuse me. I must talk with my mother and father." she said politely, stepping away from the woman. Natsuki simply nodded at her and started to walk towards the stairs case, but three woman were in front of her in a second, all randomly laughing and playfully touching Natsuki as if they had been there the whole time.

Shizuru scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking to the bar and picking up one of the many wine glasses sitting there. She took a large gulp and sighed, but still appeared normal. She hated lying, she really did. _'And I just lied to such a nice young man, telling him that I loved him. How stupid of me... but I have to. No one can know the truth about me.'_ she thought.

"Shizuru?" a woman whispered harshly. The young woman turned and saw her mother coming at her. She gulped nervously. "Well, how did it go?" the woman asked, stopping on front of her daughter and glaring.

Shizuru poised herself and smiling softly at her mother, "Everything went as planned, mother. Next year I shall be married to a lord." She said proudly, sipping her wine like a lady.

Her mother smiled back and nodded happily, and true smile rising to her old features. The woman took a glass of wine for herself and took several large gulps, obviously having a long night. "Good. And you're past your… problems, right?" she asked, whispering sideways to her daughter and looking out over the dance floor.

Following her mothers gaze, Shizuru smiled at the sight of happy people, "I can't promise you that, mother." she said, noticing how her mother tense at that sentence. "You cannot simply make me marry a man and expect me to fall in love. I don't work as you do. I cannot forget my feelings." she said, smiling behind her glass.

"Please!" the woman said in a sarcastic tone, "It's simply a phase, all women know this. But I'm surprised yours has lasted so many years." she said muttered.

"Mother, it's lasted through the years because it's not a phase." Shizuru argued, finishing off her glass and taking another one. "Face it mother, you're not getting grandchildren from a daughter that only has eyes for other women." she said proudly, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

The woman scoffed and finished off her glass, setting it down on the wooden bar and glaring at her daughter. "That's where you are wrong. I will have grandchildren, because you are marrying Kuga-san next year. He is a fine, handsome young man and those types of men would kill for a night in bed with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you had another human inside you before the wedding."

"I would never do something so unholy." Shizuru said, which actually made her mother smile. She grinned at her mother and raised her brows, "It shameful, really. Sex with a man at all should be outlawed. I prefer women 2 to 1." she said, her taunting smirk widening.

Her mother scoffed again grabbed another glass, quickly downing half of it. "Mingle, why don't you? I must go have a word with your father." the woman whispered harshly, sneering at Shizuru and cutting through the crowd to get to her husband.

Shizuru watched as her parents went off alone and started to, very quietly, yelled at each other. She rolled her eyes and turned to get another glass when something caught her eye.

Kuga was going up the stairs, back to his room.

Odd.

* * *

Natsuki ascended the stair case and quickly turned down the hall before anyone could see her. Walking towards her room, she knocked twice, heard a bit of shuffling and then opened the door and peered inside, "Nao? You here?" she whispered, looking around the dark room.

She grabbed a candle and lit it, holding it out and letting the small flame illuminate the room. She saw the red head sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. "Nao?" she questioned again, moving inside. She went to the side of the bed and placed the candle on the night stand, crawling onto the bed and sitting next to the red head.

They sat there for a bit, neither of them moving. Slowly, Nao leaned back and rested her head on bluenette's shoulder. Natsuki's shoulder twitched in a smile as she wrapped her arm around the red head and pulled her closer. "So, what's wrong?" she asked, having been through this before.

Nao was one of those head strong girls. The ones that just brooded all day and would do anything to get out of talking about their problems. Yea, one of those.

Sighing, Nao closed her eyes, "You sure do know how to charm 'em, Natsuki. She fell for you fast." Nao said, snuggling further into the embrace.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, feigning innocence. Nao couldn't have known what happened with Fujino. It was just some flirting and a kiss. A,,, strong passionate kiss. "What do you mean she fell for me?" she asked, her face hardening with no emotion.

Nao rolled her eyes and pointed across the room. The bluenette turned to see her window wide open. The window that had a perfect view of the garden, and was close enough to hear conversations. Holy fucking shit. She turned back to the red head, who had on a straight face, and frowned, "Nao... going on the idea that you saw and heard everything that happened, you know I was lying!" she protested, glaring a bit.

"Really? You didn't fall in love with her at first sight?" Nao asked, raising her brows and looking at the bluenette with an expectant face.

Shaking her head, Natsuki sighed and lay her head back against the pillows behind her, "No. I will admit Nao, she's gorgeous. Yes, she had my heart hammering away but that's because she's attractive. Everything that happened outside happened to please my parents, because I don't think either of us want my father angry." she said, trying to guilt trip the red head.

It worked. Nao laid back with her and nodded, "I know, it just makes me crazy that I love you so much and the only person I get to tell is you. I want the whole fucking world to know how wonderful you are." she said, looking up at the Lord with innocent eyes.

Natsuki smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her lover. Nao moved closer and put a hand on the back of the bluenette's neck, pulling her closer and returning the kiss. While Natsuki closed her eyes and enjoyed to soft kiss, Nao kept hers open.

The once innocent lime eyes were now darker and full of hate. True, Kuga had just said that nothing was going on between her and Fujino, but there was something odd about that woman. Like... she was hiding something. _'It looked like she was faking everything the entire time... like how Natsuki looked. Well what's wrong with Natsuki? She's fun and sweet and romantic and... Fujino thinks she's man. Did that put her off?'_ the red head thought, suddenly breaking the kiss at her own realization.

"Nao? What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, concern etched onto her face. "You're eyes are dark... having dirty thoughts are we?" she asked, knowing that the red head eyes turned darker shades if she was turned on. **(1)**

She moved in front of Nao's line if view, cutting the red head from her thoughts. "What?" the red head asked. The words hit her, and she grinned at the bluenette, restarting the kiss as not to make the Lord suspicious. Natsuki pushed Nao back onto the bed and hovered over her, kissing the red head's neck lightly.

Nao squirmed and pulled Natsuki closer to her, hating the barely contact. Natsuki lowered herself onto the red head and gripped Nao's sides, making her whimper. "Natsuki..." she moaned, undoing the girl's pony tail and tangling her hands into the midnight blue tresses in front of her. The Lord continued kissing down her neck, stopping to suck and nibble here and there. Nao moaned again and shifted slightly, making Natsuki move between her legs.

"Please..." Nao whispered, giving off a throaty moan as Natsuki scraped her teeth against the red head's collar bone. The bluenette nodded a bit and lowered her hands, grabbing the end of Nao's dress and lifting it up.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"You're fucking kidding me." Natsuki muttered, getting off the bed. She helped Nao up and they both fixed each other's appearances. Natsuki redid her pony tail and went over to the door, opening it to see her mother standing on the other side.

The woman grinned at both of them and stepped inside, noting that it was colder in here than the other rooms. "Yuuki, close that window." she ordered. The red head nodded and quickly went over and shut the window, pulling it tightly. "Now Natsuki, you did a very good job keeping up appearances tonight. Everyone believes you've grown into a fine young man. Also, Shizuru Fujino requested that you see her tomorrow for lunch and a walk through town." she said happily, sitting on the large bed and looking behind her. "You really should fix those pillows." she muttered, making the two girls blush.

Natsuki sat next to her mother and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "And by _did_ a good job, you mean I don't have to come out again tonight?" she asked hopefully, shooting a glance at the red head across the room who winked in return with a devilish grin.

"Oh heavens, no!" the woman said, laughing to herself and making the two girls frown at her. She put a hand on Natsuki's knee and smiled at her daughter, "You only met half the people there! And many women have requested talking to you, honey. They want to get to know you better so that if it doesn't work out with Shizuru, you can marry their daughters."

"Mother, I don't want to marry a woman!" Natsuki yelled, standing up and moving in front of the woman. She glared at her mother – something she would never be able to do with her douche of a father, "I do not want to marry a woman. I refuse to." she argued.

Her mother stood and glared right back, standing straight as a board, "You're father may not be present at the moment but do not think you have authority over me!" she yelled, making Natsuki grimace. "You will go back down there and mingle, and get Nao in a good dress. Tonight, she will be on you're arm. Make her look beautiful so that no one tries to get between you and Shizuru." she said sternly, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The bluenette looked to the red head in the corner and grinning widely, "Dress time!" she yelled, running over to Nao and pinning the girl against the wall.

Nao thrashed and tried to kick the bluenette, all the while screaming, "No! No dress! It's torture, it burns!" She even went so far as to try and bite Natsuki, but the older girl was able to pin her down completely. "You will not get into a dre-mph!" Nao started to say, but was cut off when Natsuki kissed her.

It quickly turned passionate as Natsuki made quick work of Nao's dress and got if off the red head. By the time Nao had time to clear her head from everything that had happened, the bluenette was holding her in front of the girl with a beautiful white dress that matched Natsuki's white outfit. "Well might as well put it since you're already naked.

"Fuck you."

"Later. Now, you have to get dressed."

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Holy..." Natsuki muttered, wrapping her arms around Nao from behind and kissing the girl's shoulder, "Why didn't I put you in a dress before?" she asked the red head, kissing the girl's cheek and smirking at the pouting girl in the mirror.

Nao pouted further and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor like it was trying to kill her; she didn't dare meet Natsuki's enchanting emerald eyes. "I look like an idiot... girls that where these dresses are supposed to have long hair like yours! Not short, choppy hair like mine..." she muttered.

The bluenette frowned and glared at the girl in the mirror, pulling Nao closer to her, "Stop insulting yourself, now. I wouldn't love you the way I do unless you were as gorgeous as I know you are." she whispered softly.

"Well that's shallow! You only like me for my looks!" Nao yelled, trying to get out of the girl's hold on her.

Natsuki spun Nao in her arms and locked her in place, kissing the red head's lips softly, "Not what I meant. I'd love you no matter what, I just want you to understand what everyone else sees. And what I see." she said, kissing the red head again.

Nao broke the kiss and glared at the girl again, "What do they see? The fugly maid that works for the noble and handsome Mr. Kuga who's way too good for her? Because that what I see."

"No!" Natsuki yelled, pushing Nao's back against the mirror and holding her there. Her eyes burned bright with the fire that only appeared at certain times, making Nao shut up and listen, "They see the wonderful, gorgeous, amazing, caring, beautiful girl that I see every time I look at you, and they fall in love! Because anyone would be fucking stupid to give up something as amazing as you." she said, her heart speaking for her.

Biting her lip and giving off a single sob, Nao wrapped her arms around Nao's neck and buried her face in the bluenette's neck, "Natsuki! I love you..." she whispered softly.

Natsuki returned the embrace and sighed happily, a grin spreading across her face, "I love you more." she said in a playful voice, making Nao pull away and slap her arm. Both grinned at each other and kissed once more before Natsuki bowed and offered her arm, "This way, my lady."

Taking the arm, Nao smiled earnestly and let Natsuki lead her out the door.

* * *

"Natsuki! Such a pleasure to see you! And who might this young doll be?" a man with a beard asked as she approached the couple. On his arm was a woman that was checking out Natsuki at one moment and glaring at Nao the next. Yes... this had been happening a lot...

Natsuki shook the man's hand with a firm grip, then bowed to the woman who curtsied back and smiled at them both. She pulled Nao forward and grinned at them, "This is Nao Yuuki, a close friend of mine. I am her escort tonight."

The man nodded and bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "Miss Yuuki, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said, his sleazy brown eyes raking over her form and stopping at her breasts.

Nao smiled at the man as sweetly as possible as she tried to restrain herself from kicking the idiot's groin. She was Natsuki's no one else's. But she couldn't do that... had to act sweet instead. "Why thank you, sir. It's pleasure to meet you, too." she said, forcing a blush to her cheeks by thinking about Natsuki's wondering hands. She had to bite her lip to contain a moan that threatened to come out; just from her thoughts.

The bluenette watched from the corner of her eye. That man, who ever he was, was staring at **her** Nao's chest. While **her** Nao was blushing and biting her lip. **Her **Nao was turned on my this bastard?

Natsuki smiled at the woman across from her and winked, "And you are...?" she asked, her eyes trailing down to the woman's considerably large bust. She was young... 25 at most and probably married to the fat bastard next to her by force.

The woman grinned at her hopefully, looking like she had just met her savior, but her husband stood and cut her off, "My wife, Sir Kuga. Do not think you can have my wife simply because you're a Lord." the man said, glaring at Natsuki and trying to seem tough.

Ooooh if only he weighed 100 pounds less... and shaved... and bathed... ew...

Natsuki raised her chin to him and glared right back, pulling Nao behind her and turning cold as stone, "And you should not raise your voice to a Lord! I simply asked for her name. I did not undress her with my eyes like you had just done with my... friend." Natsuki said, keeping her gaze as cold as possible.

The man stepped back, his shoulders falling forward in defeat. Fear emanated from him as he looked up at Natsuki again, "I apologize, Lord Kuga. I hope that you can forgive me... And her name is Kate. Kate Berring."

"You're forgiven. But I hope I can trust you as well." Natsuki said as an idea popped into her head. She stepped aside and pulled Nao forward, squeezing the red head's shoulder in assurance. "If I can trust you with Nao for a bit, I'd like to take Kate for a dance." she said, glancing to the woman next to the man.

Nao turned and glared at Natsuki with heat that could melt hell, "Of course!" the man said, pulling Nao to his side and smiling at the bluenette in front of him. "I shall take good care of her. And I trust that you shall treat my wife the same way?"

Natsuki reached out and took the woman's hand in hers, letting Kate go to her side as she pleased, "I shall have the utmost respect for your wife, Mr. Berring." she said, keeping her eyes on the blue ones that stared back at her. Natsuki nodded to the other two and started leading Kate towards the dance floor.

Once they reached the center, Natsuki placed one hands on the woman's waist, the joining their other hand while Kate put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. They quickly started dancing with the other coupled, twirling and dancing to the music.

* * *

"Come on, take another drink."

"I don't want another drink, bastard."

"Oooo, I like them feisty..."

"Don't you have a wife?"

"She's more interested in Kuga, like every other girl in this god forsaken town."

"Maybe because all the other men are fat bastards that don't measure up!"

"Well sorry..."

"Do **NOT** touch me there!"

"..."

* * *

"Umm... Lord Kuga?" Kate asked hesitantly, looking towards the floor. Halfway through the song and she was losing her opportunity to talk to the one man that could save her.

"Look at me." Natsuki said lightly, a small smile playing at her lips. Why were women always so nervous around her? She wasn't jesus... hell, she wasn't even a male. Seeing Kate look up at her with worried blue eyes, she grinned at the woman and watched a blush rise to her cheeks. "Now, call me Natsuki."

Kate nodded and smiled up at the bluenette, "You have... no idea how much hope you give us ladies, do you?" she asked, a now sad smile on her face.

Raising her brows, Natsuki spun them as the song called for and leaned in, "What could you possibly be speaking of? What women?" she asked. She... gave hope to women? What the hell?

"Us unmarried woman." she said, leaning her head against Natsuki's chest as the song slowed, "Well that's not entirely true. Us, unhappy, unmarried woman. The ones that wish to be freed from our future husbands before we're bound to them for life."

Natsuki nodded, moving her other hand to the woman's waist and stepping closer. "Then you are not Mrs. Berring."

"I am that bastards fiancé; so, his future wife. He's a rich, sexist fool that can't do anything himself and holds no regard for the 'wait until marriage; commandment." she said, with venom in her voice. "You are a Lord, so many women like me hope that you will choose us. You will fall in love with us and marry us before we are wed to those we can't stand."

"That's a strong statement. I don't know if I can live up to the challenge." Natsuki said playfully, making to woman giggle and pull back. "I'd love to help such a young, beautiful woman such as yourself," she said, making Kate blush, "but I've already been engaged to Miss Shizuru Fujino prior to this conversation."

"Oh..." The woman said dejectedly, a sigh escaping her lips. She placed her head back on Natsuki's chest and smiled a bit, "Well it was worth a shot. Not all love can be answered... I'm sure you and Fujino will make a wonderful family."

"Well I don't know about tha-"

"Mind if I cut in?" Nao asked from beside the couple, her eye twitching at the picture perfect scene in front of her. They looked so happy, Kate and Natsuki, dancing and holding each other. Made her sick.

"Of course!" Kate said in surprise, backing away from Natsuki and smiling at the red head nervously, "I'm sorry for getting to close.. I mean- I just thought- I'll go find my fiancé. I'm sorry for the trouble, Natsuki." she said, petrified of Nao's glare as she made a hasty escape through the crowd.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as Nao took Kate's place in her arms. "Well that was rude." Natsuki said, glaring down at the red head, "Nao, she actually might have loved me." she said in a serious voice.

"And then she would have found like you don't have a penis and would've ran for the hills. Every woman would... Natsuki, there is no one like me. None that could love another woman like themselves; it's forbidden." she whispered, moving closer to Natsuki.

"I know, Nao." the bluenette whispered back, her hold on the younger girl tightening. "And I thank God every night for send you to me, even if it's a sin. I'm happy to be a sinner if it means spending the rest of my life with you. I love you."

* * *

"_Who's that Lord Kuga is with?"_

"_I heard she's a whore."_

"_I knew he had a mistress. Young man like him needs a fine woman like that."_

"_What about his engagement to Fujino?"_

"_Who was that blonde he was dancing with a moment ago?"_

"_They look like they're in love."_

"_What a fine red head. A face like that and a body like __**that**__ could take her anywhere."_

Shizuru listened to all the whispers floating around the room as she watched the couple dance, as everyone else was doing. Oh yes... she had noticed the red head since her and Natsuki came down the stairs. She was fiery and had attitude, as demonstrated with Mr. Berring. _'Yes... I want her.'_ she thought.

* * *

**1) **_knowing that the red head eyes turned darker shades if she was turned on - _**My friends say my eyes turn darker blue if I'm turned on... if it's true I dunno**

**

* * *

**

**_OMAKE_**

**Nao: Shuuuu? -**looking around**-**

**Natsuki: She's gone into hiding...**

**Nao: Damn, how are we supposed to tease her now?**

**Mai: You two are hopeless!**

**Natsuki: Mai? You're not even in this story yet!**

**Mai: I'm here to defend Shu! You two are so mean, teasing her like that!**

**Voice from under my bed: YA!**

**Them: -**look at my bed**-**

**Me: -**comes out from under**- Hehehe... hi?**

**Nao: ...So i hear the honeymoon's in paris**

**Natsuki: You two want you're _alone time?_**

**Me: -**flushes and goes back under**-**

**Mai: -**whacks them**-**

**My voice: Also... to whoever it was i really don't feel like checking... Think it was HollowPoint but maybe not... YES Nao and Natsuki had secks in the last chapter. But they think they're in love and they've been doing this for a while. It's the start of the story, not the start of their relationship  
**


	3. Five Hundred Dollars

**Me: Oh my god I didn't know i could pack so much drama into a single chapter...**

**Nao: YOU FUCKING S-**

**Me: Don't give it away!**

**Natsuki: Wait, what?**

**Nao: Nothing...**

**Me: It's shorter than the others... don't hate me...  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - **500 Dollars  
**

* * *

Shizuru smirked to herself and looked around a bit, trying to find her parents through the crowd. They were still over near a wall, talking into it and having a silent conversation – even though they looked crazy for talking to a wall. She quickly made her way over to them and stopped a little ways away, "Mother? May I talk to you for bit?" she said in a hushed tone.

"No, no you will not tell her!" her father whispered harshly, pointing to her mother and glaring, a sneer on his face. The man straightened up and fixed his coat, nodding to Shizuru with a smile and making his way back towards his friends.

"Bastard..." her mother muttered before smiling at her daughter, "Yes, Shizuru, what do you need?" she asked, sighing and trying to relax. (did any wives like their husbands...?)

Making her way forward and leaning against the wall her father was just by, Shizuru got her mothers attention and pointed across the ballroom to the dance floor, "Who's that woman that Lord Kuga is with?"

Her mother followed her line of sight and caught sight of the red head in the arms of Kuga. She shook her head and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "No need to be jealous, honey. Lord Kuga's mother informed me that that is their maid, and she's been brought out to keep Kuga company for the night since you are to busy with mingling." she said, looking to her daughter, "Which you should really start doing because you appear to be a loner out there by yourself. And a drunk, for that matter."

"Oh please, mother. You've had twice as much wine as me and you're using my shoulder for support so you don't fall. You're not fooling anyone." Shizuru said, rolling her eyes at her mother. Really, it's sad that you can't have good parents these days.

"Ooooh sharp as a blade!" her mother said, patting her shoulder and chuckling to herself, "I knew I raised you right! Now are you still jealous of that red head? Should I do something about 'er?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl her was just defending and finishing off her wine.

Noting her chance, Shizuru handed her mother another glass of wine and smiled at her sweetly, "Yes, I am terribly jealous, and after I had just thought that me and Lord Kuga had made such a connection..." she said, looking to the floor dejectedly.

Her mother downed half the glass and smiled at her daughter, putting her drink down and moving in front of the younger version of herself, "Shizuru... I can get that maid away from your hubby!" she said proudly, grinning widely.

"Really mother?" Shizuru asked, holding the bottom of her mother's glass and bringing it to the woman's lips, grinning as she watched her mother finish it off. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Buy her, of course!" her mother said happily, putting down her other empty glass and stealing Shizuru's glass from the girls hands, "While you're out with Kuga tomorrow, I'll talk to his mother to see about buying that maid. That should keep them apart."

"Wonderful plan mother, now go get father to agree. But talk to her tonight, not tomorrow. Her and Kuga don't need to spend anymore time together."

"Oh, I should... do that, huh?"

"Mother..."

"Yes of course no need to get mad!"

Shizuru smirked to herself against as she watched her mother act sober and walk towards her husband. Rule one of unhappy parents, they like alcohol. Rule two: unhappy parents that like alcohol will agree to stupid things when drunk.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kuga?" a man asked, tapping the woman on her shoulder.

Saeko turned and grinned at the person behind her, "Ah, Mr. Fujino, is there something I can do for you this evening?" she asked, minding her manners. Fujino was a rich name, though not as powerful as Kuga. "Is something the matter with your daughter and my son?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." He assured her, giving a small smile. "My wife... has a business deal that she would like for me to work out for her." he said, trying to hold back the bite in his voice. God his wife was stupid...

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Saeko asked, noticing that his wife wasn't in the main room anymore. Not anywhere.

Sighing, the man crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the woman before him, "I had her escorted home. Woman cannot handle her wine. But that's beside the point. My daughter is worried that your son's escort for the night may have feelings for him." he explained, making it sound good when all he heard was a drunken jumbled mess when his wife talked to him.

"Oh no, that's not possible." Saeko said quickly, remembering that her 'son' was a girl and that made no sense. Two women could not be together sexually or romantically. "I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about between Miss Yuuki and my.. son."

The man nodded, but still held a grin face, "I understand that, but my daughter is sure and we don't argue with her judgment. She would rather... Miss Yuuki and Lord Kuga are separated."

"No, that would break Natsuki's heart!"

"I thought him and Miss Yuuki weren't in a relationship?"

"They're not, but they grew up together. They're only a year apart and they're best friends, I'm sorry but I can't hurt my son like that."

"I see." Mr. Fujino said, nodding. "I'm willing to offer you $500 for the services of Miss Yuuki until the wedding. In bills, paid in full." he said, smirking a bit at getting the chance to flaunt his money.

Saeko paused. $500... that was a lot of money (back then). It'd be amazing to have that much money at once and... Natsuki would still be able to see Nao whenever she went to the Fujino residence, so it wasn't like they were never going to see each other again.

"Deal."

**

* * *

**

"Come, Nao. Let's sit for a bit." Natsuki whispered, stopping the dance and leading the red head to a table that was out of the way so that they could have some privacy. She pulled the chair out for her lover and grinned, watching Nao's lime eyes follow hers as Nao sat down. She grabbed two glasses of wine and sat down, handing on to the girl, "Well, I don't think this night could get better."

"Ummm, Natsuki?" Nao asked hesitantly, looking up at the bluenette and sipping her wine. Hmmm it burned so good, she'd need it.

"Yes, my love?" Natsuki whispered, moving her chair closer to Nao's and putting her hands over the girls. Nao blushed slightly and glared at the girl beside her, "Don't, people will get suspicious."

"Of what? Two friends whispering to each other in the corner and enjoying some wine? People won't question a Lord, Nao." Natsuki said, one side of her mouth turning upwards in a smug grin. It's sad that she's right. Her family was powerful and rich and everyone respected her. Even if they thought she was a he.

"Pompous little-mph!" Nao was cut off as Natsuki quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together. The bluenette quickly pulled away and grinned, expecting to see Nao smile. The red head smacked her upside the head instead. "That the fuck?" she yelled, looking around to see if anyone was staring at them.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head, "Don't worry, everyone's busy getting drunk before they leave. No one saw." she said, taking a gulp of her wine. Now she was starting to feel the effects. She felt... light. Like her mind was floating away bit by bit – oh, and her tongue was numb. It was fun to bite...

"You can't just kiss me whenever!" Nao whispered loudly, glaring as she watched Natsuki gulp down more wine. What the... why was Natsuki repeatedly biting her tongue... and trying to look at it? "You're drunk." It wasn't a question.

Scoffing and finishing off her glass, Natsuki just nodded, "Well duh. But I need to save some wine if I'm gonna have to spend all day with the she-witch tomorrow..." she mumbled.

"Let's get you up to your room..." Nao muttered, standing up and helping the bluenette up. She was happy about that last comment though; she-witch! They wanted side by side up the stairs – good thing Natsuki's wasn't **too** drunk yet. Probably just a little tipsy. When they reached the bedroom, Nao opened the door and held it open to Natsuki. As soon as the bluenette, Nao was slammed against the door, pinned with her hands above her head, and was being kissed feverishly. Not again...

Natsuki broke the kiss and moved down to kisses Nao's neck, making the red head gasp, "Do you have self control issues or something?" she asked, wondering why Natsuki was to possessive and touchy tonight.

"I just love you in this dress." the bluenette said as she ran her hands down Nao's side and stopping at her hips. This obviously wasn't the whole story, but Nao didn't question it.

Nao groaned, feeling her lover starting to undo the strings that tied her nice dress in the back, "That's all that alcohol you had talking. I'm not that pretty." she said, earning a sharp bone to her collarbone. "Ow! What the fu-mph!" she was cut off again by another hard kiss.

Glaring at the girl with her emerald eyes, Natsuki released her from the kiss, "How many times do I have to tell you that you're fucking gorgeous before it gets into your thick head! Okay listen to me, I'm in love with you, and you need to know how amazing you are." she said, moving away from the red head and walking towards her bed.

Her plan: Take off most of her clothes and get Nao in bed with her.

What happened: She stumbled in her drunkenness and fell on her face.

Nao sighed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend drunkenness. She went over and helped Natsuki up, pushing her towards the bed and shoving her down on it. Natsuki bounced up and grinned at Nao as sexily as she could, "I love it when you get rough." she said, her eyes darkening a considerable amount.

"Shut up, you drunk." Nao said, glaring at the girl and making Natsuki instant shut up. Nao took off Natsuki's heavier clothes; her jacket, shoes, socks, vest, and shirt. Left in her pants and a very lose white shirt, Natsuki grinned up at her lover and kissed her quickly, crawling into bed and holding the covers open.

Before Nao had a chance to climb in like she wanted to, the door opened and Saeko appeared there. Nao took a step back as Natsuki dropped the blankets and laid down quickly, pretending to be asleep. "Oh thank you Nao, for putting her in bed. Has she been drinking?" the mother asked, walking in the room and closing the door behind her.

Stumbling with her words, Nao nodded at her boss and stood straighter as the woman walked over to her, "Uhh, yes she has. I took off her heavier clothes and put her to bed before she could break something of hurt herself." she answered, watching as Saeko leaned over her daughter as if inspecting her for damage.

The woman nodded sternly and looked to the red head again, "Good. The other workers are escorting everyone out, and it seems the party was a success. But Nao, I'd like you to come speak with me in my husbands study. It's very important." she said, looking over Nao's appearence. Her eyes stopped, then her eye brows rose, "And cover up your neck. I don't care if you and one of the men tonight had fun, my daughter doesn't need to see it." she said sternly.

"Yes, of course, ma'am." Nao said politely, bowing to her and following the woman out the door. Damn that was close...

Hearing the door shut quietly, Natsuki opened her eyes and sighed. _'God I hope Nao's not in trouble... last time she was called into my fathers study she was whipped for the littlest thing. Fuck, if anyone saw the kiss she told my mother... she'll be hung. Please be okay, Nao. Don't leave me no, not when I need you most. _

_I... haven't even proposed to you yet.'_

_

* * *

_

_**OMAKE**_

**Natsuki: ****YOU SOLD HER? **

**Nao: She sold me!**

**Me: Saeko sold her! And Shizuru's father offered!**

**Shizuru: Ara... not my fault Yuuki's so attractive**

**Natsuki: -**glaring**- Grrrr**

**Nao: Must you growl?**

**Natsuki: -**snarling**- **

**Nao: o.o ... -**backs off**-**

**Me: Down, Fido**

**Shizuru: ...I'll be going...**

**Me: I'm Shu Somethingsomething (need to think of a last name!), signing off!  
**


	4. The Box

**Me: OMG, where have i been?**

**Nao: -**smacks me**- YOU LEFT IS ALL ALONE**

**Natsuki: But she had plenty of time for her girlfriend**

**Shizuru: While we're here rotting away on her laptop **

**Me: Sorry...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - **The Box  
**

* * *

Natsuki turned and rolled in her sleep. Her room was bright, shiny, and full of the morning sunrise. She hated it. Why didn't Nao close her curtains like always? Now she was gonna have to get up and wake up and start her day at fucking five in the morning or something. God why hadn't Nao closed the curtains! Maybe she could just get up, close the curtains, and get back in bed before her body realized she was up. Yea, that might work...

Getting up from her bed, the bluenette sat up and threw the covers off of her. She tried not to stretch so that she didn't wake herself up, then climbed off her bed and made her way over to the window. She reached up and untied the first curtain, letting it fall down. She quickly reached up again and untied the second, letting it fall a bit.

It was stuck. Natsuki growled and tugged on it, noticing that a string was stuck on the railing. She pulling the curtain back again and reached for the string, not wanting to rip her only protection from the sun. _'Nao owes me for having to do this all by myself...'_ she thought, looking out the window at her yard. Her acre long yard decorated with a cobblestone path and freshly planted flowers. The purple and orange horizon over the mountains as the sun peaked out of the sky. The carriage in her path way. Nao being led towards the carriage by two men. Nao trying to get away from those very men. Natsuki's owe mother accepting a handful of money from a man in a top hat.

"Nao!" Natsuki yelled as her anger got the best of her. Her grip on the curtain tightened as she pulled in it, realization hitting her like a train going full blast. Nao was being sold. The curtain ripped in two under her hold, the rail falling on one side and crashing through the window.

The people down below all stopped and looked to the window. Saeko panicked, yelling at the men to hurry up. Nao looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs, begging for release.

Natsuki tore out of the room, running as fast as she could down the hall and pushing her butler out of her way. She flew down a flight of stairs and ran out the front door, just as Nao was being loaded into the carriage. "Stop! Unhand her!" Natsuki screamed at the men, walking up to them. One of them rolled his eyes while the other shut the door. Nao jumped out of her seat and pressed her hands against the glass, looking at her lover pleadingly.

A man put his hand on her shoulder to stop her and grinned at her. "Kuga, get out of our way. She's coming with us. Besides, everyone knows you can't win a fight." he said proudly, cracking his knuckles while his friend threw his head back and laughed.

Seako sighed and hid her eyes behind her hand, knowing what was to come from her daughter. Natsuki nodded at the man and sneered at them both, "You know, you're right." she said, clenching her fist. "I could never win a fight against two men like you. However, I do have the fact that you're slow as shit!" she yelled, winding back and round housing the man in the face.

He spun on his foot and hit the floor; out cold. "Hey!" his friend yelled, glaring at Natsuki and taking a swing at her. But the bluenette quickly dodged and kicked the man's stomach, making him double over. She grabbed his head and pulled him lower, lifting her leg and kneeing him in the face. He too dropped to the floor, groaning in pain.

Natsuki scoffed and stepped over them, opening the carriage door and holding her hand out. "Nao, get out of the carriage." she said firmly. The red head reached out of her hand with a grin, but stopped. Nao's eyes widened in fear as she pulled away from Natsuki and looked down at the ground. "Nao, what's wrong? Come on, don't be scared."

"Oh, she has every right to be scared."

"Father!" Natsuki yelled, turning in shock. Yup, her father was standing behind her- a grim look on his face. Natsuki froze and straightened up, trying to seem like a man. But the man before her was looking at the ground, seeing the two men there groaning in pain. "I take it that you did this?" he asked Natsuki, his eyes brows rising.

Natsuki gulped and nodded dumbly. "Father... what are you doing here?" she asked. He was supposed to be out of town for the next week, and yet here he was standing in front of her with an expressionless face.

"Ah, that's easy." he started, crouching down and lifting one of the men's arms up. He let it go and watched it fall back down, laughing to himself, "My my, you really did a number on him. Out in one punch; you _are _my child. Ah, as I was saying, my train out of town was robbed and didn't make it. It had to return to the previous town. So I stayed at a friend's. I come in the morning to find two knocked out men, Nao in a carriage, my wife accepting money and my daughter acting as though she owns my house." he said, his eyes narrowing.

Natsuki clenched her fists and tried to calm herself down. Nao was about to be sold and her own father didn't give a flying fuck. "I refuse to allow them to take Nao. She is mine." she said firmly, lifting her chin and finally standing up to her father.

The man chuckled at her and grinned, "Yes of course, of course. Although, Nao is a family maid and since you're mother is selling her, I shall allow it. Besides, you're marrying Shizuru Fujino. Nao is only unneeded and unwanted temptation that may cause you're mind, and you're heart, to stray. I say, good riddance."

"How dare you!" Natsuki screamed at him, glaring as hard as she could, "Nao was bought for me! She is mine! I choose when and if we sell her and I say never! I'm not going to lose her."

"And I won't lose control of this family. She is sold! And how dare you raise your voice to your father!" the man yelled, slapping Natsuki across the face. Nao winced and gasped, glaring at the man who dared to hurt her love. The man chuckled and grabbed Natsuki's chin, forcing her to look at him through her teary eyes, "Listen to me, woman. I'm leaving at lunch for the next town, and at the same time you are leaving for your date with Shizuru. If her parents aren't telling me how much they love you when I return, you will never see Nao again. No one will." he said, releasing her harshly and turning to walk away.

Saeko grimaced and followed her husband into the house. The man in the top hat sighed and made his way over to the carriage. He put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and smiled at her, "Don't worry son, you're woman will be fine. Say your good-byes now, if you don't mind. Before my men wake up and your father comes back out." he said, winking at her.

"Thank you." Natsuki muttered, opening the carriage door and climbing inside. As soon as she sat down, Nao was in her arms, kissing her cheek and asking if everything was going to be all right. The bluenette pulled her love closer and sighed, "Nao, did my mother tell you anything?"

"No, Saeko just said I was being sold. I have no idea to who or why. Natsuki, I don't want to leave you..." she whispered, cupping Natsuki's face and kissing the girl softly, but with passion.

Natsuki pulled Nao closer to her and kissed back, but was interrupted by a banging on the side of the carriage. The girl sighed and kissed Nao once more before opening the door and stepping out. She looked back to Nao and grinned sadly, "Don't worry, I'll get you back. I'll find you and I'll do whatever I have to make you mine again. I love you."

"I love you, too." Nao whispered. Natsuki nodded and shut the door, just as the two men on the floor stood. They both glared at her – one nursing a bloodied nose – and climbed onto the back of the carriage. The man in the hat whipped the horses in front and drove the carriage, and Nao, away.

* * *

"Johnson, has father left?" Natsuki asked her butler, tying her hair back. The man behind her nodded his head and held up a black jacket, helping Natsuki put it on. Natsuki straightened her jacket and grinned to herself in the mirror, already feeling better about the day, "Good. Go tell my mother that I'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, sir." Johnson said, bowing and briskly walking out of the room. He was one of the staff will left out of the circle about the whole Natsuki being a female thing. He did have his suspicions though, and that made him nervous about being around the young Lord.

Natsuki sighed and looked over to her unmade bed. She wouldn't let anyone in her room except Johnson. Not her mother, the other maids, or anyone else. This was hers and Nao's room. Natsuki closed her eyes and shook her head, dispelling the depressing thoughts that made her chest tighten. God was a cruel, cruel man. Bastard.

Making her way down the stairs and turning into the main room, Natsuki stopped near the arm chair and did a double take. Shizuru Fujino was laughing and giggling with her mom. The bluenette held in a groaned and straightened up. Now she was gonna have to act nice and act like she was in love. '_But Nao is the only thing on my mind... not her.'_ she thought, walking in front of the women and smiling at them, "Miss Fujino, welcome."

Shizuru looked up at her with a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. She stood and took Natsuki's arm, kissing her cheek. Natsuki smiled at the girl and kissed her, this time on the lips, and winked at the girl. Ugh, acting like a guy was annoying.

The older woman on the couch squealed with happiness and shooed them out of the house. She was excited for them to get together and have fun. She pushed them both out the door and to the street, where a carriage was waiting for them. She stopped at the door and grinned at them both, "Have fun, you two!" she yelled.

"Mother..." Natsuki growled out, rolling her eyes. Shizuru giggled and climbed into the carriage on her own, closing the door behind her. Natsuki sighed and went to the front, handing the man some money, "Whatever my mother told you, forget it. Just take us to the town center." she said.

The man nodded and grinned at her, accepting the money. Natsuki made her way back and climbed into the small carriage, sitting in front of from the woman before her. Love or not, Shizuru Fujino was gorgeous. End of story. Everything about her shouted grace, elegance, and beauty. She may be the polar opposite for Nao, except that they were both beautiful. "So, Shizuru... what's your family like?" she asked.

Shizuru smiled at her sweetly, flashing her perfect pearly whites, "They're very nice. My mother is very... protective of me. She does want the best for me, although it may come in harsh limitations. My father will do almost anything my mother or I tell him to do. And they both hate my extended family."

"Extended family? What do you mean?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru was her opposite. Elegant and graceful with a push over father and a caring mother. Her life sounded fine...

Chuckling to herself, Shizuru shook her head and leaned forward a bit, as if to tell a secret. Natsuki also leaned forward until she could feel Shizuru's warm breath on her neck. "Well, have you heard of Reito? Reito Kanazaki?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded, her eyes slowly going lower and lower. Oh, also, breast size seems to go a very health trait in the Fujino house. A very supple, perky, perfectly shaped trait. _'Nao doesn't have breasts like that... oh god why is this turning me on? Stupid Fujino...'_ she thought, her eyes covering every inch of skin below her. "...all the rumors are true. My family hates that he's my cousin." Shizuru finished, leaning back again and smiling at the bluenette. "Natsuki, you're a very good listener. Most men don't care."

Jumping back in her seat, Natsuki nodded quickly, muttering a 'thanks' before looking out of her window. Okay, think, what the hell was she talking about? Something about Reito and the rumors being true... Okay well from what she knew, Kanazaki was like the town drunk. But no one would do or say anything about it because he could buy their asses time and time again.

So it was true? Another Lord, older than her, was nothing but a worthless drunk that gambled away his money and shamed his family name? Pitiful...

"Ara, Mr. Kuga, do tell me of yourself." Shizuru said, making it sound more like a command. She sure had an aura of command about her...

Natsuki straightened up and smiled at the woman, this time keeping her eyes trained on Shizuru's of wine ones, "Well, there isn't much to say. I'm an only child, my mother is the strictest woman alive, and my father in an abusive, cheating husband that couldn't give a damn about me or my mother. He's interested in power, women, and money. I've sworn to never be like him." she said, smiling at Shizuru sweetly and cocking her head to the side, "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Shizuru paused, a bit of a shocked look on her face. Being a girl, and an only child meant that she was pampered; no violence. She quickly got up and moved to seat next to Natsuki, putting a hand on the bluenette's shoulder and looking sincere, "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Is there anyway I can help?" she asked.

'_Ya right... every time my father hits me, like he did this morning, I crave Nao. And since she wasn't there this morning I have no one to fuc- she wants to help...'_ Natsuki thought, turning and looking at Shizuru. "I don't know if it's something I could ask of you." she muttered, looking out the window again.

"I'll do anything." Shizuru said, nodding with a determined look in her eye. Taking that as a yes, Natsuki turned to look at the girl next to her. Shizuru **really** wanted to help... okay!

Natsuki leaned forward and cupped the girl's face, touching her lips to Shizuru's. She watched the wine eyes widen a bit, the flutter closed at Shizuru kissed her back. She couldn't help it, Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer to her a deepened the kiss. Fuck yes she was crazy attracted to the Fujino, and even more amazing were her kissing skills.

"Huup!"

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and slipped her tongue into the kiss, making the bluenette sigh. Natsuki wrapped an arm around Shizuru's waist and put her other hand on the girl's waist, pulling her even closer. The brunette broke the kiss for a moment to move and straddle the other girl, moving her hands up and losing them in the dark blue tresses before her.

A small thump moved the front where the driver way, stopping the girls. Not a second later, the back wheel hit a deep hole in the road, making the two airborne. Then the carriage stopped, pushing them forward. Shizuru hit the back wall first, hitting her back and landing on the seat. Natsuki hit her head, and fell in the girl, knocking Shizuru down and laying on her on the seat.

Shizuru groaned in pain, as the Natsuki as they both laid there, unmoving. Natsuki lifted herself up and looked down at the girl below her with a concerned face, "Shizuru! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, her eyes looking down every inch of the girl.

"Ara... I'm okay." Shizuru said, sighing and pointing to her lips, "Everywhere but here. I bit my lip when we hit the bump... kiss it and make it better?" she asked, licking her lips and pouting a bit.

"Lame." Natsuki said, grinning and leaning down to kiss her again.

The door opened and the driver looked in with a grin on his face, "Sir Kuga, we're her- Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" the man said, looking away with a bright blush on his face.

Natsuki closed her eyes and sighed, looking away and shaking her head. Man, that guy was stupid. The girl under her simply giggled and wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck again, smirking a bit as she did so, "I do not think there is anything to complain about. Natsuki is a very good kisser."

"I could say the same thing..." Natsuki said, retuning the smirk.

"Sir... people are staring." the drivers voice called from the outside. Natsuki looked up out one door, and there were a least 5-6 people staring at them and whispering to each other. "You idiot! Close the door!" Natsuki yelled.

"Yes sir!" the driver answered, scrambling a bit to close the curtain and slamming the door shut. Natsuki sighed and hung her head, but Shizuru only laughed and pushed Natsuki's shoulders so that the bluenette would sit up. Shizuru slid out from under the other girl and sat on the seat comfortably, still giggling a bit, "Ara, I wonder how many rumors shall be spread from this."

Scoffing, Natsuki threw her head back and let it hit the back of the carriage. She winced at the pain, but did nothing else, "I get the feeling someone is going to think I was attacking you..." she muttered, remembering a story that her mother told her years ago. The one about a guy that was caught kissing his fiancé in a very public bathroom, then was shot by a jealous ex lover. The family went out and got their revenge on the killer, his family, and his 5 year old son. "...You haven't been courted anyone before, have you?" she asked.

Shizuru shot her a sideways glance and cleared her throat. Was she having trouble answering the question... or was she hiding something? "No, of course not. I've been reserved for you since my mother heard that the Kuga family had a son."

'_So even back then it was a lie? Damn...'_ Natsuki thought. She sighed and turned her head to look at Shizuru, who looked at her too, "Let's get out of here before someone decides to shoot me." she said, reaching over and grabbing the door handle.

Another hand shot out and grabbed her own, stopping her from opening the door. Shizuru was looking at her with a very scrutinizing look on her face, with her wine eyes burning bright, "Are you talking about that man that was shot six years ago? Natsuki, that won't happen. There is no one that is in love with me, or would want to hurt you." she said sincerely, tightening her grip on Natsuki's hand.

It was easy to fake love, but it was harder to cover up true feelings. And Shizuru was showing true, genuine care about her.

"I doubt that..." Natsuki muttered, looking back with a small glare.

"What, you think someone wants to kill you?"

"No- it's just that you're too amazing! How can anyone not... ugh- nevermind. Let's just... go." Natsuki said, stumbling with her words. She pulled the handle and climbed over Shizuru, climbing out of the door. The brunette sat there for a moment, shell shocked at what she heard. Natsuki complimented her. Not something to impress her, or impress anyone around them. It was a real, sincere, from the heart compliment.

Seeing that Natsuki was holding out her hand, Shizuru took it softly and stepped out, letting the bluenette at her side help her down. "Ara, Natsuki?" she asked, gripping Natsuki's arm as she laced it through her own. The older girl looked down at her, only to have Shizuru lean up and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"Uh, yea, sure..." Natsuki answered, blinking in confusion as to why Shizuru was blushing. She looked up to see a group of men all nodding at her. Sort of nodding, they were just lifting their chin and grinning at her. What the hell were they doing? Oh, were they mental challe- oh they thought they were cool! Losers... Looking behind them she saw a sign that made a giant grin spread over her face, "Shizuru, lets go in there first!" she said happily.

Shizuru followed her line of sight and raised her brows, a small smirk gracing her features, "Madam Linnel's Woman's House for Men?" she read, her smirk growing.

"What? No!" Natsuki yelled angrily, pointing to the shop right next to it. "That one! Diamonds! I want to get N- you... a gift." she said, correcting herself and forcing a smile on her face. Now she could get Nao that engagement ring or some earrings or maybe a necklace... or all three...

Besides her, Shizuru touched the hollow of her neck. She wanted a necklace. Her parents didn't want her to wear anything accept pearl earrings because real jewelry was too 'flashy'. And that only whores and sex slaves wore shiny things because they were made to attract attention. A mans attention. But was it really so bad if your future husband got it for you? "Yes, let's." she said, pulling Natsuki forward.

They both walked at the same slow pace to the store before Natsuki opened the door and let Shizuru in, following her in and letting the door slam behind her. The old man in the back of the shop straightened up at the sound and looked at them from his desk where many stones were laying out. "Lord Kuga!" he said excitedly, standing up and walking over to Natsuki, shaking her hand excitedly, "Wonderful to see you here! And with Miss Fujino non the less! What can I get you?" he asked, loving the idea of two rich people giving him money.

Natsuki shook her hand and watched Shizuru slip off, looking at necklaces of all shapes and colors. She rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to the man, "I'd like to get an engagement ring. Something special for a real true love." she whispered, Nao on her mind.

The man glanced at Shizuru for a second, than motioned for Natsuki to follow him, "I have just what you need." he said, stepping off to the side and opening a small door that led to a back room. Giving the man a suspicious look, Natsuki nodded and followed and closed the door behind her.

Lighting a small candle, the man pulled on Natsuki sleeve and took her to the corner of the room and pointing down at a small black box. "This is perfect for you. Exactly what you need, and cheap, Just one catch; you can't look at it." he said, lifting it and shaking it. There was a small jingle inside, so Natsuki knew it wasn't empty.

"I don't care, as long as the girl that I love will love it. And me, especially me. She better love me more for this." Natsuki argued, snatching the box from the man and holding it, inspecting it. It was perfect velvet, completely black, and the box was bound with two leather straps holding it shit with buckles on the end. How were those supposed to keep her from opening it? "How much?" she asked.

"Free."

"Alright, what's wrong with it?"

"No, you misunderstand me." the man said, trying to escape Natsuki's glare. "You see, about thirty years ago, I stole something from your father when I was in need of money. I was hoping that this gift could... lift the price on my head." he said.

Natsuki bit the inside of her lip. Gawd her father would beat her into her next life if she left a thief with a warrant on his head away for a piece of rock for Nao... ahh fuck it. "Deal. We'll be leaving now." she said swiftly, turning her back and walking out of the back room. She tucked the box into her jacket and looked around for her company. Shizuru was by a mirror, holding a necklace to her neck and inspecting it thoroughly. "Shizuru, we're leaving."

"What? No, please, can we get this necklace?" she asked, looking at the bluenette out of the corner of her eye without moving the necklace. She grinned a bit with a twinkle in her eyes and held it out to Natsuki, "Look at it, it's perfect. I've never had something like this..."

"Put it back, we're leaving." Natsuki ordered, taking the necklace and putting it back in its box and snapping it shut. Instead of getting mad or fighting back, Shizuru's face completely fell. She looked like she was a five year old and her favorite teddy bear was floating down the river.

Panicking, Natsuki stepped forward and pushed Shizuru's hair back, cupping her face and trying to get the girl to look at her. Shizuru kept looking down and avoiding the bluenette in front of her, looking devastated. "No, no 'Zuru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry. No, don't cry. I'll have no idea what to do..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her in for a hug.

Shizuru stood there, unmoving and not returning the hug. She didn't get it. Natsuki brought her to a store so that he could get her jewelry, then he turns his back on her and treats her like trash? And now he's acting like she was the love if his life and he wants to make it all better? Wow, he acted like a woman... "No, it's okay. Just take me home." she said, pushing Natsuki away and moving towards the door.

"Yes, my lady." Natsuki said, opening the door for Shizuru and offering her arm, but the girl walked out alone and left her there. _'Shit, mothers gonna kill me if I take her home like that... and Father said he'll kill Nao if Shizuru's parents don't absolutely love me. I have to fix this.'_ she thought, feeling her pocket where the box sat comfortably, _'Sorry Nao...'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Again guys, sorry for leaving for so long. school just started and i've been trying to balance out my friends, homework, school, my girlfriend, my dog, and other drama out. Plus my favorite lesbian just got out of rehab so I got to so hang out with her!**

**Nao: So people in rehab are more important than us?**

**Me: ...Do you really want me to answer that?**

**Nao: Naa I'm good...**

**Me: That's what i thought. I really hope to update Aphrodite's Grace within the next two weeks**

**Natsuki: I feel neglected because of your school**

**Me: Yea yea...**

**Shizuru: Ara, me too**

**Natsuki: We're neglacted**

**Nao: Shu doesn't care**

**Me: Another work and i sick Mai on you all**

**Them: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEWS ARE ORGASMS AND CHOCOLATE!  
**


	5. Memories

The ride back to the Fujino residence was a quiet one. Shizuru would simply stare at the window, and maybe sigh a few times, as if she was deep in a sad memory. But it didn't seem like an act to Natsuki. Shizuru was seriously depressed. She wasn't acting like a spoiled brat that had just been denied, or a whiny child that everyone was ignoring, but like a girl that had just been let down.

"Shizuru... I'm sorry about that happened at the store, I shouldn't have done that." the bluenette said. Whatever she had done to put Shizuru in such a bad mood, she was sorry. She had never seen a woman so sad, and so honest about it.

The woman continued to stare out the window, a blank look on her face. She was remembering the day when she was 13 years old and she had snuck into her parents room...

_Shizuru silently closed the door to her parents room behind her and grinned. Her father had just gotten her mother a new diamond necklace and the small heiress was dying to try it on! The girl snuck over to her mothers jewelry box on the dresser and undid the lock (which kept the maids out) and lifted the top. _

_Dead center of the box was a large golden chain diamond necklace. Shizuru lifted it up and marveled at it's beauty. Giggling like a giddy child, she skipped to her mothers mirror and held the necklace above her head. She quickly put it on and grinned. _

_Yes, it was a little big for her. But it was gorgeous. "One day, I'm gonna be married to Lord Kuga and he'll get me a necklace like this one. And we'll be happy and have kids and be the best couple ever!" she said happily, twirling around in her dress. _

_She stopped and smiled at the mirror for a bit, than decided to take it off and put it back before her parents came back from their walk. Shizuru took off the necklace and held it up, letting it sparkle in the sun._

"_Shizuru?" her father yelled from the door way._

"_F-Father!" Shizuru yelled. Completely shocked, she dropped the necklace out of her hands. _

_It hit the floor, and bounced once. That it when back down at an angle and shattered. _

_Shizuru's eyes widened. She knelt down and picked up the broken pieces._

That memory ended with the angry face of her father marching towards her with his hand raised. She learned that day that she would never be trusted with jewelry. And that the back of her fathers hand hurt.

"'Zuru? You there?" Natsuki asked, noticing that the girl's eyes had gone teary and red.

Shizuru noticed the same thing and wiped her face, ridding herself of the tears. She turned to the bluenette and smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Lord Kuga, what were you saying?" she asked.

Moving across the seats, Natsuki sat next to the heiress and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "That's Natsuki. And what's wrong?" she asked, wondering if this was still about that necklace in the shop. Why was she getting so worked up about it?

"Ara, it's nothing..." Shizuru muttered, letting her head fall back onto Natsuki's shoulder. It was good to have a friend like him. He obviously cared like a woman would, and Shizuru didn't have to worry about falling for him. Joys of a woman-lover, in her mind.

Natsuki shook her head and sighed, pulling the girl closer to her, "If it was nothing you wouldn't have been crying. Please, 'Zuru, tell me." she whispered.

Feeling her emotions surge, Shizuru nodded and sighed, "Well... I-I-oof!"

The carriage stopped suddenly, pushing them both forward a bit. Natsuki growled and leaned forward, pounding her fist on the wall in front of her, "You're gonna kill me one day!" she yelled at the driver.

A few moments later, the door on the side opened and the driver stood there is a nervous grin, "Terribly sorry, my Lord, I was daydreaming. We've arrived at the Fujino residence, though." he said nervously, stepping aside.

First the man helped Shizuru down first, holding her hand and letting her step down slowly. Then he jumped into the front of the carriage and hid from Natsuki. The bluenette climbed out of the back and glared as the carriage rolled away. Looking back, she saw that the still depressed Shizuru was walking through the door to her home.

Natsuki jogged to catch up to her and closed the door behind them. The Fujino house was a little smaller than hers, and with less color. But across the walls held priceless art and pottery. _'I guess they're more cultured.'_ Natsuki thought as she followed Shizuru through a door way and into the parlor.

Shizuru sat on a couch and crossed her legs, appearing to be a lady like her mother had showed her, "So, Natsuki, please let me tell you why my mood is so sour." she said, trying to be strong.

The bluenette nodded and sat next to the girl, putting her hand on the girl's knee, "I swear, 'Zuru, you can trust me. I'm here to take care of you." she said, staring straight into the wine eyes in front of her. Shizuru felt her eyes water at the sincerity of Natsuki's words as she began her story...

* * *

Nao shut the door quickly and put a hand to her neck as tears slid down her face. Natsuki was here! Her love was here to take her back home! _'How did she know I was sent to the Fujino residence? I can't believe she's really here!_' Nao thought, her excitement getting the best of her.

'_But I can't see her now! Not with this huge ass hickey on my neck!'_

"Nao! What's wrong?"

The red head looked up and saw one of the other maids, Zaina, standing there. The black haired girl smirked at her, "What, worried your little boyfriend is gonna see Fujino-sama's gift?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Nao glared at the woman and pointed to the mark on her neck, acting ass if it was evil, "This **thing** is not a gift! And Natsuki isn't my boyfriend! He's just here to pick me up; we're best friends." she muttered. She hated referring to Natsuki as a man. It was just wrong.

"Ya, best friends, but also fuck buddies!" another one of the maids yelled.

"Fujino-sama won't be happy to know her newest prize is a whore." another said.

"Face it, Nao," Zaina said moving forward and grabbing Nao's face harshly. She smirked at the younger girl and chuckled a bit evilly, "You're stuck here with Fujino-sama, and as long as she's interested in you, you'll be having a lot of sex. And I'm sure your little Lord of a boyfriend won't be so happy to find out you've been fucking other people." she growled out, letting go of Nao's face.

Nao glared as the other maids laughed at her. And yet, they were right. Natsuki equals protective. Shizuru equals lioness. Nao equals helpless and confused.

Shizuru was evil; she knew that. Fujino had taken her away from her beloved Natsuki and now she was all alone. But... something about the Britain born girl made Nao believe that there was something good about her. That morning... Fujino... Nao shivered at the memory of her first arriving at the house... she'd never felt more violated, yet comforted, in her life...

"_Get in there!" a man yelled as he threw Nao onto the floor. He glared at her and cracked his knuckles, making the red head crawl away from him on the floor, "You're dumbass boyfriend broke my fucking nose! You're lucky Fujino-sama wishing to have you in mint condition! Now put those clothes on and wait for Shizuru, bitch!" he yelled, slamming the door._

"_Fujino? Shizuru Fujino!" Nao yelled, realization hitting her. Shizuru had taken her away from her beloved Natsuki so that she could have her all to herself. Nao pounded her fist against the floor and ground her teeth together; she was going to destroy Shizuru Fujino._

_Getting off the floor, Nao looked around the room she was in. On the bed, there was an outfit laid out for her. Walking over, Nao rolled her eyes. A black dress with white ruffles at the end and a neck collar. _

"_Ara, hello, Miss Yuuki." _

_Nao twitched as she heard the familiar accent near the door. She didn't dare turn around as she heard the door close, then heard it lock with a click. Her heart rate sped up as the foot steps stopped behind her, and hands were placed on her shoulders, "Welcome."_

"_Not a very pleasant one." Nao growled out in response._

_Shizuru giggled behind her and slid her hands down the red head's sides, making Nao shiver. Then mentally curse at herself. "Phillip apologizes for being so rough with you, I can assure you he's being punished as we speak." she said, moving her hands back up as she started to undo the strings to Nao's dress. _

_Stiffening, Nao squeezed her eyes shut. Natsuki was supposed to be the only one to see her..."Nao, are you okay?" Shizuru asked, pulling the top of Nao's dress off her shoulders. The red head's eyes snapped open and widened. "You need to relax..." the rich one muttered, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. _

_Shizuru tightened her grip on Nao's shoulders and dug her thumbs into her back, massaging it lightly. Slowly, bit by bit, she felt Nao's tension and unease slowly slip away. After only a minute, Nao let her head roll back and a sigh escaped her lips._

_Smirking to herself, Shizuru spun the girl around and pulled Nao closer to her. The startled red head just stood there shocked, "H-Hey! What do you think you're d-"_

"_Shut up." Shizuru said as she leaned in and captured the red head's lips. Nao's eyes widened further. Fujino was kissing her…...oh fuck no! _

_Nao raised her hand and swung it, slapping the Fujino across the face. Shizuru's face was whipped to the side on the impact. Noting that she had just slapped the person that owned her now, the red head jumped back onto the bed and sat there, awaiting her punishment._

"_Ara... I like them feisty." Shizuru said, holding her cheek and smirking. _

"..._You're crazy!" Nao yelled, glaring at the girl. _

_The brunette giggled again and got on the bed, slowly crawling on top of the red head until she had Nao on her back. "On the contrary, I'm simply attracted to you. We're alike, Nao. Only able to love other women. So stay away from Natsuki, he's poison." she muttered._

_'...f only you knew...__' __Nao thought. "I'll do as I damn well please." she said, glaring at the girl. _

"_Ara..." Shizuru muttered as she lowered herself. She smirked to herself as her lips connected with Nao's neck, kissing the soft skin there. She felt Nao stiffen again and mentally sighed. "Get over him. You're mine." she said in a commanding voice, her teeth coming down on the creamy skin under her mouth._

_Nao sneered as Shizuru bit her hard. She felt the girl start sucking on the same spot and growled inwardly. Her heart was speeding up again. Because of this girl. It.. shouldn't be possible._

Nao shivered at the memory. That **thing** was actually able to make Nao respond to her, and that beast left her mark. Fujino was like a lioness. Stalked her prey, teased it, played with it, than went in for the kill with everything she had. It was a deadly combination.

Yet when the lioness isn't hunting, she is loving towards her family and her cubs, and protects her husband diligently. Her eyes were lies. Pure lies of beauty and seduction, thrown together with features so graceful and innocent, it was almost unsuspecting.

Only Nao and the other maids knew about what happened behind closed doors in this house-hold. The secrets that never went beyond the front doors. The ones that were gossiped about everyday between the help in the mansion.

Oh no, the fact that the Fujino heiress only liked women wasn't their only secret.

Nao was learning bit by bit, secret after secret, the dark truth of the Fujino's family line. Ones that she was planning on using to keep Natsuki all to herself.

"Oi, Nao! Get over here and help us prepare a snack for Lord Kuga and Fujino-sama!"

Snapping from her thoughts, Nao shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Really, they got no rest over here. "Coming!" she yelled, running to catch up with another one of the maids. She turned to the blonde as they walked down the hall and kept her voice hushed, "Is there anyway to get some rest here?"

"Ha! Good luck." the blonde, shaking her head at Nao like she was an idiot. "Only Shizuru's favorites get to rest, and that only happens after you know what. And right now, Zaina's her favorite. And that bitch won't give up her spot."

Nao sighed. So, she'd have to surrender to the lioness just to get in a nap once a day?

...

Worth it.

'_Natsuki, I sincerely hope you never have to go through the torture that is __**the real**__ Shizuru Fujino.'_

_

* * *

_

"Shh 'Zuru, its okay." Natsuki whispered. She had the Fujino on her lap, pretty much, and the girl's face was buried in her neck. Really she got it: Shizuru had a traumatic memory of her father. Compare that to Natsuki's relationship with her father and Shizuru's thing was _nothing _to get so emotional about.

Shizuru wiped her tears and nodded, "I'm sorry... how un-lady like of me to cry in front of my fiancé. My mother would scorn me now if she saw me like this." she said, offering an obviously fake smile to the other girl.

"Idiot..." the bluenette muttered, wrapping her arm around the girl and making Shizuru lean back into her. "Emotions are normal, don't apologize for them." she said.

"Ara, Lord Kuga is very well trained with his emotions." Shizuru said lightly, turning her head and looking up at the person holding her.

Natsuki scoffed and shook her head, "No, there's one thing I can't control no matter what." she muttered, her mind slipping. It drifted to a certain red head, one she was in love with. But as soon as Nao left her mind, Shizuru was back in. "Just don't let your father bother you."

Blinking a bit, Shizuru sighed and lowered her head, "Ara, surely you think I'm weak. I have one bad memory of my father, and yet you're entire life is filled with such memories. You must think so lowly of me; crying on your lap and acting as a baby."

'_...She can read minds, too?'_ Natsuki thought. She shook her head again and smiled at Shizuru, "No, of course not, 'Zuru. I'm here to comfort you, not to judge you." she said.

"Ara, that may be true." Shizuru muttered, lifting her head a bit and looking into Natsuki's blazing emerald orbs. _'Natsuki's filled with such raw emotion... no man I have ever met has been this honest with his feelings. If only he was a woman, I may just fall in love with him within a few hours.' _she thought.

There is was again. Natsuki felt that same pull, that same attraction to Shizuru as she felt with Nao.

And the Fujino felt it too this time. _'Ara... why do I have the certain need to kiss him? Never before have I wanted... a man...'_ she thought. Both her and Natsuki leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing each other softly on that couch. Shizuru felt her face heat up with excitement; she was kissing a man, and felt something for him!

"Fujino-sama?"

The voice was forgotten quickly enough. Swept in the moment, Shizuru waved her hand at the maid and continued kissing her fiance. Natsuki heard nothing. All she could think of was the heat that was radiating off the girl in front of her. It was such a strong, pure attraction, it was lethal.

"Fujino-sama!"

The two finally broke apart, but only a bit. Natsuki continued to stare into Shizuru's shocked, confused wine eyes and mentally sighed. All she could think of was if she was betraying Nao. There was no denying it now... she was interested in Shizuru Fujino.

'_Ara... such passion in Natsuki's eyes... what could he be thinking of?' _the Fujino thought. _'...Maybe it is possible for me to fall for a man.'_

"Yes, Zaina?" Shizuru asked, detaching herself from Natsuki and scooting away from her. Shizuru smiled at her maid and nodded at her.

The maid straightened up and held a tray up, which was full of food. "I prepared you and Lord Kuga a snack, if you still want it." Zaina said in a strong voice. Her dark black eyes pierced through Shizuru's with jealousy and hate. Hate for Natsuki. She looked at the bluenette and glared hard, letting Natsuki know that the maid hated her.

Shizuru froze at the look, remembering that she had slept with nearly all her maids, and that Zaina held feelings for her.

The Lord raised her brows. Really, she was laughing on the inside. "Yes, thank you, maid. Now if you don't mind, before we were oh so rudely interrupted, I believe me and Shizuru were busy." she said, shooing the maid away with a flick of her wrist.

Zaina twitched. She gave a crooked smile to the two of them and slammed the tray down on the table in front of them with a loud thud. The drinks in the cups swished and fell over the edges, and the plate of crackers cracked. "Very well, Lord Kuga." she said in a loud, strained voice.

Watching the maid walk away, Shizuru scoffed and glared at Natsuki, "What's wrong with you? She's my most trusted maid and you treated her like dirt!" she said loudly, smacking the girl's arm and standing from the couch.

"What!" Natsuki asked, rubbing her arm. She stayed in her seat and gave Shizuru an expectant look, "We **were** busy here, 'Zuru. We should get back to that." she said, grabbing Shizuru's wrist and trying to pull her back down.

Shizuru snatched her wrist back and hardened her glare while shaking her head in distain, "I thought you were… different. All men have one thing on their selfish minds. You... I refuse to marry you."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Looking back to the Shizuru sighed and shook her head again, "My parents have returned. I shall tell them of our separation now." she said, turning on the dime of her heel and walking towards the door.

'_Shit! If her parents don't absolutely love me, my father will have Nao killed! NO NO NO!'_ Natsuki thought, her body reacting. She stood and chased after the girl, but in her hasted she failed to notice the leg of the table there. She tripped, and fell forward onto her face.

Out of her pocket, slid a small black box.

Shizuru stopped to see Natsuki, face down on the floor, and a box sliding to her feet. Her anger diminished, and was replaced by curiosity as she bent over and picked up the box. The held it in her hand and felt a smile creep its way onto her face. "Ara... Lord Kuga _did_ get me an engagement ring." she muttered.

Natsuki looked up in fear as Shizuru lifted the top of the box.

The young Fujino gasped. Reached inside, she pulled out a necklace. A beautiful, gold chained necklace with a large oval shaped red stone. "Ruby..." she muttered as her eyes widened. Natsuki had gotten her a necklace. The thing she wanted most in this world... Natsuki had gotten it for her...

Picking herself up, Natsuki ran the rest of the way and pulled Shizuru in for a sudden hug. "I'm sorry, 'Zuru, the necklace was supposed to be a surprise for you in a few weeks. I was hoping it would help bring us closer together. And now that I know you're past, I hope this will help you forgive me for what I just did."

What was really going through her mind: _'Stupid fucking old guy in the shop. He said he would get me something my loved one would love. I was thinking a ring for Nao and he puts a ruby necklace in a ring box! Scam artist! Fucking! UGH!'_

"Oh, Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped, wrapping her arms around the girl and returning the hug. She buried her face in the bluenette's neck as she felt tears escaping her eyes. "This is everything I could ever want! You've made me so happy... I love you." she said, forcing the last part out, like the night they first met.

Attraction was there, yes, not love? Oh no no.

The door burst open a few seconds later. "Get your hands off my daughter, you pervert!" Mr. Fujino yelled.

Natsuki's eyes widened as her arms went up, leaving Shizuru there as she took a few steps back. Mrs. Fujino marched across the room and slapped Natsuki across the face, blind siding her and backing her into a corner, "You little snake! You think you can have your way with my daughter!"

"Wait, wha-"

"I'll take care of him, babe. You comfort Shizuru." Mr. Fujino said as he took off his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves. Him and his wife switched places while the two younger ones exchanged looks of confusion, "Don't look at my daughter! Rapist!" the old man yelled

"Rapist!" Natsuki asked, gaping at them.

"Mother! Father! Natsuki has done nothing wrong!" Shizuru yelled, trying to get past her mother. She escaped the woman's 'hug' and stood in front of Natsuki, glaring both her parents down. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Shizuru, step away from him!" her father yelled, raising his fists and glaring at Natsuki again.

"What the hell!"

Shizuru's mother put her hands up in surrender and stepped closer to them, "Shizuru, we heard your sex noise, we know he tried something."

"Sex noise?" Shizuru questioned.

Her father rolled his eyes and nodded, "We heard you! Your little _Oh! Natsuki~_" the man imitated in a very high pitched, badly done girl voice.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru blushed a bit. Shizuru shook her head wildly at her parents and glared at both of them, "No! No! That wasn't a sex noise! And... Natsuki's sweet. He's... He got me a gift." she muttered, her blush intensifying as she held up the necklace in her hand.

"Ara!" her mother said loudly. She skipped forward in her dress and began inspecting the large oval stone, "Lord Kuga, I never... this must have cost a fortune! A real ruby necklace with a fine gold chain goes for a hefty price in these parts." she said, holding it up in the light.

"Natsuki, my boy!" Mr. Fujino said, wrapping an arm around Natsuki's shoulder and leading him towards the living room. "Let me tell you about getting women jewelry..." he started.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder and gaped at Shizuru with a very confused face. She mouthed the words "What just happened?"

All Shizuru could respond with was "I don't know."

It seemed like everyone was pleased with Natsuki's surprised gift. Though she hated to see the necklace go to Shizuru instead of Nao, Natsuki was pleased that she wouldn't have to worry about Nao being hung any time soon.

Though that same red head, who had been watching from upstairs, was not pleased with the gift.

No, she was not pleased at all.

Shizuru Fujino was now her greatest competition for the heart of Natsuki Kuga.

And from now on, Shizuru was competition. Another girl, interested in the young Lord.

* * *

**Me: I DONT WANNA FUCKING HEAR about how a diamond cant shatter! It's my story and it I say Natsuki's half bird in the next chapter than so be it!**

**Natsuki: ...Half bird?**

**Shizuru: Why was i compared to a lioness?**

**Me: ...I dunno, woman! Go makith me a sammich!**

**Nao: -**glaring death at Shizuru**-**

**Me: -**smirks**-**

**Shizuru: Ara, I've angered Yuuki-san**

**Natsuki: I seem so... oblivious to everything in this chapter**

**Me: As are most men. And you. **

**Natsuki: HEY!**

**Me: Mai may be in the next chapter, along with Mikoto. **

**Mai: Yes!**

**Mikoto: Mai tastes like ramen!**

**All: ...**

**Me: ...what do I taste like?**

**Mikoto: -**licks my cheek**- ...strawberry**

**Me: :D  
**


	6. Lies and Lies

**Me: -**sighs**-**

**Nao: Shu's sad...**

**Me: 4**

**Natsuki: What? **

**Me: That's it. 4**

**Them: ... what!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter - **Lie after Lie  
**

* * *

"Sit down, my boy." Mr. Fujino said, pushing Natsuki's shoulders down and making her sit on the couch. Natsuki plopped down and looked around her and at the man who spread his arms out and grinned at her, "Like it? This is my private study. I was thinking about either calling it a den, or a man cave." he said, sitting on the chair across from her.

The room was... odd. The walls were lined with fake books, ceiling to floor. There were two large ceiling to floor windows on either side of a large wooden desk, and in the middle of the room were two chairs and a large couch. Man cave? Was this guy an idiot? It'd never catch on! "It's nice."

"Natsuki, if I can call you that, I'm going to try and get to the point..." he muttered, reached behind his chair. He pulled out a rifle and aimed it at the girl, making Natsuki sink into the couch with wide eyes, "if you hurt my daughter, I will shoot you with this rifle, between your eyes."

"...yes, sir." Natsuki said quickly, trying to regain her composure. She stared at the man and expected him to start laughing, or to say it was a joke, but no. He stared on with those cold eyes of a killer. Shit. "Uh, I understand. 'Zuru is safe with me."

"Yes, I know." Mr. Fujino said, patting his gun. Natsuki gulped, watching the man put it down on the ground. He turned back to her with the old smile and soft eyes as before and crossed his legs, "So, tell me about yourself. I hear you used to work with the children in town."

Natsuki blinked her eyes hard and tried to remember what her father taught her about being a man. Be disgusting. Natsuki slouched and put one foot on her knee, keeping her hands on her thighs. "Yes, I did. Mostly with the new orphanage they built two years ago. I was the leader in that project."

"So that's why all I hear about when walking by those little girls with the 'big, strong, super Natsuki'." he said, winking at her.

Blushing a bit, Natsuki scratched her cheek and smiled nervously, "When you say little... you are speaking of the 5 year olds, right?" she asked.

The man shook his head and stood, walking over to his desk, "Well, little to me. As in the girls that are only a year younger than you, and wish to marry you." he said, still not looking at her. "If fact, women many years **older** than you wish to marry you, too."

The bluenette bit her lip. Shit, he knew about her admirers. "Ah well... surely they all know that I'm promised to Shizuru, as she is with me." she said, watching the man.

Mr. Fujino reached into a cabinet near his desk and pulled out a large glass bottle filled with something yellow-ish, "Tequila?"

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

The man laughed deep in his throat and shook his head, "Come on, man. It's an important liquor from this country called Mexico, my cousin brought it for me on his trip through town last week. He buys imported liquor and sells them through the confederate states. This month he's going to a large country north of china, something called Russia. I believe he's in search of vodka."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't drink much. Well, that's not true. Except for wine at formal parties and balls, I don't drink at all." she said, laying back into the couch.

"Well, you do now." Mr. Fujino said, turning with two cups of tequila in hand. He put one in Natsuki's hand and sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his drink and staring at Natsuki expectantly.

Natsuki straightened up, taking a drink of the cup quickly. She gulped it down quickly, than regretted it. It burned her throat and made her cough violently. While she was hacking her brains out, Mr. Fujino was smirking down at her. She shook her head and swallowed, trying to cleanse her throat, "T-That's- that's strong!" she muttered.

"Yes…=..." Mr. Fujino said, taking down the rest of his cup in a few gulped. He licked his lips and smirked at her, a smug look on his face, "You know Natsuki, you are unlike any men that I have met in this town."

The bluenette froze, thinking maybe he had found her out. "You... is that a good thing?" she asked hesitantly.

The old man rolled his eyes at her and grinned, "Of course!" he said, making Natsuki sigh in relief, "Most of the men in this town are old drunks that promised to their new born wives when they were teenagers. Sleazy and alcohol addicted with no respect! You on the other, my boy, don't drink, help around town, and you just got my daughter a very expensive gift – which we must have a serious talk about." he said.

'_He likes me! Yes, father won't do anything to Nao, now. And maybe I can get her a new ring when she comes back to me.'_ Natsuki thought, grinning to herself. She smiled at the older man, "Talk about what?"

"About you trying to sleep with my daughter."

"P-Pardon me!"

"Jewelry is the universal way for a man to say either 'I'm sorry for last night', or 'can we have a good night'. Now either you already have my daughter pregnant, or you're trying to sleep with her. Which is it?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Natsuki glanced at the rifle on the floor and shook her head wildly, "No! No! Neither! I just thought it'd be nice and would bring us closer together!"

"And by closer, you mean sex."

"NO!"

"So you're already had my daughter."

"No, sir, never!"

"Never? You plan on not having children?"

"I-I,,, I can't win, can I?" Natsuki asked, slouching into the couch and sighing.

The older man smirked at her and nodded, "No, you can't. And it's a good thing you learned that too; never oppose your future father." he said, shifting in his chair. He obviously wasn't used to saying that.

'_He doesn't want to give his daughter away to some guy he doesn't know. Well other than me being a girl, there are many things wrong with that statement. Jeez, how do I fix this... shit.' _The bluenette thought, biting her lip. She straightened up and stared directly at the man confidently, "You don't have to worry about anything, sir. I'm here to take care of you're daughter – to love her. I swear on my life she'll be taken care of, happy, and safe with me."

Mr. Fujino looked up at her and gave her a sappy smile, "Lord Kuga, you may be the greatest thing to happen to this family." he said, nodding at her.

"No, that was Shizuru." Natsuki answered, making the man's grin widen. Natsuki smiled back as the two of them stood. Natsuki went for a handshake, but the man engulfed her in a tight hug.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The two broke apart and stepped away from each other. Mr. Fujino cleared his throat and looked to the door, "Come in!"

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, looking inside the room. She opened the door and smiled at the two men, hugging her father, "Father, you didn't hurt my Natsuki, did you?"

"**My **Natsuki?" the bluenette asked, raising her brows at the girl. Mr. Fujino ignored her, though Shizuru looked up and smirked at the girl, making Natsuki gulp. What the hell? Was that girl... flirting with her? Whoa~! Hold the telegram!

Shizuru pulled away from her daughter and skipped to Natsuki, leaning up and kissing the girl's cheek. Natsuki froze and stared down at the girl with a confused look on her face, but Shizuru only giggled, "Come on, I wish to show you something." she said.

The Fujino girl took Natsuki's hand in hers and held it up, lacing their fingers and looking up at the bluenette sweetly. Natsuki felt her heart thump through her chest once. Shizuru was looking at her with... admiration? "And, what would that be?" the bluenette asked, lifting her hand and twisting it, pressing her lips to the back of Shizuru's hand and returning the intense look.

She saw Shizuru's eyes seem to dilate and felt her stomach drop. Nao's eyes did that. All the time. Right before they-

"Her father is still here, Lord Kuga."

Both heads snapped to see Mr. Fujino staring at them with an amused look in his eye. Both girls blushed a dark red, and Shizuru pulled on Natsuki's arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

Watching Natsuki and her father walk up the stairs, Shizuru was pulled back into the parlor by her mother. The older woman sat them down on the couch and leaned in towards her, holding the necklace in her hand, "Tell the story behind this!" she squealed.

Shizuru grinned and ran a finger over the necklace, admiring the color and shape of it, "I... don't know."

"What? Well then how did he give it to you?" her mother asked, looking at her with more joy than before, "Did he get down on one knee and hold it out to you? Did he put it on you from behind and say he loves you? Oh! Did he kiss you and secretly put it on you?"

"...he tripped and it fell from his jacket pocket." Shizuru muttered, blushing a bit. Okay, so he wasn't the most romantic man in the world, but he _did_ get her a necklace that was perfect for her, so he must have known something, right?

"Yes, that's very romantic dear." the woman said in a deadpan tone.

Shizuru slapped her mothers arm and stole the necklace from her hand. She held it in her hand and let it dangle, watching it twirl and twinkle in the light, "Mother... how much do you suppose this is worth?"

"You know how much I paid for that red head?" her mother asked. Shizuru nodded. "About 20x that."

Choking on the breath she just took in, Shizuru shook her head and gaped at her mother, "B-But that could buy this house! And everything in it, and the help!"

"Exactly. Aren't you proud that the Kuga's chose the Fujino family that their son should marry into?" her mother said smugly. Shizuru nodded back and blushed, thinking about Natsuki. "You're red, what is it?"

"Ara... Mother, I think that I may be... oh fuck it I'm very attracted to Lord Kuga." she said, her blush deepening as she looked away.

Her mother stared at her with her mouth wide. Her daughter... the one that refused to go near the male race as a whole from ages 13 – 16, and said on countless occasions that she only liked woman, had just said that she was attracted to a man. Well at lease it was her fiancé! "That's great! Just don't have any children before the wedding."

"Mother!" Shizuru yelled, glaring at the woman. She sighed and looked back down, "Mother... what should I do? Woman – I get them. They're easy. Men are completely different, are easily confused and don't think much. How do I trick one?" she asked.

"...Are you listening to yourself?" her mother asked, rolling her eyes. The older woman sighed and shifted in her seat, "Shizuru, idiots will be idiots. Lord Kuga just might be an idiot, like those maids of yours. Do to him what you do to them."

Shizuru nodded. If she flirted with Natsuki like she did with all her maids, then maybe she could get the man to... do what she did with her maids. "Ara, is my mother telling me to go for it?" she asked, smirking a bit at her mother.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't let your man get away." she said, sending a glare her daughters way and taking the necklace from her daughter's hand and tucking it into her bosom. "I'll keep this in my room. We all know that you can't keep a necklace safe." she said.

Shizuru's face fell, but she was determined to keep Natsuki. What did men love most in this world (besides beer, sports, and their friends)? Sex.

* * *

Reaching the end of the hall, Shizuru opened her door and held it open to Natsuki. The bluenette walked into the room and looked around. Large windows, carpet floors, a four-poster bed with curtains, and a dressed against the wall to her right. Looked normal enough... "Nice bed." she muttered.

Shizuru muttered a quick thank you and took a deep breath. _Natsuki's probably been with countless women, knowing all those younger girls that love him… I hope he's attracted to me like I am to him.'_ she thought, walking behind him and sighing again.

"'Zuru, you sighed." Natsuki said, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and pulling her closer to her. The bluenette smiled down at her, "You okay?" she asked.

The other girl frowned a bit and shook her head. No, she's scared you're not attracted to her and she's about to make a fool out of herself. "Ara, my mother took the necklace. She doesn't trust me with it... I'm sure you can imagine why." she said, the memory slipping back into her mind. She was proud of herself for telling Natsuki that. She felt closer to him.

Natsuki shook her head and sighed. She leaned down and kissed Shizuru's cheek, lingering there for a bit before leaning up and whispering in the girl's ear, "Want me to go curse her out and get that back for you?" she asked.

Shizuru felt a shiver go down her spine at the feeling of Natsuki's lips against her ear. No way, there was no way she was **this** attracted to a man! Gawd, her mother was right. She couldn't let Lord Kuga get away. He was actually nice and he cared for her, even though they'd only known each other for a day.

"Oi, 'Zuru? You okay?" Natsuki asked again, putting her hands on Shizuru's shoulders and looking at the girl. She looked like she in another world, just staring off into the space. "Shizuru!"

"Ara?" the girl said, looking around and stopping at Natsuki's emerald eyes. The bluenette stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around Shizuru, looking at her worriedly. Smiling a bit, Shizuru leaned in and pecked Natsuki's lips softly, "You truly are an amazing man, Natsuki."

Laughing to herself, the bluenette rolled her eyes and returned the kiss quickly, "No, you're an amazing woman, 'Zuru. I love you." she muttered, kissing the girl. _Just like the first night we met... a big lie.'_ she thought.

Quickly kissing her back, Shizuru blushed and wrapped her arms around the girls neck. That was the second time that Natsuki had told her that he loved her. Maybe… maybe he really meant it. Shizuru tried clearing her head and pulled Natsuki closer. Natsuki ran her tongue across Shizuru's bottom lip and slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Shizuru turned and walked backwards, pulling Natsuki with her. The two quickly crossed the room and fell on to the bed. Both moved forward and fell onto the pillows at the end. With her arms around Shizuru, Natsuki reached and pulled at the strings holding her dress. Shizuru arched her back and let Natsuki get the string undone faster. The bluenette pulled out the last string and sat up, "Pull it down." she commanded in a husky voice.

As Shizuru pulled the top of her dress down, Natsuki pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the floor. She quickly restarted the kiss and ran her hands over Shizuru's corset, noting that it felt like it was about to burst. Moving down, she licked around the silk neck under her and nibbling it softly.

Burying her hands in the bluenette's hair, Shizuru pulled her closer and bit her lip, trying to stay quiet. Natsuki **was** quite experienced. Better than Zaina. She moaned at Natsuki bit down on her collarbone and started licking down her chest.

Natsuki ran her hands down Shizuru's sides and gripped her hips, pulling their centers together and making Shizuru moan. She trailed her tongue lower and licked over Shizuru's breasts, stopping at the edge of the corset. The brunette moaned again and tugged at Natsuki's pants, "Nat-su-ki…do it."

The other girl hummed in her throat and kissed everything she saw. "Hmmm, do what?" she muttered, grazing her teeth over the edge of the corset. This made Shizuru give off a throaty moan, which in turn made Natsuki growl in her throat. Grinding her hips down, the bluenette pressed herself against Shizuru and earned another loud moan.

"Ara- do it. Put it in me." Shizuru said, her breath quickening.

'_Put it... in her... oh shit! Fuck! That's right! She thinks I have a penis!'_ Natsuki thought hurriedly, her eyes snapping open. She pulled away from Shizuru and shook her head, "Shizuru... we should stop." she said, sitting up and sighing.

"What, why? No, come on, I'm ready; I swear." Shizuru said, trying to pull Natsuki back down. That's what it was, right? Natsuki had stopped because he didn't think that she was ready, right?

"No, it's not that." Natsuki muttered, trying to get away from the girl. Her plan failed when she fell right back onto Shizuru and the girl restarted the kiss. Natsuki broke the kiss again and pushed herself up, "'Zuru, it's me who's not ready!" she yelled.

Shizuru finally stopped and stared up at her, "What?"

"I-I love you." Natsuki said in her panic. She jumped off the bed and straightened her pants, looking back at the girl, "I'm sorry, 'Zuru, it's just that I want our first time to be special. I'm not saying we have to wait until our wedding night I'm just saying that I really want us to last forever." she said quickly, picking up her jacket when she was done.

The girl on the bed nodded and grinned at her, "Ara, Natsuki really loves me." she commented, her own cheeks turning a little pink. So... as usual, Natsuki is being the complete opposite of a man and is being sweet, considerate, and is acting as though he really cares. _'Maybe he does... I'm sure if he was a woman I'd be in love with him by now.'_ she thought.

"Y-Yea..." the bluenette muttered, scratching the back of her head. Shizuru wasn't taking her seriously... right? _'Nao's gonna fucking kill me if she ever hears about this. I'm sorry, my love, but I'm trying to find you.' _"'Zuru, maybe I should go?"

"Ara, perhaps." Shizuru said, getting off the bed. The two quickly fixed her dress and left the room. They made their way down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door without seeing anyone.

**

* * *

**

Zaina smirked to herself as she watched Natsuki and Shizuru enter the bedroom at the end of the hall. She was going to take Miss. Fujino her laundry... but this would be much more fun. Shizuru had that look in her eyes when she walked by. That dangerous dangerous look. "Nao! Take these to Shizuru's room." she said.

Nao came up behind her and took the pile of clothes from her hand, "Whatever." she muttered, walking down the hall slowly.

Stopping outside the door, she was about to knock, but stopped when she heard talking. Natsuki's voice. Her eyes widened at the thought of Natsuki being all alone with the lioness that if Fujino. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard to things. A moan, and Shizuru saying Natsuki's name. Then she heard the bed hit the wall.

The clothes in her hand dropped to the floor as her hands formed into fists. Natsuki… was willingly… touching that thing? And making her moan? What the fuck! _'I swear Natsuki Kuga, you'll regret this.' _she should menacingly._  
_

_

* * *

_

Shizuru stopped Natsuki before she could open the door and smiled at her, "What are you?" she asked.

Natsuki stared back in confusion and raised her brows, "Uh, I don't know what you mean. I'm human.." she muttered, chuckling to herself.

Shaking her head, Shizuru leaned in and kissed the bluenette's cheek, making Natsuki grin a bit, "I mean, either you're a female, or you are the sweetest, most compassionate, caring, honest, most wonderful man to ever come into my life."

The bluenette froze in the middle of that sentence. She blinked and laughed nervously, looking around a bit, "Of course I'm not a woman. I mean, can you imagine two woman together? That's horrid." she said loudly.

Shizuru's face fell. Natsuki thought that two girls together was_ horrid_. So then if he ever knew the truth then he probably wouldn't love her... the girl sighed and nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is... You should probably go now."

"'Zuru, you okay?" Natsuki asked, cupping the girls face and looking into her wine eyes. She saw... nothing. There was really nothing going on in the girl's mind or with her emotions. "May I come visit you tomorrow?" she asked, kissing Shizuru's lips softly and lingering there.

Out of her new habit, Shizuru kissed her back and couldn't help but smile, "Of course, Lord Kuga."

"Thank you." Natsuki said. She turned and opened the door, stepping outside. She hugged Shizuru tightly, then looked up. She saw red. Bright red. Nao. Nao was standing at the top of the stairs, glaring all hell at her. She was glaring with animosity and hate an- wait, why the hell is she at the Fujino Residence!

Nao...

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: 4**

**Shizuru: Ara, what does that mean?**

**Me: IT MEANS I ONLY GOT 4 FUCKING REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER YOU BASTARDS**

**Me: I mean Okay, is it normal to get 17 review the first chapter and then have 4! in your last one? No? I THOUGHT SO**

**Nao: Stop ranting!**

**Me: NO!**

**Me: Another thing! Shizuru, is crazy! And ya, I'm trying to make this like the anime with Shizuru liking Natsuki and Natsuki not really getting it for a while. Then Shizuru will go bat shit crazy like always and just MEH**

**Natsuki: -**slaps me**- Get a hold of yourself!  
**

**Me: ...thanks. Mai and Mikoto in the NEXT chapter, I swear! I'd tell you how, but that would give it away...**

**Mikoto: Yay! I wanna be with Mai!**

**Mai: Ya, Shu. We've been forgotten. **

**Me: Oh, and Chie and Aoi will be added later as a 'family' from a northern city. Chie fake man, Aoi her wife. THATS ALL YOU GET YOU SELFISH LITTLE NON REVIEWERS!**

**Nao: Because yelling at them will make it all better...**

**Me: -**gets on knees and cries**- PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Kill Me

**Me: 4**

**Shizuru: Again with this?**

**Me: That's it, 4**

**Natsuki: 4 What?**

**Me: 4 people that told me they loved me in my last 26 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - **Kill Me  
**

* * *

On the carriage ride back to her home, Natsuki was literally freaking out. She couldn't stop thinking, though she wished she could. Her mind was reeling with the new information that came with what she saw. Nao was at Shizuru's. Her mother sold her to the Fujino's. Shizuru knew Nao, she had met Nao, and she still didn't find the fact that Nao was now living with her important! Shizuru was keeping Nao from her.

Not to mention the fact that Nao had a giant hickey on her neck! Okay, so Nao may have also been sleeping with someone else. But, who! Another one of the maids? Mr. Fujino? Mrs. Fujino? Shizuru?

Glaring at the wall in front of her, Natsuki contemplated the same thing over and over again in the back of that carriage. Did Nao cheat on her?

Pulling up to her mansion, Natsuki shook her head. No, she didn't want to go in there and confront her mother. Saeko would just go to her father and whine and her father would take it out on her. There was no was out of this. Her mother willing gave no to Shizuru for no reason? _'And I lost the necklace...'_ she thought sadly.

The door to the carriage opened. Johnson was standing by the door, bowing and waiting for Natsuki to climb out. After a while, he looked up and raised his brows at the girl, "Lord Kuga, are you not coming out?" he questioned. He watched as Natsuki just stared straight ahead, her elbow on the wall and her hand holding her head up. "My Lord... are you okay?"

"Johnson, do you know any private pubs?" she asked in a monotone voice.

The man's eyes widened. Natsuki wanted to drink? But... He never drank besides wine. "U-Uh... w-well, sir. You're father used to go. Do you... wish to go to one?" he asked, quite unsure. Maybe Natsuki was just wondering. Just in case.

"Take me there. Now. Inform my mother that I'm staying at the Fujino's house."

"Y-Yes, sir!" he said quickly, running into the house. A few minutes later, he ran back out of the home and jumped into the front of the carriage. Soon, they were off again. Natsuki looked out of the window and watched as her property passed by, then the country, and soon the town came into play. They stopped in the town center on the side of the road.

Natsuki raised her brows as Johnson opened the door. She climbed out and followed him down the road to a large building at the end of the street. Johnson went to the door and knocked, while Natsuki stayed behind and read the sign out front. Gentleman's Club.

"Goodbye, honey."

Turning, the bluenette saw a woman and a man kissing. He man looked rich enough; gold chain, eye glass, and a twirlly mustache, lil chubby. They looked in love... probably married their whole lives. The man kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "Don't worry, we're simply discussing what to do with the mountains." he said with a hearty laugh.

The woman nodded and started walking down the road. The man turned and stopped when he saw the bluenette. He grinned and laughed whole-heartedly, "Lord Kuga! Well you're a sight for sore eyes. Is this your first time here?" he asked, walking over to her and grinning.

Nodding at the man, she straightened up and shook his hand. "Yes, it is. My father used to go here." she said, not knowing what else to say. She hadn't been there before, so it's not like she could unravel one of her old stories from the last time she was there.

"Ah, we'll I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm late for an appointment. I'll see you inside." he said, patting her shoulder and giving her a knowing look. He stopped, then nodded at her, walking up the steps to the building.

As he walked in, Johnson came out with a smug look on his face. The man stopped in front of her and grinned, holding up two large keys. "You're in, sir. I said you're name and they shoved two keys in my face. Now this key," he said, holding up a small golden key, "is for the front door, if you ever need to get in late at night. And this key," he said, holding up a small black key with a red jewel on the end, "is for the… wooden door."

"The wooden door?" the bluenette asked, taking the keys into her hand and looking at them. "What wooden door? What is this place, anyway?" she asked, looking at the building. It looked nice enough. Fresh green grass lawn, a new wooden building painted white, and a friendly aura about it...

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but they wouldn't allow me to disclose any other information. In fact, this is all they told me." he said, sighing. He obviously wanted to know what was going on in that building. And so did Natsuki, "You may go now, Johnson." she said, glaring at the man and walking up to the building.

She stood there and knocked on the door. It opened before her by a man in a tux. He bowed to her lowly and shut the door behind her, "Lord Kuga, we're so glad you've decided to join. You have a table reserved for you in the Wooden Room." he said, pointing down the hall.

A very confused Natsuki nodded at him and followed his point of view. Walking by a large room, Natsuki glanced into it and saw many tables set up. Many men sat at them, drinking, smoking, laughing, and making fools of themselves. Natsuki blinked and kept on walking; though, she could have sworn a few of them saw her, and nod.

Reaching the end of the hall, Natsuki stopped. A man standing by a large white door quickly pulled out a key and unlocked it, pulling it open and holding it there for her. Natsuki nodded at him, and walked into the room. The door instantly closed behind her and locked with a click, making Natsuki jump.

Looking around her, Natsuki saw that she was in a small room. In front of her was a large black, wooden door. In the middle it was a small red stone, like the one on her key. Reaching into her pocket, the bluenette pulled it out and fit it into the lock. With a small click, she pulled the key out and opened the door slowly.

What she saw on the inside scared the shit out of her.

The room was dark, lit only by candles on a few tables and around the room. Nearly naked woman in corsets and panties were walking around with trays in their hands filled with drinks. The air was fogged with cigar smoke and the smell of sweat. Several bright candles lined a type of long stage, where men sat around. On the stage were three nearly naked women all dancing and shaking their hips while the men hooped and hollered at them.

Natsuki's jaw dropped as she stared at the women on the stage.

"Lord Kuga." a voice rang out.

Turning to see a man on her right, Natsuki closed her mouth and cleared her throat, trying to wake her brain up. "Y-Yes?" she asked, in a shaky voice. Oh, how she wanted to look at the girls on stage. Just one peek...

The man cleared his throat, grabbing her attention from the women and making her growl. "Don't worry, my Lord, your table has a very nice view of tonight girls." he said, nodding at her.

"Tonight's? H-How many girls do you have?" she asked. The man simply smirked at her and motioned for her to follow him. Natsuki followed the will informed man to a small table for two a little ways away from the stage. But it was raised higher than all the other tables, so she had a very clear view over the heads of everyone else.

"You're woman will be with you in a minute." the man said, pointing to one of the chairs there. Natsuki nodded as he walked away and sat down, focusing her attention to the stage. Those girls... they looked a little familiar.

"Lord Kuga!" a high pitched voice gasped out. Natsuki turned to see another woman standing by her table. The girl was tall, dark hair, blue eyed, and wearing a black corset and blue bottoms. She looked excited, but also terrified that Natsuki was sitting there. She squealed again and jumped a little.

Natsuki's eye followed the corsets movement with her eyes very carefully. She looked back up to the woman and couldn't help but grin. Charm the girl? Sounds good. The bluenette stood and took the girl's hand, kissing the back of it and bowing to her, "Why, hello. What's you're name?" she said in a low voice, moving her lips against the girl's hand.

The girl blushed darkly as her smile widened, "K-Kelly." she muttered, staring straight into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Kelly... I like that." Natsuki said, sitting back down in her chair and letting go of the girl's hand. She directed her attention back to the stage, losing interest in the girl by her side. Kelly blinked and stepped closer to the table, sticking out her chest a bit and grinning down at the bluenette, "Lord Kuga, may I get you a beer?" she asked.

"Ya, whatever." Natsuki answered, waving her off. The girl pouted and hurried off somewhere.

"Man, you're good!" a voice called out. Natsuki looked to see a very familiar face staring at her. The man sat at her table and smirked at her, "Don't give me that look," he said, "you little whore. You gave her the attention of a girl you would love, then ignored her, knowing that she would try twice as hard to get that attention again!" he said, laughing and taking a few gulps of his beer.

Natsuki raised her brows and stared at the man across from her, "The infamous Reito Kanazaki." she said, leaning back in her chair and grinning a bit at him, "So this where you spend your time?" she asked, motioning to the place.

"Spend my time here?" he asked, laughing at her. He took a few more gulps of his beer and slammed it at the table. He stretched out his arms and smirked at her, "I run this place!" he yelled. And it was then that Natsuki noticed the color on his cheeks. He was wasted. Wait... he runs this place!

"Wait, you run this place!" Natsuki questioned, staring at the man in shock.

Kelly arrived then, a tray in her hands with one large beer on it. She placed it in front of the bluenette and smiled sweetly at him, "Lord Kuga, I feel as though I must inform you that we do have a back room, where men may take the women of their choosing for... comfort." she said, biting her lip and sticking her chest out.

Natsuki froze and swallowed hard, letting her eyes wander over this woman's body. _'Think of Nao... think of Nao so that you don't do anything stupid.'_ Natsuki thought. Bad idea. The woman in front of her was instantly replaced by a certain fiery red head, wearing a red corset and smirking at her. _'Shit! Not what I meant!'_ Her eyes widened as Natsuki felt a rumble deep in her chest.

Reito raised his brows as he watched Natsuki. First he was calm, then he was careful, and now he looked like he was ready to fuck the brains out of the girl. "Kelly, that will be all." he said, no taking his eyes off of the Kuga.

The girl nodded at him and walked away, a sway in her hips. Reito watched as he saw two emeralds follow the girls ass. "Lord Kuga, I don't believe you've been here before." he said.

Natsuki blinked to uncloud her mind and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head and ran a hand down her face. Gawd, she was getting the biggest headache ever. First she was staring at one girl and then Nao's there beckoning her with sex. She grabbed the beer in front of her and took a few gulps. Bitter, but not that bad.

"Well den, welcome to the Gentleman's Club. Where the gentle man can take a break... from his wife and have fun." Reito said to her with a sloppy grin, waving over another two beers.

Natsuki finally understood why all those men asked her to join their club. They were talking about this raunchy place in the back of a building that was the town's hearth for sex and alcohol. Clever... _'It's fun, but I won't do anything to hurt Nao. Or Shizuru. I would love to flirt with girls and have fun but that's just not me. I wouldn't be able to get used to it.' _she thought, looking around.

No wonder her father used to go there. Nearly naked women, beer overflowing, friends all taking, and a backroom. Finishing off her beer, Natsuki picked up her second and took a few gulps. After a while, the flavor wasn't that bad...

Another woman walked over to them, but she had a veil over her face. "A drink for you, Lord Kuga." she said, putting down a glass of wine in front of the bluenette. The woman quickly walked away and a jump in her step.

Reito watched the girl walk away over his shoulder. "Damn," he muttered, looking back to Natsuki, "we don't serve wine often. She mus be in love wit you or sumtin!" he said, finishing his beer. He grabbed the other and held it in the air, "A toast, to this woman lover, here!" he yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki lifted her glass and hit it against his. Reito nodded and tilted his head back, starting to chug the whole mug. Natsuki blinked and did the same thing, not wanting to make herself look awkward. The finished at the same time and slammed the mugs down on the table. "You gonna drink that?" Reito waked her, pointing to the wine.

Nodding, the girl quickly downed the glass and smirked at the man across from her. "Is that all you got?" she asked, motioning to the empty mugs on the table.

"Oh, it's on... Kelly! Another round!"

**

* * *

**

"C-Come on, Kuga... the back door's right here..."

"Noooo, let me sleep."

"But we have to... do something..."

"Fine, but... you owe me!"

Natsuki and Reito came out of the back of the club then. Reito was holding Natsuki up by her arm as they both stumbled out of the club. But, Reito tripped and stumbled forward, falling into a puddle on the ground. He started laughing and sat up in the puddle, leaning against the brick wall behind him.

It was now dark out, and the only light they had was coming from an oil lamp on the street, which added a yellow tint to the smoky air from the club. Natsuki sank to her knees and held her head, trying to gain control. She had never drank that much, but it was hard keeping up with Reito... "Fuck..."

"Welcome, to the rest... of your life!" Reito yelled, laughing to himself.

Natsuki groaned and glared at him, "This fucking sucks! My life, will not, be like this!" she said, holding her pounding head.

Trying to hold in a fit of giggles, Reito shook his head and smirked at her, "Nooo. You're gonna marry Shizuru! My couzy! And you won't be happy cause she'll never love you!" he said, covering his mouth to keep in his giggles.

Wait... Shizuru... would never love her? Why not? Was there something wrong with her? "And why not?" the bluenette asked, glaring at the man and burping rather loudly.

Getting on his knees, the man crawled in front of Natsuki and smirked at her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Because she won't love a man. She only beds women, her maids. And she bedded your red head, too. Unless you have breasts and a hole down there, she'll never love you!" he said in a playful voice. He finally broke out into a hardly laugh before rolling onto his back.

Before Natsuki had a chance to contemplate the meaning of the words, a carriage pulled into the alley. Natsuki watched as it stopped in front of them, and the door opened. Out walked Mr. Fujino, in all his glory. "Eh... Fujino!" Natsuki said, grinning at him.

Mr. Fujino stopped and looked down at her, gaping. He gulped and hopped out of the carriage, looking around nervously, "N-Natsuki... help me would you." he said, his eyes darting around.

Natsuki hopped to her feet and wibbled a bit, but nodded and leaned down to grab Reito. She grabbed his jacket and hoisted him up easily, leaning him against the other man, "There ya go." she said.

Mr. Fujino nodded at her and helped Reito sit in the carriage. The man climbed in, but them poked his head out and stared at Natsuki worriedly, "My boy, does anyone know that you're here?" he asked, looking around the alley.

"Nope!" the bluenette said, laughing at herself.

"Get it, then."

**

* * *

**

Natsuki groaned as she rolled in the bed. Something hit her arm, so she stopped and strained to see what was in front of her. She opened her eyes, but everything was hazy and unclear. Feeling something cold and wet run across her face, she closed her eyes and started blinking.

Slowly, her sight came back to her. She was laying in bed, her head was pounding, and Nao was standing over her with a wet wash cloth, dragging it over her face and neck. At the sight of the fiery red head, Natsuki smiled softly, "Naao." she tried saying, but her voice was harsh like sandpaper.

"Shut up, you. And stop smiling like an idiot, idiot." Nao muttered in a monotone voice. "Sit up." she said, grabbing the bluenette's shoulders and helping her up. She turned her back on the other girl and sighed, dipping the cloth in a small bowl of water.

Swallowing hard, Natsuki leaned against the head board of the large bed and groaned, "Nao… where am I? What happened?" she asked, her voice back to normal now. Her mind was blank as to how she got there, what happened, and how Nao was there. When she tried to remember, but her head pounded, making her wince.

"You're at Fujino's." Nao muttered, turning again and reaching for Natsuki's shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it and pulled it open, starting to unwrap the bandages that held Natsuki's breast down. "You got drunk at the club last night and Mr. Fujino found you last night with Reito. You're lucky it was him that found you, anyone else would have taken advantage of the fact that you were there and used it against you."

"Ya, I'll thank him later." Natsuki said, trying to gain eye contact with the red head. But Nao was just looking down at the bandages. When the red head was finished and she had pulled them off, she only sighed and shoved the wash cloth in Natsuki's hands. "Nao..." she moaned as her head pounded again. She had been drunk before... it wasn't this bad.

"You do it." The girl muttered. She opted for sitting at the edge of the bed and facing away from her love. As to the Natsuki washed herself, she watched Nao. The girl was just sitting there, looking at the floor and playing with the hem of her dress.

Natsuki finished and tossed the cloth on the floor. She buttoned up her short and undid her hair, wanting to be female for a few moments. "Nao, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Looking over her shoulder, Nao saw Natsuki. The real Natsuki. The red head sighed and shook her head. Young Natsuki; that's who she fell for. "You... when did you change?" she asked, looking the other way again.

"Change?" Natsuki asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring at her friend. She shifted in the bed and thought for a second to see if she had indeed changed. She wasn't doing anything different and her personality was the same... "How have I changed, Nao?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes, the girl on the edge of the bed stood, "Lets see, you act more and more like you're father everyday, you got Fujino a giant ruby that must have cost a fortune, you didn't even look for me at all, you say you love her, you went out drinking at that Cheaters Club with _Kanazaki_, and I... I heard you and Fujino yesterday." she said, muttering the last part.

"Hear us...?"

"I heard her say your name, a moan, and then the bed hit the wall." Nao said. Natsuki stared on in shock. Yes, those things had happened, but not in the way Nao was thinking! Not like that! "Natsuki... I just don't know about us anymore. You're two different people now, I just cant keep up." she said.

"Nao, wait!" the bluenette yelled, while the girl started walking towards the door. She tried yelling again, but her head pounded once. Then again. Then her stomach twisted into a knot and she felt bile rising up to her throat. Air would not get in, and the next time she tried to speak only vomit came out.

Natsuki doubled over the bed and dumped her stomach contents onto the carpet. Nao turned and saw that horrible sight. Throwing herself back onto the bed, the girl bluenette started coughing violently and dry heaving, as if something wanting to get out. But nothing was left. "N-Naaao!"

"Fuck!" Nao yelled, running over to the bed. She put her head against Natsuki's chest and heard the rapid heart-beat as Natsuki gasped and struggled for air. Nao checked everything else. Eyes, body temperature, sweating, and pulse; which was slowly recending. She nearly screamed 'demon' when Natsuki body began to shake violently, but instead she yelled, "P-Poison! Fujino!" She grabbed the blankets on the bed and covered the girl.

Not a second later, Shizuru came in the door. She had been waiting for Nao to clean up Natsuki so she could visit. But instead... "Natsuki!" she screamed, running over to the bed staring in shock. First, Natsuki looked sick. She was shaking and looked dead.

Also, the blanket and fallen off of her.

Natsuki... had breasts.

"Don't stand there! Message the doctor! The Kuga doctor, he knows about Natsuki! Now close your mouth and hurry!" Nao screamed at the girl. Shizuru snapped out of it and ran off, probably to go find her father. "Shit, shit, shit." Nao muttered over and over again.

"Nao!" Natsuki gasped. She reached over to the table and grabbed the bucket. She quickly dumped it onto the floor and held it to her face, vomiting again. And again.

'_Why! Why? Who would poison Natsuki! She's eaten nothing! She only drank... alcohol. From Fujino's Club... that fucking rat Mr. Fujino and his club did this! That bastard!'_

_

* * *

_

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: DUN DUN DUN**

**Nao: And the ploy thickens**

**Natsuki: 'Zuru knows?**

**Me: Ya**

**Nao: Fujino's Club?**

**Me: Ya**

**Them: oh...**

**Shizuru: Wait... poison?**

**Me: ...Ya. Sorry no ShizNat stuff, you monsters. But PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW -**gets on knees and kisses your feet**-**

**Natsuki: Shu loves reviews...**

**Me: They make me feel loved :D PLEEEEEASE you anonymous readers just review. I don't care if it's a little 'awesome' or 'i like it'. IT STILL COUNTS  
**


	8. Moving Forward

**Me: I'm back!**

**Nao: Shu's been doing good in school, for once...**

**Me: -**glares**- I've been focusing more. But that means ignoring my lovers/fans here!**

**Natsuki: -**dies**-**

**Me: Oh yea... oops...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - **Moving Forward  
**

* * *

Shizuru sat in a chair by her bed silently. An old doctor leaned over Natsuki, checking her pulse and wiping her brow regularly. The man had been there for the last hour, examining the girl and making sure everything was okay. Finally, the man straightened up and smiled at her while covering Natsuki with the blanket. Shizuru stood and walked over to the man, looking at him worriedly, "Is she going to be okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." the man said, his white mustache moving with his words. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be fine." he said again for reassurance.

The girl nodded and glanced at the bed. Natsuki had stopped shaking, but now she was sweating and breathing heavily. It looked like hell, "Do you know what happened? Or who did this?" she questioned, looking at the man hopefully. If she knew who did it, she would have them hung immediately.

The man shook his head sadly and glanced at the bluenette, "No, I have no idea who would want to hurt Natsuki. She's a very nice... man." he said, smiling a bit as he tried to lighten the mood. He failed. "Well anyway, the poison in her system may be arsenic, from what Nao told me. But the symptoms suggest it may be mixed with many other random chemicals. Sweating, convolutions and nausea are associated with arsenic, but there are also many others.

"I also think that the other chemicals mixed in could have been common household items. And that they may have canceled out the potency of the arsenic. So whoever did this, did it with a deadly intent, but it was they who caused them to fail. Simply treat her well, and give her a clove of garlic a day." he said, nodding to himself.

Shizuru nodded and sighed. The doctor packed up and soon left, leaving Natsuki in Shizuru's care. The old man instructed her to treat Natsuki like she girl had a normal, not contagious, flu virus. He also said she should be kept cooled off by not wearing too many layers of clothing, which means no dressing as a man, which meant no visitors expect for Nao.

Shizuru sat by the bed side of Natsuki's bed and watched the girl. So, Natsuki was a woman. She was a woman, with rather large breasts, and she was a woman. She had a very nice body, and a vagina. Did I mention she had breasts? And that she's a woman?

"Mmmm..." Natsuki muttered, her eyes squinting. She glared into the sun and opened her eyes.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said excitedly, standing from her chair and moving to the bedside. She took the bluenette's hand in hers and smiled softly, watching at Natsuki adjusted her eyes. "Love, are you feeling better?" she asked.

The bluenette looked to her and shook her head. Natsuki's grip on Shizuru's hand tightened, "You know?" she asked in a hoarse voice, looking down at the bed. Her breasts popped up from under the blanket, clearly demonstrating her gender.

"Yes..." Shizuru said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on top of Natsuki's and smiled at the girl, "Please, don't worry. This isn't a large issue. We can talk about it later, but right now you need to rest." She said, leaning down and kissing the girl's forehead.

Natsuki nodded and sighed. The bluenette lifted her arms and held the covers up, scooting over and making a bit or space. Blushing a bit, Shizuru crawled into the bed and laid down with her back to the other girl. The bluenette wrapped her arms around Shizuru and sighed, snuggling closer and relishing her new heat source, "Thank you, 'Zuru." she whispered.

The Fujino put one of her hand atop one of Natsuki's and intertwined their fingers. She stayed like that until she felt Natsuki's breath even out and her grip loosen. She smiled to herself, realizing that there was nothing holding her back from falling in love with the bluenette, "Anything for you, my love." she whispered as she followed Natsuki to slumber land.

* * *

Nao balanced a bowl of soup in her hands as she walked down the hall. She looked up to see two of her fellow maids peaking to Natsuki's room. They were giggling and pointing, while one was writing something down. "Hey, get away from there!" Nao yelled, glaring at the girls.

The two girls looked up and flinched. Nao was already known in the house for her temper, so it was really a bad idea to piss her off. They ran by her and down the hall, still giggling and laughing to each other. Nao rolled her eyes and kicked the door open, walking inside. Her jaw dropped.

Shizuru was curled up in bed with Natsuki. The bluenette's hair was still down and her arms were wrapped around the Fujino. They were asleep, snuggling in the bed all close and looking lovey dovey. They looked like a loving married couple... "Wake up, princess! You too, cheater!" Nao yelled, kicking the end of the bed. Shizuru shot up from the bed and glared at the red head, "What? Get out of bed, Natsuki needs to eat." Nao said, glaring at the girl.

Sighing, and knowing that Nao was right, Shizuru got up from the bed and moved away. The girl moved and stood a little ways away, watching as the red woke up her former lover.

Nao sighed and put the bowl on the night stand. She sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a blue stand of hair behind the girl's ear and smiled, "Time to get up, Love." she whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Shizuru stopped and glared at Nao.

"Mmmm..." Natsuki moaned, rolling over in the bed and facing away from the girl. Nao rolled her eyes and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, pushing her onto her back once more. She carefully redid the buttons to Natsuki's shirt, watching as a small smile grew on the sick girl's face, "Nao, you pamper me. You don't have to."

"Funny joke." Nao said, a smile tugging at her lips. Okay, so Natsuki was a lying cheater, but she was still cute... "Come on, ass, time to eat. I made your favorite soup. Sit up, relax, and enjoy." Nao said, smiling at her friend.

She watched as Natsuki smiled back and puckered her lips, awaiting a kiss. OOooohhh... Nao smirked and glanced at Shizuru, making sure the brunette was watching before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Natsuki's in a loving kiss.

Tightening her hold on the blanket under her, Shizuru watched the two kiss. Nao was competition? Okay well so was half the town, but Nao is _serious_ competition. Someone who already had the Lord's heart, but was fighting to keep it. Shizuru would be the one to try and steal it.

As the kiss broke, things seemed to calm down. Natsuki ate her soup and talked to Nao and Shizuru as to why she was sick. She found out it was poison, arsenic, that someone was trying to kill her, and that she went out drinking. "Wait a second, I went to a pub?" she asked, raising her brows.

Shizuru nodded, "Yes, you did. Is that not normal?" she asked, looking to Nao. Most of the men in the town went to pubs on a daily basis, so what was the problem? Oh right, Natsuki's a girl. That's right...

"Of course not." Nao said, rolling her eyes, "Natsuki only drinks wine at parties or special events. Maybe a beer if her father forces it on her." she said, reaching down and moving a hair out of Natsuki's face. The bluenette looked up at her and smirked, nodding at her. "Ya, I know you that well."

"And maybe a shot of liquor if Shizuru's father forces it on me with a fun pointed between my eyes." the girl in the bed said, chuckling to herself.

Scoffing, Shizuru shook her head, "My father would not! He swore on our parent's wedding day that he wouldn't drink for twenty years, and he has five years left. My father would never do something against my mother like that, he loves her very much!" she argued strongly, glaring at Nao and Natsuki. Mainly Nao.

Rolling her eyes again, Nao turned her back to them and started cleaning up Natsuki's things. _'Oh ya, because your father doesn't finish a bottle a day. He isn't the biggest player in this town. He's never cheated on his wife five times in one night. And he absolutely never opened a secret bar and tried to poison your fiancé.' _she thought, her hate for the man growing with every second.

Natsuki watched was Nao seemed to be thinking about something. She shrugged and looked to Shizuru, "'Zuru, I really don't drink anything else other than wine. And I even had some last night, I think. From the pub. After that everything gets kind of fuzzy..."

"Wine?" Nao yelled, turning and looking at Natsuki in shock. _'...They don't serve wine at the pub... only to special people. Not even Lords, but... Oh my god.'_

* * *

"Well detective, what do you think?" a man said, looking around as they walked throughout the empty pub. They cleared it out so that they may investigate the poisoning of Lord Kuga. Even in the middle of the day it was full of drunks and half naked women...

The man in a trench coat who was looking at half empty bottle of rum sighed, "Arsenic has a very distinct taste, so if Lord Kuga drank it in his beer he would easily recognize it. Unless this is a suicide case, I don't know what happened." he said, kicking over a chair and sighing.

The other man nodded, sitting on one of the chairs and grabbing a bottle of rum, "Maybe it is a suicide case and he's just trying to blame it on the bar." he yelled, drowning a bit of the rum.

Shaking his head, the detective glared at the man, "Lord Kuga is a Lord. His wealth is beyond reach, his fame in the town is unmistakable, he's engaged to Shizuru Fujino, and every woman fawns over him. There's no reason for him to want to end it all."

"Sir!" a man called from the behind the bar, "I think we found something!" he yelled again.

The two men in the room looked to each other before hurrying behind the bar. There they met with two other men. One was holding up a bottle of wine, "Sir, this is the only bottle of wine in the bar. It's still fresh, so it must be recently opened." he explained, pouring a bit into a cup.

The detective grabbed the cup and sniffed it, a hard look coming upon his face. He downed the wine and grimaced, "Ugh, hate the stuff. What's so important about this?" he asked.

"Lord Kuga loves wine." another man said. He poured himself a cup and drank it too, nodding to himself, "This wine is amazing. It would easily cover up the taste of any poison." he said, sighing. The men all looked to each other and nodded. "That answers the question of how."

"Now, we just need to know who." the detective muttered. He ran a hand down his face and sighed, "This is so much work... James, get the manager of the bar here. I want to know the names and the addresses of the women working here that night, and I also want to know which ones have access to the alcohol. I want all this information by the afternoon, and I want those women here tomorrow for questioning!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Bye, Nao." Natsuki muttered against the red head's lips. Shizuru rolled her eyes and watched as the two kissed goodbye. They were acting all lovey dovey just because they had been 'reunited', as Natsuki put it. "I'll see you tomorrow." she added, smiling a bit.

"I love you." Nao whispered quickly, grabbing her tray and quickly leaving the room.

Grinning to herself and happy that the troublesome red head was gone, Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed by Natsuki, quickly leaning down and giving the bluenette another kiss. The girl quickly reacted and kissed her back, blinking and pulling away, "What was that for?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't like seeing you and Nao together." Shizuru answered honestly, an emotionless look on her face.

Natsuki sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, "So then, you're okay with this?" she asked, hesitating a bit. Nao did say that not many girl's liked other girls. It was, after all, very unmoral and very illegal. "You know, the whole me being a girl thing." she muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru nodded, "I thought it would have been fairly obvious by now. I'm still here, aren't I? And besides, I only like women." she added, smiling nervously.

"Oh yea, Reito told me about that last night. I think..." Natsuki said, flinching when she thought back to the night, "I had a lot to drink… I wonder what else happened. Maybe something important..."

"Ara, of course something important happened, you were poisoned!" the brunette joked, rolling her eyes. "And yes, I'm okay with everything. In fact, I like that you are a woman. Men are very odd creatures." she said, smiling a bit.

Natsuki returned the smile and leaned forward, kissing the girl softly. "Thanks, 'Zuru."

A knocking at the door quickly broke the girls apart, "Natsuki?" a voice called out.

Natsuki's eyes widened a bit before a hard pounding was heard on the door much louder this time, "Natsuki! Are you in there! Open up! Mai brought you food!" a small childish voice called out.

"Mai! Mikoto! Come in!" Natsuki yelled happily. Shizuru stood up in shock as a small black blur ran through the room and jumped on Natsuki, engulfing the larger girl in a hug. Natsuki held the child closer to her and grinned happily, "Mikoto! It's been so long! Mai, bring her around more!"

A woman with a large bust walked into the room, the edge of her dress sweeping the floor. She had short orange hair and smirked at the girl I the bed, "I brought your favorite casserole, Nao has it down stairs. She looks good. I bet it was you who left that hickey on her, huh?" she asked, winking.

"Who's Nao?" the kid in Natsuki's arms looked up at the bluenette and grinned, "Mikoto wants to know how to make a hickey! I want to give Mai a hickey! Pleeeeease Natsuki?" the kid asked, giving her best puppy eyes.

"Haha, no, Mikoto. Tate would get mad. You're still with the old bastard, right?" Natsuki asked in a very unexcited voice.

"Sadly yes." Mai muttered. Mikoto jumped off the bed and ran into the woman's arms, rubbing her face in the woman's bosom, making Mai laugh a bit, "But, it's okay. Just like you have Nao, I have Mikoto to keep me company." she said, smiling.

"Ara…" Shizuru muttered, watching the kid rub his face into the woman's chest. "You two seem extremely close. Is he your son?" she asked, looking at the child. Spiky black hair, long braided sideburns, black pants and a brown short. Average boy.

Natsuki chuckled a bit, rolling her eyes. She pointed to Mai and Mikoto with a grin, "My bad. 'Zuru, this is Mikoto and Mai. Guys, this is my fiancé, Shizuru Fujino. 'Zuru, Mai was my friend a few years ago before she was sent away to be married. Mikoto was and is Mai's maid."

"Maid? Not butler… oh! You're a girl…" Shizuru muttered, a nervous smile on her face.

Blinking, Natsuki reached out and grabbed one of Mikoto's sideburns, holding it on her hand, "Where did these come from? Last time I saw her she had long wavy hair… she does look like a boy now." she said, letting the hair fall from her hand.

Mai sighed and nodded, "Actually, that's why we're here. Tate is…"

"His penis doesn't work!" Mikoto shouted.

"Mikoto!"

"Haha! Sucker!" Natsuki shouted, falling back onto the bed and laughing. Shizuru giggled behind her hand and watched as her fiancé laughed her heart out, obviously feeling better. It was a nice sound; Natsuki's laugh. It was happy, and very playful.

Mai rolled her eyes and nodded, sitting in the chair by her bed. "Yes, technically Mikoto is correct. Tate is unable to have children, trust me. We've tried. Well, he's tried." she said, shivering in disgust. She made a face before continuing, "My point is, we've adopted Mikoto into the family, but like you, she has to pretend to be a male so that she may marry and carry on the family name. We want you to teacher her how to be a man."

The laughing on the bed was replaced by a groan. Natsuki sat back up and glared at her friends, "You know I was just poisoned, right? I shouldn't be walking around town with a little kid. Too much stress; I could die."

"Nao said you're fine." Mai countered, glaring right back at her friend and smirking a bit. "All you have to do is hang out with her for a few days and we'll be out of your hair."

"Ara, so many people have to pretend to be a male in this town?" Shizuru asked, wondering if this was actually a common occurrence. A few hours ago she was sure that nothing like this had even happened. But now... she wasn't sure if her won mother was even a woman anymore.

Wait a minute...

Mikoto took Natsuki's hand in her own and gave the girl another puppy dog look, "Pweese, Natsuki. Do a little favor for your sibling?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a very cute pout.

"Psh, if you were two years older you'd be my fiancé, Mikoto. Of course I will! You're like the family I always wanted." Natsuki answered, scooping the girl into her arms and putting her in a bone crushing hug.

Mai rolled her eyes and stared at the two. "Rule number one: No alcohol. Two: No girls. Three: No naked women." Mai said, her stare turning into a deathly glare at the two girls on the bed. "I swear if you ruin her innocence, so help me god I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh ya, you can try." Natsuki said, smirking a bit, "Along with whoever else in this godforsaken town is trying to kill me." she muttered.

"Shizuru," Mai started, looking to the brunette, who perked up at the sound of her voice, "Please take care of Natsuki. Because if I lose her, I lose my best friend." she said sincerely, bowing lowly to Shizuru.

"Ara, not to worry, Mai. I'll keep her safe and sound." Shizuru answered, returning the bow.

* * *

After a few hours of visiting and catching up, Mai and Mikoto left with a strange man that came to pick them up. He had black hair on the sides… but it was blonde on top. Very strange man… Soon, Natsuki was back in bed resting and taking a nap, getting ready for her day with Mikoto tomorrow. Then, Mrs. Fujino knocked and requested to speak with her daughter.

And that is why Shizuru is now staring at her mother in shock. The brunette gulped down the lump in her throat and glared at her mother, "You want me to what!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air in anger.

"Seal the deal!" her mother yelled back, grinning at her daughter like a minx. "You have in there a man resting and retrieving his health! Nothing can do that quite like a little sexual help!" her mother said with a large grin.

Shizuru facepalmed and sighed, shaking her head at her mother, "Woman it doesn't work like that!" she yelled, a groan escaping her lips. "You always told me to save it for marriage, anyway!"

"Ara, that was before you had a weakened man in your bed. Now go go go." she said, pushing her daughter back into the room and closing it behind her.

Shizuru gulped and looked to the bed, where a smirking Natsuki was sitting. Shizuru blushed a bright red and looked away, while the bluenette just continued to smirk, "So… sexual healing, eh?" she asked, raising her eye brows. When she got no response, Natsuki rolled her eyes and held out her arms, "Come here."

Obediently, the Fujino walked across the room and laid in the bed with the other girl, letting Natsuki wrap her arms around her. The bluenette held her close and kissed the back of her neck, trying to hold in a laugh, "You're mother really wants us together, huh?"

Still staying silent, Shizuru sat up quickly and stuffed her legs under the blanket. She twisted and started unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt. The other girl stayed silent and watched very carefully. Shizuru laid on the bed again and leaned forward, kissing Natsuki's neck.

The bluenette sighed and tilted her head, laying on her back. She watched as the other girl straddled her on the bed and continued to kiss lower and lower, stopping to nibble on her collarbone. Biting her lip to stop the sound from coming out, Natsuki shivered at the feeling, "'Zuru..." she whispered.

Shizuru kissed lower and lower, her tongue following the trail between Natsuki's breasts and down to her luscious abs. Natsuki watched the brown head disappear below the blanket, and not much later she felt more kisses and bites being placed along her stomach.

"My mother is right." Shizuru muttered, dragged her teeth down the stomach in front of her. The response she got as a loud moan. "'Zuru, I'm sensitive there..." Natsuki muttered through her teeth.

Natsuki shivered as she felt her pants being loosened. She lifted her hips and felt them being slid down to her ankles before being pulled off...

...

"Fuck, Shizuru!"

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: o.o**

**Natsuki: ...**

**Shizuru: -licks lips-**

**Me: -bites lip-**

**Nao: ...**

**Shizuru: ...**

**Mai: ...**

**Mikoto: ...**

**Me: I NEED A BETA READER PLEASE!**

**Shizuru: Way to break the intensity, Shu**

**Me: It's what i do best. Now PLEASE review everyone! We've had an amazing number of reviewers and I love you all! I beg you, review! PLEASE! Also, recommend a beta reader. Or if you are one and you like my story, PM me. I need you...  
**


	9. Secrets Owerflowing

**Me: Sorry guys, winter finals are coming up and I've been studying for my drama final like crazy**

**Nao: Does this mean that all drama kids are gay?**

**Me: No, just me!**

**Natsuki: Really?**

**Me: And Emilio... Emmy... Christy- Go away!**

**Nao: Loser...**

**Me: Fuck you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - **Secrets Overflowing  
**

* * *

Natsuki winced as she stepped out of bed. She stood and sighed, grinning to herself slightly. This morning, she is supposed to take Mikoto out to town and show her how to be a man. Shizuru lay in the bed, the blankets pulled up over her chest. "Lord Kuga, you don't have to leave for another hour." she said.

Walking over to the window and pulling the curtains open, Natsuki smiled at the sunrise climbing over the mountains, "Yes, but I had a hell of a work out last night." she said, looking over her shoulder and winking at the brunette, "I would like to eat."

Shizuru winked back and spread her legs under the blankets, immediately catching the bluenette's eye. "I have something you could eat…" she muttered.

"…And that's where I leave." Natsuki said quickly, turning and walking towards the door, "See ya 'Zuru! Bye!" she yelled as she opened the door and closed it behind her. As she walked down the halls, she saw the maids all stop and stare at her. Well, they didn't stare. They glared. And they glared death at her like she was the walking dead.

Seeing at least one familiar face, she walked up to one maid and smiled at the woman, "Zaina, do you happen to know where Mai and Mikoto Tate are staying? They came around yesterday evening." she asked.

Zaina rolled her eyes and pushed past Natsuki, jamming her shoulder into the bluenette's chest and muttering a quick "man-whore" before walking down the hall. The Lord stared in shock as she watched the woman walk down the hall. No maid. No human being had ever talked about her like that. Or said something like that directly to her face. _'What the hell is going on?' _ she thought as she descended the stairs of the foreign house.

Seeing a familiar shade of red dart behind a door, Natsuki smirked and went in the same door to come upon a bustling room. Three or four men were all running around, steam rising in the air, food flying and landing on plates. "Come on, men! The Fujino's want their breakf- Lord Kuga!" one of them yelled.

Suddenly, all movement in the room stopped. They all put their arms at their sides and bowed, then went right back to work. Natsuki nodded at them and looked around, seeing her old friend bent over a counter. Sneaking up, Natsuki raised her palm and brought it down, hard, on Nao's ass.

"EEP!" Nao screamed, turning a bright red and putting her head on the table. She clamped her eyes shut and sighed hard, "Fujino… not now…" she muttered.

Natsuki leaned back, her eyes widening. Nao thought that she was a Fujino? The only Fujino she called Fujino was Shizuru. So… "You're sleeping with Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned, taking a step back.

Nao whipped around right away, her eyes wide in shock at hearing that all too familiar voice. And upon seeing Natsuki there, frozen in fear and hurt, she stopped. "I-I… She… it's not like that Natsuki.. please you have got to believe me!" she yelled.

Seemed like everything started to quiet down.

Looking around, Natsuki spotted an old looking door and flung it open,. She grabbed the red head, pushed her in and closed the door behind them. The old spice cabinet there were in was dimly lit and held an eerie feeling. Natsuki trapped Nao against the wall and glared at the girl, "You explain everything to me, right now, or so help me god we're through." she threatened.

Nao nodded quickly and sighed, "She sleeps with all the maids. I-I dunno, she just does. I guess before I came, her favorite was this chick called Zaina, and now it's me. That's why I have this hickey on my neck. She gave it to me, and the other maids hate me because now I'm the favorite, and they also hate you because everyone in this house that isn't rich knows that you two had sex last night. And by the way," she said, slammed her fist onto Natsuki's arm, "how could you have sex with her! You're in just as much trouble as I am!" she whispered harshly.

Natsuki backed away and nodded. She shook her head and sighed, "You're right. I have no right to be mad at you. First we're having sex with each other, now we're having sex with a different woman…" she muttered, rubbing her hand across her face. "Too complicated for me."

Sighed, the red head leaned back and thought. "Natsuki… lets end this." she said. When her counter part looked at her with wide eyes, she looked away and tried to hide her guilt, "You're engaged, you're sleeping with her, and you have a lot to deal with. Plus, your father will be back within a few days. And to top it off, I'm now living in a house with at least 20 sexually frustrate women, because the person they usually slept with is googoo over you." she said.

"Nao… Wait, you just want to end it all?" Natsuki questioned, glaring at the girl, "After everything we've been through, after being together for so long, growing up together, exploring the world together, and having done so much, you just want to stop everything?" she asked angrily.

Closing her eyes, Nao bit her lip and nodded, "Yes…" She could feel it in her chest. That feeling that came when something was horribly wrong. That tightening, that pain, that same aura of despair that held your heart and gripped it till it was ready to burst. The ultimate pain. Heartbreak. Utter and complete knowledge that you lost someone important. It sucks.

"I see…" Natsuki growled out, looking around the room. Suddenly she was very claustrophobic and scared. She'd just lost the most important person in her life, and they were still in the same tiny 5 x 5 room, a few inches apart but ignoring each other. "Well… goodbye." she whispered, "I love you." And without another thought, she opened the door and left the kitchen.

"Liar…" Nao whispered, sinking to her knees and wiping her eyes before the tears could spill out.

**

* * *

**

"Lord Kuga." a man in the kitchen said, catching Natsuki just before she could leave the kitchen. Natsuki turned and glared at him, but he held a plate out to her and nodded, "This is what Nao was making before you came in. You're breakfast." he said.

Natsuki took the plate and looked down; the casserole Mai had made her. "Thanks." she said quickly, taking the offered fork and walking to the dining room. Already there were two other people, happily eating. "'Zuru… Mikoto." she greeted, sitting between the two.

The two nodded at her, but kept eating. Natsuki sighed and started eating too.

"Ahh, Lord Kuga." a loud voice rang out. All three looked over and saw a man leaning against the doorway. "And who is your young friend?" Reito asked, walking into the room and standing at the end of the table.

"Sober for once?" Shizuru asked, rolling her eyes and sitting up straight in the chair. She looked at her cousin with a very fake smile and hateful eyes. "Or have you come to apologize for taking my love to a club where he was poisoned and nearly died." she said with vemon.

The man rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "I believe your _love_ was having a wonderful time drinking and staring at the half naked women. Surely you know of them, the ones that come dance on your lap and kiss you all night."

The brunette woman turned and glared at Natsuki, who put her hands in front of her in defense, "I was poisoned and have no recognition of this." she said quickly, turning back to her food and eating.

"I'm Mikoto!" the youngest yelled, jumping up in her seat and raising her hand. "I'm Mikoto Tate! Son of Sir Yuuichi and Mai Tate and next in line for the Yuuichi fortune!" she said happily.

Reito nodded at her and grinned. He walked over to the young girl and kneeled in front of her, bowing his head, "Well then, I am honored to meet you, young Sir Mikoto. Please, tell me, would your mother happen to be that very busty woman I saw outside?" he asked, raising his head and smirking pervertedly.

Mikoto glared at him and Natsuki stood in her chair, "Reito, I hope you aren't thinking about doing anything to harass my old friend Mai. As a Lord, I will use all my power to protect her at all costs, no matter who it is I have to use this power on." she growled out.

His eyes widening, Reito stood quickly and backed away. "Nice to meet you, Sir Mikoto. Would you mind if I accompany you and Lord Kuga on your day out?" he asked nicely.

Narrowing her eyes, Mikoto nodded slowly but kept on a straight face, "I suppose so… but I'm watching you…" she muttered.

"Wonderful!" the man said happily. "So then, shall we go?" he asked, walking towards the door again. Mikoto followed after him happily, while Natsuki sighed. Spending her day with Reito was not what she had in plan. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, standing up slowly and looking to the bluenette. "Please, don't drink any alcohol, not after…"

"I won't." the bluenette assured her, leaning down and kissing her. Shizuru kissed back softly, holding Natsuki closer to her. The Lord smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She quickly caught up to the other two men as they all left the mansion.

Outside was a man and a woman, both standing by a carriage. "Mai!" Mikoto yelled, running into the woman, giving her a hug and rubbing her face into the woman's bosom. Reito raised his brows and approached cautiously, "Mr. and Mrs. Tate Yuuichi, I presume?" he asked kindly, taking Mai's hand in his and bowing. He kissed the back of her hand and looked up at her, wiggling his eye brow.

"No! Mai is mine!" Mikoto yelled, turning around and pushing Reito away from the busty woman. Mai blushed a bit and patted Mikoto's head, calming the girl down, "Thanks Mikoto, but I can handle this." she said, "Hello, I'm Mai Tate." she said, smiling at the man.

Reito returned the smile and looked to the man next to her, "Yuuichi Tate I presume?" he asked, watching the man take his finger out of his ear and outstretch his hand. Reito stared at the hand and sighed, shaking it quickly and roughly, then wiping his hand on his pants, "So then, I'll be accompanying your son on his day with Lord Kuga." he said, mainly to Mai.

Looking down at Mikoto, Mai smiled and kissed the girl's forehead, "Be nice to Mr…"

"Reito Kanzaki."

"Right. Be nice to him, for mommy, okay?" Mai asked, kissing the girls forehead again and smiling at her. Mikoto nodded determinedly and stood by Natsuki's side, standing tall. Mai rolled her eyes and turned to her old friend, "Natsuki, remember to stay out of trouble!" she said smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki nodded and grinned, "Of course. I already promised Shizuru I wouldn't drink after what happened, so it doesn't matter. Mikoto's safe with me!" she said, putting her fist over her heart and grinning. Mai smiled at her old friend and nodded. Her and the man climbed into the carriage before ridding away, waving to them all.

Reito quickly called for their own carriage and soon, the three of them were off to the town. Riding in the carriage, Mikoto was looking out the window like a small child, oooing and ahhing at the new sights. Reito pounded on the wall behind him and opened the small slot there, which showed the driver, "To my pub." he said.

Shaking her head, Natsuki sighed, "No, we can't go there. I promised Mai that Mikoto would learn how to be a man the way I did. So no women, alcohol, or sex." she said, glaring at the man.

Mikoto jumped up on her seat next to Natsuki and nodded, "I'll do whatever Mai said, so I'm with Natsuki! I won't want to have to go see women dancing, or to get drunk, or to have socks!" she said with a pout.

"…It's sex, no socks." Reito said, staring at her in confusion, "Besides, who's the manliest man you know, Lord Kuga?" he asked, smirking at her. Of course He was going to say 'the wonderful Reito Kanzaki', like everyone else did.

"My father." Natsuki said instantly. The man that taught her how to talk, how to talk, and how to drink wine without having to wince every time that horrible disgusting smell entered her nostrils. "My father taught me everything I know, and one day I'm going to take his place as Lord of this town."

"Ya that's nice, so to the pub it is." Reito said, nodding at her.

"I said no!"

"Alright Kuga, let me clue you in one a not so little secret." Reito said, laying back and spreading his legs. He made himself comfortable and smirked at her, "If you knew half of the stories about your old man that I know, you'd think he was the scummiest, dirtiest, sickest man on this earth."

"I couldn't think that about him/"

"Oh yes you can! It's my pub, in the terms of which I run it and keep it open, but there are two specific owners. One, is my uncle, but the other is your old man." Reito said, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

Natsuki shook her head. No. No, there's no way her father could be part of such a disgusting place. That club was for drunks and men that loved to disgrace the holy sanctity of marriage. "You're lying."

"Why do you think you and Shizuru are getting married?"

**

* * *

**

"Ah, Detective, to what pleasure to I owe this visit?" Mr. Fujino asked, leaning forward in his desk and looking to the man in the coat on front of him. His eyes darted around the room nervously as three other men were walking around, looking at his books and opening drawers.

The man in front of the desk took his arm out from behind him and placed a bottle on the desk. He looked down to it, then to Mr. Fujino, "Can you please tell me what this is, sir?" the detective said with a serious face.

Leaning back in his chair, Mr. Fujino cocked his head to the side and smiled, "That… is a bottle of wine. Shouldn't you be trying to get the man that poisoned my future son in law? I don't see why you have to be showing me bottles of wine to d-"

"Sir!" The detective said, slamming his hands down on the table and glaring at the man, "The doctor said that the poison used in the attempted murder of Lord Natsuki Kuga was arsenic. Arsenic, as you know, is very deadly and the own reason that that man isn't dead right now is because it was mixed with other house hold chemicals, all of which we have been able to find within your mansion."

Staring hard at the man, Mr. Fujino chuckled lightly, "Do you honestly think that I'm trying to kill Lord Kuga?"

Ignoring the question, the detective turned and held his hands behind his back, "The taste of the arsenic is a powerful thing, which only could have been covered up by the ever more potent taste of wine. You'd think that there wouldn't be any wine in a pub like the one that your nephew owns, but there was. A single bottle of wine, which had been opened and used the night Lord Natsuki Kuga, was there, drinking! With your nephew!"

"You're telling me all this because you think Reito is to blame!" Mr. Fujino questioned, standing in his chair and glaring at the man.

"No, I'm telling you this because **you**… are under investigation, Mr. Fujino." the detective said clearly, glaring at the man. Mr. Fujino sat back in his chair and stayed silent, analyzing the men in his room. "Upon interviewing your nephew's female workers, they all said that that bottle is kept there by your command. That command being, so that Lord Natsuki Kuga may have something to drink that _special _night he goes to that pub. Care to explain?"

Smiling to himself, Mr. Fujino nodded. "Of course. You see, the co-owner of that pub is my good friend, Chris Kuga. He has told me many times that once he becomes too old to enjoy the pleasures of life, he will pass on the pleasures of our pub to his son, Lord Natsuki Kuga. The special night that I was referring too was the day that Lord Kuga would come to won his half of the pub. He only drinks wine, so I've heard."

"…Damn that is a good reason… We'll be back when we have more evidence, Mr. Fujino." the detective said. He nodded to the other man and walked to the door, where Zaina was waiting to open it for them.

As they left, Zaina closed the door and immediately Mr. Fujino was up and pacing around the room, "You fucking idiot!" he yelled, glaring at the maid, "You should have gotten rid of the bottle. We're lucky you remembered to wear that fucking veil.

"I did what you said, you can't blame me!" the maid yelled back at him. She instantly regretted it. Mr. Fujino slammed her against the wall and held her throat tight, "L-Let go…"

The man chuckled as and shook his head, "You want my daughter for yourself. I want money. Lord Kuga's mother should already be taken care of, now all you have to do it get rid of Natsuki, and I'll take care of his father."

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you took us here anyway…" Natsuki grumbled as her, Mikoto and Reito were seated. Of course, they were at the same table as last night, and already had three beers in front of them. "Mikoto, don't drink tha- Mikoto!" she yelled.

The younger girl slammed the empty mug on the table and burped loudly, grinning at Natsuki with a foamy mustache upon her lip, "That was good!"

Reito gaped at her and smirked. "I like him!" he said, patting Mikoto's back and waving his hand in the air, "Waitress, another! Wow, I like him a lot!"

"Mikoto, Mai said no alcohol!" Natsuki said, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that this was all a horrible dream. Mai was gonna punch her. "How do you not hate that shit?" she asked. Really the taste of beer was like shit to her, she had no idea why anyone in their right mind would drink it.

"My step-father gives it to me almost everyday. I'll go in his room and he'll give me this huuuge cup, and fill it up with that foamy stuff, and we have competitions to see who can drink the most! He always falls asleep afterwards though…" Mikoto said, grabbing the mug from the waitress's hands and downing the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

Natsuki sighed and watched Reito. The man had a deep look in his face, like he was stuck in his thoughts and he was about to make a big decisions. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Anything else your father give you on a daily basis?" he asked.

Mikoto shook her head and grabbed Natsuki mug and started to drink it, "No, but he does have these books filled with drawings of women. But they don't have any clothes on. And if they do, it's almost nothing."

"Fuck you've been corrupted." Natsuki said, burying her face in her hands and sighing.

"I need to spend of time with that man…" Reito muttered under his breath. Behind his chair, we was signaling one of the waitress, who motioned to the three ladies on stage. Those ladies each got down and made their way to the table. "Mikoto, ever gotten a dance from a woman on your lap?" he asked.

"What kind of question is- Oh hell no!" Natsuki yelled, looking up and seeing the girls. Instead, her chair was turned and one woman was placed on her lap. The bluenette froze in shock and watched as the woman started to rotate her hips antagonizingly slow. "Uhhh…"

"Lord Kuga…" the woman muttered from her blood red lips. She arched her back, ran her hands down Natsuki's chest and leaned forward to put her mouth my the girl's ear, "My lucky night…" she whispered, moving back quickly and kissing the bluenette on the lips.

Mikoto quickly pushed the woman near her away and stood up, grabbing Reito's arm, "This feels like a bad thing." she said, glaring at the man who seemed to be enjoying his lap dance thoroughly. "I want to leave." she but, he waves her off. Going to Natsuki, she tugged on her friend's arm, "I want to go."

Nodding at the girl, Natsuki removed her hands from the dancer's ass and stood, making the woman get off of her. "Reito, we're leaving." she said, but the man waved her off and smirked at the other two women coming towards him. "Fucker…" Natsuki muttered, leaving the dark back through the back door and into the sunlight. Pulling Mikoto out of the alley, she breathed in the fresh air and smiled at her friend, "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"…I wanna go sleep. I don't feel good…" Mikoto mumbled, holding her stomach. Natsuki nodded and started walking down the street, taking her younger counterpart back to the Kuga household.

**

* * *

**

"Well, tell me what happened." the detective said, standing over a ditch that had just been dug out.

"One of the maids told us that she requested to be alone in her room, and that was late afternoon three days ago." one man said, flipping through his note pad. "After a few hours, they got nervous but didn't feel the need to investigate, until one of the older maids opened the room by picking the lock. She found the room destroyed and covered in blood."

The man nodded, then shook his head. "First the son is the victim of an attempted murder, and then the mother is found in a ditch by the house's gardens with her throat cut open and 'whore' dug into her forehead." he said, taking off his hat and bowing his head.

Another man came up to him and sighed, "Sir, the workers of this house are starting to get antsy. They want to have a proper burial as fast as possible." he said, pointing to the men and women watching them from a distance.

"Well then tell them to shut up. And luck on contacting the husband?" he asked. The other man shook his head, making the detective kick the ground. "Alright, someone has it out for this family! Get a messenger to where ever Chris Kuga is and get his some protection, now. I want Natsuki Kuga no where near this house for the next few days, not until we can clean this shit up. And I want a name, now!"

"Sir, I think I got something!" another man said, running up to them. He double over panting and tried to catch his breath. Finally, he stood up and held up a note pad of his own, "One of the butlers said that an old maid that was rid of from his house not too long ago was having an affair with Lord Kuga, and that the mother was the one pushing for the marriage with Shizuru Fujino the most." he said quickly.

"Well, we have a motive right there. Spit it out man, what's her name!" the detective yelled.

"Her name is Nao Yuuki. She was sold to the Fujino family just two days ago, sir."

"Perfect. I want her in my office for questioning tomorr-"

"Sir, Lord Natsuki Kuga is on his way! He's right down the rode with a younger man!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Ooooo drama**

**Nao: Fuck you, Shu, fuck you**

**Me: You can't. Taken, sorry**

**Natsuki: YOU KILLED MY MOM?**

**Shizuru: I was barely in this...**

**Nao: Shut up, princess, i wasnt in it at all**

**Reito: Lap Dances, WHOO**

**Me: WHOO**

**Nao: WHOO**

**Mikoto: BEER!**

**Me: -**gags**- Nasty stuff right there. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I will beg if i have to. I SEE YOU READING THIS! Don't think i dont! Now hit that pretty little REVIEW button and we can all live to see tomorrow, kay?**

**Nao: ...Loser**

**Me: -**glares**- Pleeeeease?  
**


	10. Thy Will

**Me: SORRY I'M LATE**

**Natsuki: So dramatic...**

**Me: ONE CHAPTER LEFT. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - **Thy Will  
**

* * *

Natsuki sat on her couch in the foyer with Mikoto asleep on her lap. Men kept walking by her, talking to the men and women that worked in the house. One of them was trying to send a messenger to the town that her father was in. According to one of them, Shizuru Fujino was on her way to help comfort the young Lord. Moving her head to the side, Natsuki avoided looking as a maid walking by her with bloodied sheets.

She ran her hand through Mikoto's short hair and sighed. Right now, she wasn't sad. Not even in the least bit. Oh no, she was hell bound pissed the fuck off. Her mother, the one person that loved her all her life, was now being pulled out of a ditch from her garden with a slit throat. On top of that, her father was her only family left. Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better. "Lord, Kuga."

"What do you want?" she growled out, sneering at one of the men in front of her.

The man, a little older than her, gulped and started fidgeting, "Well the one suspect that we have is on her way here. She'll be here soon… if you want to question her." he said, quickly retreating back outside.

The Lord rolled her eyes at such a weak man and sighed. Okay, now what should she do before her dad gets there?

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled as she ran through the house. She stopped by the couch and sat down, taking Natsuki's hand in hers and cradling it, "Natsuki, I heard what happened and ran over as fast as I could. I-"

Natsuki cut off the girl by putting her hand on the back of Shizuru's head and pulling her in for a kiss. It wasn't like any of their kisses so far; it was needy and passionate. Shizuru paused before kissing the bluenette back hungrily. Natsuki broke the kiss quickly to sit Mikoto up on the other side of the couch. When she looked back at Shizuru, the girl was laying against the other arm of the couch, just waiting to be taken.

"Natsuki!" Mai's voice called form the front of the house. Mikoto shot up like a bullet and ran towards the sound of her distressed friend, though Shizuru stayed behind. Natsuki followed soon after and ran outside to see Mai on the ground and Mikoto being held back by two men in suits.

"Hey!" She screamed, walking up to the men. They saw her and dropped Mikoto, but stood in front of Mai. Natsuki grabbed her younger friend's shoulder tightly and held her back, making Mikoto wince a bit. Glaring at the men, the bluenette stood tall and spoke loudly, "What are you doing to my friend?"

"She was trying to enter the house." one of them said, returning her glare.

Her eye twitching, Natsuki took a deep breath and friend to calm down, "And what made you think that you can use force to make sure that she doesn't come in?" she asked carefully.

"We are allowed to use whatever force is necessary to protect the ongoing investigation taking place here." The mother one said.

"Using big words doesn't make you smarter, jackass!" Mikoto yelled, trying to tackle the man again. But Natsuki held her back and tightened her hold on the girl's shoulder.

The man in front of her smirked and leaned down, flicking her nose, "I can do whatever I want, kid. I'm an officer." he said, his smirk widening with evil delight. Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she slowly let go of Mikoto's shoulder. The still smirking man was blind sided when Mikoto swung her fist around and decked him. He fell to the floor, holding a now broken and bleeding nose.

Mai shot up off the ground then, running up to Natsuki and hugging the Lord thankfully. Mikoto ran up to Mai and hugged the girl, asking what had happened.

The men on the floor glared at them. One stood up with his bleeding nose and pointed an accusing finger at the Lord, "How dare you! She isn't allowed on this property!" he screamed. "Only the boy, since he came with you and Miss Fujino because she's your fiance! That bitch has to go!"

"Bitch?" Natsuki questioned, walking forward towards the man with a serious glare in affect, "You assholes come to my home, dismantle my property, close off my house to my friends and tell me what I can and can't do? You're lucky I haven't had you put to death!" she yelled back.

Although what she said should have made the man back down, he decided to wind up and try to punch her through his anger. Natsuki put her hand up and caught the punch easily. Bending her hand down, she watched as the man in front of her fall in his knees, groaning in pain, "Stop, you'll break it!" he yelled.

"Don't you ever, hurt my friends." Natsuki yelled, holding a fist behind her. Simultaneously, she pulled the man up and slammed her fist into his face. He fell the to ground without a trace of movement. Reacting quickly, his friend ran forward to try and punch an unknowing Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled, seeing her friend in danger.

The bluenette spun around reaching into his jacket as he ran by her. Ducking out of the way, she dodged his punch and let Mikoto kick him in the stomach. The man groaned and fell to his knees, holding his middle in pain. Natsuki stood behind him and held out a pistol to his head, cocking it. "Attacking a Lord?" she asked confidently.

"Excuse m-me?" a shaking voice called out.

All four looked over to see the lead detective standing nearby. He waved nervously and chuckled, "I can stand up to Mr. Fujino but you scare the shit out of me... I'm sorry about my men. These two were drunk this morning, so I figured putting them on guard duty would be easiest." he said, walking over to them carefully.

"Mikoto, take Mai inside. And take her and Shizuru to my room, please." she said, lowering the gun and nodding at her friend. Mikoto nodded back and held Mai's hand as the two of them walked inside. Natsuki threw the gun on the ground and watched as the man on the floor crawled and hid behind his boss's legs. "Detective, I've had a long day. I'm sure you can imagine that my patience is at wit's end and a drunken idiot is the last thing I want to deal with."

The man nodded and picked up the pistol, quickly opening the barrel and emptying the bullets onto the ground. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I came out here to tell you that one of our field men found a man holding a concealed knife. The knife, which was caked in dried blood, is an old hunting knife. The man tried to kill our guy and was shot and killed, so unfortunately we can't question him. Also, he had a heft amount of money on him. We've decided that he was paid by a prominent person to kill your mother."

Sighing, Natsuki nodded slowly at the news. So, they found the guy that did it. But he was dead now. And, he was paid by someone obviously rich. "Do you have any idea who could have paid him?" she asked.

Shaking his head, the detective sighed, "No, we don't. That is a mystery all its own." he said, shaking his head sadly, "Poor little red head, we scared her so much dragging her down here thinking that she was the one that did this."

"Red head? Nao Yuuki?" Natsuki questioned with a surprised look. Her eye narrowed quickly at the man, who was now looking very guilty, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"We locked her in your room."

**

* * *

**

Shizuru smirked down powerfully at a helpless Nao. The red head was sitting on the edge of Natsuki bed, large metal shackles on her hands, trying to avoid the Fujino's condescending stare by watching the carpet closely. "You know, I didn't think that it would happen, but you're finally in the outfit I've always wanted you in."

"Fuck off, Fujino." Nao muttered as she continued to stare down at the floor. This is not the type of thing she thought she'd be doing. First, men in suits come into the house and smack her around, put shackles on her like a slave and then dragged her off through the streets back to this place. Natsuki was nowhere to be seen, Shizuru was there to mess with her, and she couldn't leave the room for fear of being attacked again.

"No I don't think I shall." Shizuru said, sitting next to the girl and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Nao softly, though it soon turned to a sinister smirk, "But I'll happily fuck the girl you love. Again."

Mai watched silently with Mikoto by her side as Nao took the words from Shizuru and simply nodded. Glaring at the Fujino, the woman wondered what Natsuki saw in her. Nao had been through more than that rich little snob had read about in the books mommy and daddy bought her. She knew nothing...

Slowly the door opened, and in walked Natsuki, who had her head down. The young Lord closed the door behind her and slowly looked up. Shizuru smiled and went over to the girl, "Natsuki, I'm so sorry about your mother. Apparently it was Nao that... did... this..." her voice drifted off as she saw a very hateful glare directed at her. "Natsuki? Are you okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki pushed pasted the girl and looked towards the red head, "Nao... look at me." she asked in a soft voice.

The maid looked onward, but slowly turned her head and looked up at the bluenette, revealing a broken and bloodied lip, and a large blackened bruise on the side of her face that had been hidden, "Yes, my Lord?" she responded sadly, her voice shaking.

Breathing in deeply and sighing it out, Natsuki looked to Mai and Mikoto and motioned towards the door. Mai nodded back and took her daughter's hand, leaving out the door. But Mikoto tugged back on her hand and got away, running over to the red head and kneeing in front of her, "Who did this to you?" she asked quickly.

Nao shook her head, "I-I dunno, some guy with a mustache this morning. Not that it matters... I'm just a maid..." she muttered, knowing that no one could really help her except someone powerful.

Mikoto grinned at her and took Nao's hands in her own, nodding at the girl determinedly, "But I'm from the line of Tate Knights, and that makes me Sir Mikoto Tate! I'll protect you, my love!" she said, nodding her head again and kissing the back of Nao's hand. She stood and walked passed Mai and out of the room.

Looking at her friend, Mai glared at Natsuki and sighed, "Well, you taught her how to be a man... a womanizer. Great... just great..." she muttered, following after the younger girl.

Closing the door behind the busty woman, Shizuru turned back to the two girls in the room and smiled, "So why did you ask them to leave, my lov- ugf!" Shizuru had the breath knocked out of her as Natsuki pushed her against the wall. The look of hate was back in the girls emerald eyes, "N-Natsuki?"

"You knew." Natsuki growled out with venom dripping from her words. With her hands on either side of Shizuru, the Lord kept her locked in place. "You knew! They went for Nao this morning, before you left your house! You knew they took her; that they hurt her! And you didn't tell me! Why!" she screamed angrily.

Shizuru matched her anger, refusing to be yelled at like that, "You don't need her anymore, you have me! And I thought she was the murder. Who am I to refuse an officer of the law?" she said smugly.

"You're supposed to be my fucking fiancé! You're supposed to be the girl I fell for! Where is she, huh?" Natsuki asked, kicking the wall behind her and breaking the plaster there. Her glare intensifying, her felt tears slipping from her eyes, "I love you and you know how I feel about Nao, and yet you let her be taken by some drunken fuck! I can't believe you..." she said, letting her arms fall at her sides. Bowing her head, Natsuki turned and walked over to the bed, sitting down silently and looking to her friend, "Nao, did they hurt you in any other way?" she asked.

Nao reached up and wiped a tear from the bluenette's eye, "Oh, you know how drunk men are..." she whispered, making Natsuki flinch.

The bluenette shook her head and fell back onto the bed, "I'm useless..." she muttered, putting her hands over her face. "I can't keep my family safe, my mothers dead, my father is no where to be found, my best friend was pretty much just molested and beaten by a drunk guy and the girl I love is clueless about basic human emotion..."

Getting up from the bed, Nao looked to the Lord on the bed and sighed. Really, after everything that Natsuki had been through, she deserved a break. Walking over to the Fujino, Nao stood in front of her and sighed as she started whispering, "She loves having her head massaged, so try running your hands through her hair. She acts tough and dominant, but just holds her and keep talking and she'll calm down. If that doesn't working, I keep a bottle of wine in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She can't resist. If you do all that then she'll forgive you in no time." she finished.

Shizuru blinked and stepped closer to the girl, "Why are you helping me? You should hate me." she whispered back harshly.

"Because I finally understand that even though you're rich, beautiful, powerful and better for Natsuki, I'm better than you." Nao answered, walking past the girl, opening the door and leaving the room.

Letting her ego get the best of her, Shizuru debated taking Nao's advice. Everything that she'd been taught so far was screaming not to, but Nao knew Natsuki better than anyone. _'Really, it's not between what I should or shouldn't do. It's about whether or not I want Natsuki to forgive me...'_ she thought. Making her decision, Shizuru walked over to the bed and climbed on it, sitting in the middle with her legs folded under her.

Natsuki turned her head and watched the girl. Slowly, the bluenette adjusted herself so that her head was on Shizuru's lap and laid there comfortably. Trust what the red headed maid had told her, Shizuru undid Natsuki's hair tie and let her fingers flow through the girls blue locks. She watched as a small smile formed the Lord's face when she snuggled closer to the Fujino. "I'm sorry."

Instead of getting words, the girl got a hum in response. Natsuki sighed and sat up, looking to her fiancé, "I should go make sure that Nao's okay. And that Mikoto isn't killing some poor guy with a mustache right now." she muttered. She sighed again and look around, her eyes stopping on soft pink pillows. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Shizuru's and held them there, kissing the pillows softly.

Returning the kiss, Shizuru smiled a bit and thanked Nao in her head. Pulling away, her and Natsuki got off the bed and joined hands, walking out and around the house. It seemed like a crowd of people had formed outside of the house, wanting to see what was going on. Looked like news had gotten out around town about what had happened.

Walking through the ballroom and outside into the garden, Natsuki and Shizuru walked down the path that they hadn't been on since the night they met. Natsuki stopped and looked up at the blue sky, trying to block out the sounds of the people buzzing around her, talking about death and sounding of panic. Instead, she squeezed the hand in hers and smiled. She was happy – to some extent – that she had found love. "'Zuru? I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier." she said, smiling down at the girl beside her.

"It's okay, love." The Fujino answered, nodding at her fiancé lovingly and returning the smile. She squeezed the hand in return and around the yard, where a small scuffle caught her eye. Who could be fighting at a time like thi- It's Mikoto. "Ummm... Natsuki?"

"Hm?" the bluenette asked, turning and looking in the same direction. The Lord rolled her eyes and walked over to the scene, standing beside Mai and Nao as she and Shizuru joined the show. "I'm guessing that's the guy that hurt you, Nao?" she asked, watching Mikoto dodge a punch and kick the man's jaw.

"Yup." the red head answered. They all stared on in amusement as Mikoto beat the man into submission until he was begging the much younger girl to stop. But the spiky haired girl was relentless. Natsuki smirked as an idea popped into her head, "Hey, Mikoto! He raped Nao, too!" she yelled.

The man on the floor clutched his head and curled into a tight ball. Mikoto stopped for a second to glance at Nao. "I will protect you, my love!" she shouted, turning back to the man and kicking his stomach violently, "How dare you touch my fiancé!"

Nao tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I'm not her fiancé..." she muttered.

"You will be." Mai said, putting a hand on Nao's shoulder. "Once Mikoto puts her mind to something, it's impossible to make her stop. You'll be married by the end of the year."

They all laughed at the horrified look on Nao's face. It was nice, to see a grown man being beaten up by a young girl. Although more violence isn't really a good way to end a horrible afternoon, it did offer some uplifting notes. They were laughing a having fun. Sure, they were all ignoring what had been happening, but at least they didn't have to deal with it. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Natsuki turned around to see the detective behind her with a serious face on, "Yes?"

"My Lord, someone is here for you. He brings news from your father, and he requests to see you immediately. Also, he's with his wife and he also requests you bring your fiancé." the detective said.

Natsuki nodded and thanked the man, who returned to his work. Both Natsuki and Shizuru returned to the house and went to the ballroom. There was a man and a woman sitting at the bar, both were enjoying a newly opened bottle of wine. "Enjoying my drinks?" Natsuki asked loudly, her voice rebounding off the walls of the empty room.

The man turned around in his chair and smiled at her, holding up his glass of white wine. "Why yes, we are. Would you like to join us?" he asked, pushing his glasses back onto his face and getting out of the chair. Natsuki and Shizuru went towards the people and stood there, watching them. The man shook the bluenette's hand and grinned at her, "Hello, my name is Chie Harada, and this is my wife, Aoi."

"Please to meet you." Aoi said, bowing to them both.

Natsuki let go of the man's hand and looked them over. The man had charcoal black hair, reading glasses, a finely tailored suit and stunning bronze eyes. He was also very handsome and looked wealthy enough. His wife had long brown hair and bright blue eyes with a very loving and honest face. "I'm Natsuki Kuga, and this if my fiancé, Shizuru Fujino. May I ask what business you have with me?"

Chie nodded and sat back down, sipping his wine. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a crisp white envelope and held it out to Natsuki, "You're father gave me this the late time I saw him. Since then, his things have been destroyed and he's gone into hiding. He said it was of the utmost importance that you read this as soon as possible. Also, I'm a woman."

"My father..." Natsuki muttered, taking the envelope and holding it carefully, "Wait, what?" she asked, just noticing the last bit of what the man said. "You're... a woman?" she repeated.

Chie nodded and took Natsuki's hand again. She pulled the bluenette forward and pushed the girl's hand onto her own crotch, "See, no penis."

"Chie!" Aoi yelled, smacking the girl's head and making her let go. Shizuru pouted and held Natsuki hand, like the Lord just stood there confused. "I told you not to do anything stupid! We're supposed to make a good impression!"

"I can't help what I am." the woman replied. The smiled at the shocked Natsuki and nodded, "Don't worry, it's okay. I've known you're father my whole like, since our parents were friends. Originally, you were supposed to be my husband, until you came out without a ding a ling." she said, making Aoi facepalm, "After that, my parents thought of a wonderful idea. They dressed me as a boy, cut my hair short and told me I could marry whatever woman I chose. You're father took after my parent's in that department, but gave you an arranged marriage.

"I'm sure you know of Lord Kuga's gender, yes?" Chie asked, looking towards Shizuru. The brunette nodded helpless, trying to keep up with everything the woman was saying. "Good. So, as I was saying, you had an arranged marriage to Shizuru, which could only work if she knew of your gender. And now that she does, you're father can live happily. Where ever he may be. Also, you're father told me that you should read that in his study. Alone." Chie finished.

Nodding, Natsuki took a moment to take in all this information. Okay, her father was in hiding. He wrote her a letter than was obviously very important. And, he knew that she was okay. Well, that's nice, but where was he? What about all his investments, the home, the family fortune, and her mother? "Chie, do you have any idea what my father wrote?" Natsuki asked, holding up the letter.

The woman sipped her wine again and nodded, "All your father said is, and I quote, "Make my heir read this as soon as you see Natsuki. Make her read it alone in my study, and tell her its about everything. It'll explain everything she needs to know to survive." And that's about it." Chie finished.

Turning to her fiancé, Shizuru put a hand on Natsuki's arm and noddd at the girl, "You go read what your father sent you. I'll stay here and entertain our guests." she said, kissing her love's cheek. Natsuki simply nodded and started up the stairs, staring at the letter in her hands.

"Actually, I heard there was a fight on the grounds." Chie said, grinning instantly.

Aoi nodded in agreement, "Yes, we did. Miss Fujino, may you take us to see this fight?"

"Of course; right this way."

**

* * *

**

Sitting in her father's chair behind his desk, Natsuki picked up a small dagger and cut open the top of the envelope. She could hear her heart pounding through her ears as she held the envelope down over the desk. Out slipped a small silver key and a folded up piece of paper.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki unfolded the paper and read her father's neat hand writing:

_Natsuki,_

_Please understand that I am not abandoning you. I've heard that you're mother has been killed, and I know that I'm next. Our family is under attack, and you're next. But that's not important right now. If you're reading this, than I hope that Chie is treating you well. She can be a bit of a smart ass, but she has a heart of gold and she'll be there to help you with anything is you need it. She was my business partner and will help you with making our family capital grow. _

_I've gotten wind that Mai and Mikoto are with you also. Don't influence the young one too much, alright? That girl is more hard headed than you. And please, take care of Mai. That idiot that she married would scream and runaway at the sight of a simple mouse. He's unfit to be a man. I leave her in your care. _

_There are a few more things. Under my desk is a secret compartment hidden by a drawer. Moving the wood should reveal a safe. I enclosed a key with this letter, and that is how you open it. Inside is my will. Also, there is the ring that I proposed to your mother with. There is one more thing in there for you. I hope it can keep you safe when you need it. Make me proud and propose to Shizuru with my ring. I'm sure by now she's fallen for you, as every other girl in our town has. But before you read my will, you must already know that everything is yours. The money, the house, the maid and slaves, our land, and my half of the bar are now yours._

_Now comes the hard part, my child. That bar is something that's caused problems my whole life. My best friend and I started it when we were just kids, about your age. Now it's this town worst kept secret. If you don't know by now, the other owner is Shizuru's father. He's always wanted the land to himself. He pushed for you and Shizuru to get married, always saying that it will help of our family's wealth grow. But I know understand his true means.  
_

_I may be wrong, but I do think that it is that horrible man that poisoned you; and killed your mother. Be safe, my child, for he'll be after you now that I've disappeared. Keep your family safe, protect Shizuru, and keep my spirit alive. _

_I know I almost never said it, but I love you, my boy. I tried my hardest to toughen you up your whole life, but I fear you think I don't love you. I do, Natsuki, I do love you. You're my child and I taught you everything I know. Now it's your chance to show me how good a job I did. You're in charge of everything now, Lord Kuga, I trust you with everything. Goodluck. _

_Love, your father._

Natsuki wiped her eyes as she put down the letter. She took the key in her hand and looked it over. So, everything was her's now, huh? Crawling under the desk, Natsuki saw a small sparkle of metal on the bottom of the desk. Putting her nail under it, she tugged it and saw the draw slide away, revealing a small silver safe. Taking the key in her hand, Natsuki opened the safe and flipped open the small door. Reaching inside, Natsuki pulled out another envelope. Reaching back in, she pulled out a beautiful diamond ring that would put any other to shame. Reaching in one last time, she pulled out something much larger.

A Colt 45 revolver.

* * *

**Me: ONE MORE CHAPTERRRRRR**

**Natsuki: So this is almost over?**

**Me: Yup! It's losing it's luster anyway. I'll be glad when it's finally over...**

**All: AGREED**

**Me: Soooo anyway. Yea... Nao will have a happy ending with Mikoto. Chie and Aoi are here. Natsuki knows everything now. And Mr. Fujino's cooking up a storm! Which I'll write and upload before the final chapter. A teaser of sorts. **

**Shizuru: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Me: ITS ALMOST OVER**

**Nao: WHOOO**

**Natsuki: Finally**

**Shizuru: Ara, took you long enough**

**Me: I KNOW! Leave a review please! I love you all! Goodnight!  
**


	11. Ending in Death and Happiness

**Me: FINALLLLLLL CHAPTER**

**Nao: Shu's got a little novel she has to work on so she's putting this to rest**

**Me: And also so you know, I'm not lazy. Along with the novel, i've been working on a 13 page ONESHOT, another story, setting up an outline for another story, working on developing ANOTHER story, and getting straight As in my school! 3.8 GPA!**

**Natsuki: ...Go take a nap or something Shu**

**Nao: Ya seriously, calm down**

**Me: The bunny... so big... eating my toe... So much blood...**

**Natsuki: o.o**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - **Ending in Death and Happiness  
**

* * *

"You should have seen it, my dear, everything was a deep red color, but Chie and I were both wearing a bright white color. They were so off setting that they actually blended perfectly." Aoi told Shizuru as I came down the stairs.

All three girls saw me, but only Chie saw the revolver on my hand. She stood off her stool and analyzed the look on my face. "Aoi, did you want to see the garden?" she said, smiling at her wife softly.

Shizuru jumped up at the chance and smiled widely, "Nat-su-ki? You wouldn't mind if I showed our guest around the gardens, would you?" she asked, looking to me for conformation. I simple nodded at her and pushed out a forced smile.

Smiling to themselves, Aoi and Shizuru joined arms and walked outside.

"Lord Kuga, what's wrong?" Chie asked me, staring at my father's gun.

I sighed and shook my head. "My father left me a note. He believes that Mr. Fujino is behind my mother's death and my poisoning, and that he may also be trying to kill my father and me so that he can inherit all of my family's money." I said, handing her the letter and letting her read it through.

Chie quickly skimmed the letter and gave it gave to me. She sat back down and sighed, running her hand down her face, "What do you propose we do?"

"What my father wanted." I said, holding the pistol up and giving Chie a blank look. She stared at me for a moment then nodded. Sticking the revolver in my jacket pocket, I saw Chie roll her eyes. "What?"

"It's too big. Put it in the back of your pants." she said. I followed her orders and sat at the bar next to her. She sipped her wine again and handed the glass to me. I drank the rest. "So what, you want to just storm the house and shoot him?"

Shaking me head I sighed and put my forehead against the counter, "All I know is that my father would want me to kill him. As his pretend son I think it's the least I can do."

Chie put a hand on my shoulder and nodded at me, "We can confront him. Tell him we know everything and then if he confesses, we can kill him then."

"Sounds good, except what do we tell the police? That we did it for the greater good?"

"Do you think that would work?"

"No! Besides, I'm doing this on my own."

"You may need help while you're in there so I'm going, too."

"No. I won't let Aoi be a widow."

Chie sighed and looked down. It was obvious that she agreed with me, and also that she was deeply in love with the blue eyed girl. I hope me and Shizuru end up like that… "I can take Shizuru with me…" I muttered.

Looking up at me, the woman blinked for a moment as she thought, then she grinned at me, "You have no idea how perfect that idea is. It's true that that would be putting her in a considerable amount of danger is her father is behind this, but the man also wouldn't ever try to hurt her. She is his daughter, after all."

"Good point." I muttered, leaning back in my stool, "If I can pressure him into admitting it, using Shizuru, then I should be able to…"

"…Yea, what are we shooting for here?" Chie asked, looking dumb founded. "Are we gonna have the marriage proposition voided?" she asked.

I shook my head and looked out the glass doors, seeing Shizuru and Aoi in the garden surrounded by flowers, "No, I do wish to marry 'Zuru. I did fall for her."

Nodding, Chie reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle of wine and another glass. She poured both of us a glass and leaned against the counter, "We could kill him."

"We've been over that. We wouldn't know what to tell the police." I said, taking a gulp of my wine. "All I know is that I want him dead."

"Have him put to death."

"We need a reason for that!"

"Make him hurt you?"

I stopped and looked at her. Finally, we were getting somewhere. "So I go there with Shizuru, ask to talk about the wedding, make him angry, get him to seriously hurt me and then I can have in arrested. Take in my father's note and I can have him put to death instantly."

Chie smirked and raised her glass, "I love conspiring to have people legally murdered."

I returned the smirk and tapped my glass against hers. I was going to have revenge for what this bastard did to my family and to Shizuru, and I would be doing it legally with no backlash.

"Ara, what are we celebrating?" Shizuru asked and she and Aoi stepped back into the house. I smiled at her as she came towards me slowly. Chie went to Aoi's side and bid us a goodbye. They left soon after, but Chie stopped long enough to give me a very serious look and nod at me.

"'Zuru, I'd like to go talk to your father. Do you know where he is?" I asked, kissing her quickly and wrapping an arm around her waist from my spot on the stool.

She looked like she was thinking for a bit before she smiled, "He should be working at home in his office. Why do you wish to talk to him?" she asked, smiling at me.

"I want to ask about the wedding." I said quickly. I saw Shizuru's smile turn into a grin.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss me quickly before she started pulling me to the door, "As long as you're thinking about moving up the wedding a few months than I think that we can make a deal with him. Father always did want is to be married as soon as possible!"

"You don't say…"

* * *

"Zaina."

"Lord Kuga."

I glared at the maid as she let me and Shizuru into the Fujino home. Of course, she bows to Shizuru and kisses both her cheeks. I tried to be nice and instead she glares at me and flips me off. This little bitch better get it right next time..

"Zaina, is my father in his study?" Shizuru asked sweetly, looking to the maid with respect and love.

I almost gagged.

"Of course, Miss Fujino. You're father has been working all day. In fact, he's waiting for you."

"Come, love, we must go talk to my father." Shizuru said, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs to go talk to her father.

Here we go, the big moment. I'm about to confront my fiancé's father about killing my mother, poisoning me and forcing my father into hiding. Oh shit. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as we walked down the hall. The gun in my pants suddenly felt like a thousand pound weight, pulling me down and making me slow down my pace.

Shizuru looked back and smiled at me, "Don't be scared, my Nat-su-ki, my father is a very kind man." she said.

Poor, misguided girl.

Stopping outside of the large study doors, I then remembered the last time I was here. Mr. Fujino had put a rifle to my forehead and told me that he was going to shoot me dead if I ever hurt Shizuru.

…

…

"You know Shizuru I don't think this is a good idea." I said quickly, trying to pull her with me back down the hall.

But she stayed planted in her spot and gave me a funny look. "Ara, Natsuki, don't you want to get married?" she asked, lifting her hand and knocking on the door loudly.

No going back now…

"Come in!" the man's voice resounded from inside the room.

I gulped and watched Shizuru open the door and enter the room. "Shizuru! I see that you're back from Kuga's. Tell me, how is he? Mourning hopelessly as I imagine?" I heard him say.

Stepping into the doorway, I caught his eye. The smile on his face vanished into thin air at a grim look came on. I closed the door behind me and looked to him, "Why do you expect me to be hopeless, Mr. Fujino?" I asked in a condescending tone.

Shizuru glared at me but I kept on walking forward to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it, "Anyway, we're here to talk about the wedding." I said, raising my eye bros at him.

The man nodded and looked down at a few papers in front of him. "Well since you're father hasn't been accounted for, and neither has his will, we'll still have to wait until your eighteenth birthday until you are legally able to get married, Lord Kuga." he said.

"But Father, can't we move the wedding up just a few months? I can't wait to be joined to Natsuki." Shizuru said, standing beside my chair and smiling down at me. I returned the smile softly and nodded at her. Even when I'm tense like this she can calm me down so easily.

Now if I can just push this old bastard to hurting me in some way…

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, but I can't control the laws. Unless something were to come up, making Natsuki here the leading Lord of our town, then you'll both have to wait to be married. Besides, as of now Lord Kuga isn't even in control of his assets."

"My money?" I asked. Of course, that's what he was after. He wanted me to be in charge of my money when me and Shizuru get married so that when he takes me out, the money becomes Shizuru's. And since she's a few months younger… the money will be his.

Mr. Fujino glared at me and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're money. As far as I'm concerned you're just a kind right now."

"Father!"

I smirked. I couldn't help it. The man caught my smirk and then his eyes widened in shock. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out the letter and help it up. "I did find this. Along with my Father's will." I said, watching the man's eyes start to dance with mirth.

That right… take the bait...

The man grabbed the paper from my hand and quickly read it over. The mirth in his face quickly turned into serious hate. He must have read the part about my father explaining his plan. Mr. Fujino crushed the note in his hands and glared at me intensely.

I returned the glare with all the hate in my heart. This bastard killed my mother and tried to kill me. And he knows that I know everything.

I watched him take the note and hold it over the candle on his desk. "H-Hey!" I yelled, trying to grab it from it hand. But it ignited in flames and I had to watch it turn black before he dropped it on the table, where it continued to burn into a pile of black soot.

"Father, why did you do that? That was from Natsuki's father!" Shizuru said, waving her hand over the burnt paper to clear the smoke.

Sitting back down in my seat, I glared at the man further. Shit, there goes my proof.

Mr. Fujino glared at his daughter, and then at me. "So then, I take it by Shizuru's reaction that you still haven't told her what you know?" he asked me, looking to his daughter.

I shook my head and watched Shizuru look at us with a confused look on her face. "Father, Natsuki, what are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing, dear." the man said, standing in his chair. I tensed immediately and stood as he went to stand by Shizuru. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled lovingly, "We just have an on going joke." he said, looking past her and staring into my eyes.

Then, he pushed Shizuru behind him and ran forward. Before I could react he pushed his fist onto my face and threw me to the floor. Shizuru gasped and stood there, shocked as I fell. I hit the wood flooring hard and yelped out in pain. Fuckers got an iron fist!

"Father, what are you doing!" Shizuru screamed, trying to get past the man.

But he pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at her head. Shizuru instantly shut up and froze, shocked that her father would pull a gun on her. I quickly tried to get up, but the man cocked the gun and glared at me, "Try and help her and she'll be dead faster than your mother!" he yelled.

I froze and sat there on the ground. I couldn't do anything except wait to die here in front of the girl I love. God damnit this plan backfired. Of course he'd have a spare gun! "What do you want?" I sneered at him.

The man smirked and pointed the gun at me, "I want you dead, young Kuga! If fact, Why don't I just kill you now…" he muttered, aiming the gun at my head. I gulped and shut my eyes, prepared to have my brain splattered all over there walls.

"No!" Shizuru screamed, lunging forward and grabbing her fathers arm right before he fired the gun. The shot went downward, missing my head by a long shot. Instead, the bullet planted itself firmly in my leg.

"FUCK!" I screamed, my hands clasping my leg tightly. It burned. Dear lord it burned.

Before I could react further, Mr. Fujino pushed Shizuru off his and onto the other side of the room. He saw me on the floor bleeding and suddenly, his smirk widened. I winced at the look on his face and started grinding my teeth together, anything to help with the searing pain shooting though my leg.

The man stood over me and put the barrel of the pistol against my forehead, "Ha, you insolent little girl. That's right; I know you're a girl. You actually believe that my daughter would choose you over me?" he said, pushing the gun against my forehead. I glared at him and pushed right back, holding onto my bleeding leg for dear life. "Shizuru is a obedient little girl, falling for who I tell her to." he sneered.

"Father, that's not true! I love Natsuki because she's amazing and loves me!" I heard Shizuru shout.

Her father rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at her, "Hun, do you're father a favor and shut **the fuck** up!" he yelled. Turning the gun back to me, he chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, so here's the deal. When you die, you're father will come out of hiding. But if you're still alive, he won't. So, instead of shooting you between the eyes like I so desperately want to, I'll just have to cripple you. Shoot your jaw maybe…" he muttered, pushing the gun onto the side of my face.

I winced at the heat on it from the last time he shot me. He then put it under my chin and lifted my head up, but I kept my eyes locked on his. The pure look of hatred on his face and in his eyes… I'm going to die. "You see, dear Natsuki, all I have to do is make it so you can't talk. If you can't talk, no one will know about what happened today. Then you marry my daughter, all our money becomes shared, and you disappear. You're money becomes my money, and my family becomes the Lord family of this town."

"You sick bastard you'll never get way with i-" I tired saying, but he shoved the barrel of his pistol into my mouth. Pushing me back and making me gag, he pushed me onto my back. Kneeling beside me, he smirked again. But then I felt it. My fathers Colt 45. I had put it in my back pocket…

Mr. Fujino took the pistol from my mouth and put it against my jaw again. "You really think you can mouth off to me when I have your life in my hands?" he asked, his evil eyes dancing with mirth.

I turned my head and looked at my love. She was crying. This evil bastard was making his own daughter cry her heart out. Following my line of vision, the man above me rolled his eyes, "What are you doing, hun? Stop crying, I'm making our life better…"

While he was distracted, I lifted my leg and planted it firmly on his chest before pushing him away. He fell onto his back, the pistol going off and hitting the wall by Shizuru, who screamed and fell to the floor. Sitting up, I reached behind my back and grabbed the gun. Aiming at the man on the floor, I leaned forward enough to get a good shot at his head.

But he recovered just as fast as he fell and lifted his head just enough to point his own gun at me.

At that point, time slowed.

It was like a draw. We were both daring the other to pull the trigger.

Cocking my gun quickly, I saw him pull the trigger. The gun tipped up as I felt a breeze of wind fly by my head. Pulling my own trigger, I shut my eyes tight and pulled until I heard a loud bang.

As time sped back up, I opened my eyes to see the man fall onto his back with a black bleeding hole in his forehead.

Dropping the gun onto the ground, I gripped my leg tighter and looked to Shizuru, who was trying her best not to look at her father's limp body. "'Zuru… get a doctor!" I yelled, the pain starting to catch up with me. I didn't feel if before for some reason, but I just realized that there's a giant ball of lead in my leg and I'm bleeding to death.

"Shizuru!" I screamed, falling onto my back.

Finally coming to her senses, the she got up and ran out of the room, calling a carriage to doctor.

But as I watched her leave, things got blurry. Feeling my head roll back, everything went black before coming back twice as blurry. I was losing too much blood.

'_God, 'Zuru…. Hurry…'_ I thought as I blacked out and fell back.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up already!" Nao yelled, smacking Natsuki's head, making the girl groan.

Shizuru glared at the red head hard, "She's still sleeping! We don't need to injure her further!" Shizuru yelled, running a hand over the bluenette's hair softly, "Nat-su-ki… time to wake up." she whispered, leaning in and kissing the girl's forehead.

"So you still love Natsuki even though she killed your father?" Mikoto asked from her spot at the foot of the bed. Mai quickly hushed the young girl and scolded, then waited as everyone turned their eyes to the girl in the bed.

Natsuki slowly opened her emerald eyes and smiled softly as they fell onto Shizuru's smiling face, "'Zuru…"

"Stupid Mutt! You had us all worried!" Nao yelled, glaring at the bluenette and earning glares from everyone else in the room.

Chuckling, Natsuki slowly lifted herself up and sat up in her bed. Leaning against the head board of her bed, she looked around and sighed, "Okay, can someone tell me what happened?"

"My father tried to kill you, Natsuki."

"But the idiot let you kill him first."

"Then we rushed you ever here to that your doctor could take that bullet out from your leg before you bled to death."

"And you've been sleeping in that bed for two weeks. Bout time you decided to wake up."

"So then…what now?" Natsuki asked, scratching her head. Sitting around her was Shizuru, Nao, Mai and Mikoto. Her friends had been waiting for her to wake up. "I mean, how am I even alive?"

"That would be my fault." Another voice spoke out. In the corner of the room stood Zaina. The young maid was looking at the ground in shame and holding her hands behind her back, "I knew that Mr. Fujino would try and do something evil, so I went ahead and sent for your family doctor and a carriage as soon as you two went into the office. I know it's not much but I do hope that it makes up for everything that I put you two through. And I'm sorry for the whole poison thing…"

"That was you?" Nao yelled, glaring at the other maid. "I'll kill you…" she muttered, rolling up her sleeve and moving towards the girl. But Mikoto held the red head back, begging Nao not to be violent.

Natsuki nodded and winced as she felt the pain in her leg. Shizuru noticed this and put her hand over the girl's, squeezing it reassuringly. Natsuki smiled at the forgotten maid and nodded, "As long you don't try to kill me again, you can work here."

Zaina lifted her head and grinned widely, "Thank you, Lord Kuga!"

"So now what?" Nao asked, stopping and looking at everyone in the room.

Mai smirked at the girl and stood up, "Well, I better start planning you and Mikoto's wedding…" she muttered.

"What!"

"Yay! Nao!"

Everyone else in the room laughed. Looking down at her love, Shizuru leaned down and kissed the bluenette's lips softly. Natsuki quickly returned the kiss and grinned, "Now… about our wedding…"

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: -sighs- It's over...**

**Nao: HALLELUJAH **

**Natsuki:**** HALLELUJAH **

**Shizuru:**** HALLELUJAH **

**Choir of Angels:**** HALLEEEEEE- LUJAAAAAAAAAH **

**Me: ...**

**Nao: Where did they...**

**Me: I have no idea...**

**...**

**Natsuki: So anyway...**

**Choir: -flies away-**

**Mikoto: Ooooo pretty!**

**Me: I am so confused! But anyway! I'll be adding an epilogue to this because I'm not satisfied with the ending. But yes, There will be more or this. Sorry. **

**REVIEW OR MY ANGELS SHALL ATTAAAAACK  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Me: I WROTE IT**

**Natsuki: You actually finished this?**

**Shizuru: Ara, I'm surprised, Shu**

**Me: Yea yea, whatever, too tired to write**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

* * *

_Dear Natsuki, _

_ I hope that you're doing fine. I'm sorry that I must continue to live in hiding, but you never know if any other enemies will show their faces. I'm not sure if I will ever be able to return home, but trust me, it's not like life is hard. This is why I bought this cabin in Canada such a long time ago. I love the people here, obsessed with money and terribly nice, although they're not very good singers. The women are, yes, but the men also sound like women._

_ I understand that your wedding to Shizuru Fujino was almost a year ago. Congratulations. From the rumors that I've heard, Chie has been helping you learn the aspects about the family business. The bar I do feel guilty about, just please continue the gentlemen's club and the other buildings which our family owns. Build up our wealth and treat your family right. I cannot stress this enough. _

_I also have one other question for you, Natsuki. Remember that this is of the utmost importance and you cannot ever forget. Take care of this soon, before you become to old. _

_Natsuki, have you chosen an heir to the family name?_

Natsuki's eye widened as she finished the letter, "Shit."

* * *

Walking down the stairs to the parlor, Natsuki sighed and scratched the back of her head. She needed to find an heir to the family name. Problem: Her and Shizuru; both women. Chie and Aoi, both women. Mai and Tate, the guy's infertile. Nao and Mikoto, both women. Damnit. She didn't even know any guys that well! Where the hell were they going to get sperm?

How would that even work? She sure as hell wasn't going to tell some guy have sex with Shizuru to make the baby. But it's not like she could just take his sperm and put it in Shizuru without him. It was impossible. It would never work.

So… then what? Maybe they could adopt a child. But they lived in a relatively isolated town. There wasn't a large city nearby and orphans weren't a very common occurrence. Hell, there weren't any in town currently. Besides, even there were, how could they explain leaving town and coming back with a child.

They would need a baby… they would need a new born baby and they would have to spread the rumors about Shizuru being pregnant now so that everything panned out okay. Natsuki looked up and stopped a maid who was walking by, "Zaina, Shizuru is pregnant. Very pregnant." she said, letting the maid go and walking again.

Zaina scurried off and stopped at another maid, already spreading the simple rumor.

Natsuki kept walking and went back to her thoughts. There, Shizuru's very pregnant. Though she wasn't quite sure what that meant. Now they had some time to find a new born baby that looked like both of them and could pass as they're child. It could work, since Shizuru had been planning Mikoto's and Nao's wedding. No one in town had seen her for a while. Yea, this could work!

"Oh dear god I'm fucked." Natsuki muttered, reaching the yard. She went back inside for a moment to grab a towel, and with good reason. She returned to the yard and went to the canopy of trees and shade where Shizuru, Mikoto and Nao sat, looking through books and cloth.

Mikoto was a taller, barely. Kind of. Not really. She came Natsuki's chin, and was more of a boy than anything. Since her chest was flatter she fit into the men's clothes more easily and her loud personality made her anything but a quiet wife.

Nao, now being the fiancé (yes, fiancé) to a Sir, was now decked out in beautiful dresses all the time. Make up, heels and the constant appearance of a quiet wife. She hated it, oh so much.

"Now we can use this grainy white for the dress so that you two can match." Shizuru explained, holding a white cloth in her hand and smiling at the too.

Nao shook her head and leaned back in her chair, "I still don't think that Mikoto should be wearing white. She could have a traditional black tux." she explained, looking to her fiancé. Mikoto nodded in agreement and grinned, knowing she was getting married within a matter of months.

"Yes, because two women getting married is just so traditional." Natsuki said, stopping at the table and putting a hand on her wife's shoulder. Nao glared at her, but the bluenette just smirked and leaned down to kiss Shizuru's cheek, making the woman smile.

"Natsuki, what's the towel for?" Shizuru asked, taking the white thing from her lover.

Biting her lip, Natsuki smiled nervously, "You need to put this under your dress… you're now 5 months pregnant." she said, making all three girls in front of her look at her in surprise. She raised her hands in defense and sighed, "My father wrote me another letter. We have a problem. We need an heir, Shizuru, to the Kuga name and money."

The surprised looked around her then fell. Now they had a serious problem, that's for sure, and they all understood that. Mikoto leaned back in her chair and blinked, "Can't you just… I dunno, have a man make one?"

Raising her brows, Natsuki scoffed and shook her head, "No man is going to touch my Shizuru. I'll kill him." she threatened.

Mikoto nodded and stepped down, while Nao voiced her own opinion, "Why don't you just get a family to make a baby for you? Or find someone who doesn't want their kid." she asked.

"Not possible. We need a new born baby and it would have to look like Shizuru and I to pass as our child." Natsuki explained, taking a seat next to Shizuru. She looked at the towel and back to Shizuru, raising her brows. The brunette rolled her eyes and quickly put the towel under her dress, pulling it up to her stomach and giving herself a nice baby bump.

Natsuki smiled and kissed her wife, muttering a thank you. However they still had no idea how they were going to make a baby…

"Ara, we could go to the nearest town and see if there is a pregnant girl there willing to give up her child. That way we have a new born and the basic idea of what her child might look like…" Shizuru said, shrugging a bit."

Nodding, Natsuki agreed, "That's probably our best bet. What's the closets town?" she asked, thinking about her limited knowledge of the new world they lived in. This place was easy as hell to navigate and travel through, but isolated from everything else.

"Salem." Mikoto said, looking up at that. "Tate told me about an evil town, controlled by demons that kill women just for being poor. I don't want to go there Nao!" Mikoto yelled, shaking her head and burying her face in the red head's neck.

Shizuru leaned back and sighed, "Me and Natsuki shall go alone. The less people the better, since this is something that only we can figure out." she said. So it was only a year after the wedding and now they had to go to a nearby town and find a stranger, take their baby and raise the child as their own. Yea… what could possibly go wrong…

"We'll talk to you guys later then." Nao said, standing up and bring Mikoto with her. The younger girl detached and went to hug her friends, smiling and waving at them as the two departed. Great, more things to worry about. Now not only did they have to plan a wedding, but now her and Mikoto were probably going to have to find a baby too.

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temples, squeezing her eyes shut to try and get the pain out. There was no way this could work… but they had to try. In the name of the Kuga lineage. For her father. For herself.

Raising a baby with Shizuru would be so fun…

* * *

Natsuki sat in the carriage to Salem and sighed. She was laying on the seat with her back against the wall and Shizuru was napping between her legs. Honestly, why didn't her father have something like this already figured out? He had a will written beforehand just in case Mr. Fujino finally cracked, but he didn't think that the fact that his daughter, who was marrying another woman, would one day need an heir?

Vagina and vagina = no babies!

Slamming her head against the wall behind her, Natsuki sighed again and yawned, the toll of this trip finally hitting her. The people from this town here supposed to be very religious, so it might be hard to get one of their women to simply give up her child.

'_I do supposed we could have her come back with us and have the baby in due time, than just send her back.' _she thought, trying to get every possibility in her mind. They still had a lot to think through, and this plan as in no way concrete. They just had to hope for the best. And find a new born baby or a woman willing to give them one.

Yea, only a one in a million chance of success. The only thing that Natsuki had ever heard of this Salem place is what Mikoto had told her, and what her father had been talking about one night.

That one of his business partners at a church in that town was suspected of being a demon or something like that, and afterwards they crushed him between two rocks because he refused a trial. Aren't religious people supposed to be all loving? Stupid contradictions…

Hitting a bump in the road, a shaken Shizuru looked up and rolled onto her back on her lovers lap. She opened her wine eyes and smiled up, "Are we there yet, love?"

"No, 'Zuru, but we only have about another hour. Just go back to sleep and I'll tell you when we get there." Natsuki said, running her hands through the woman's hair and returning the smile. The brunette smiled and snuggled back into Natsuki's lap, returning to dream land.

Sighing for a third time, Natsuki yawned and leaned her head back, resting it against the wood. Maybe she should take a small nap, too. There was going to be a lot of work to be done in Salem, after all. Just a small dozing couldn't possibly… hurt… anyone…

…

The door to the carriage slammed open, waking both the girls inside. A man in all black clothing grinned at them from the outside and waved happily, "Well good morning, sleepy heads! You must be Lord Kuga, from the next town over!" he said loudly, shaking Natsuki's hand as she exited the carriage.

The man helped a very tired Shizuru out and bowed to her, "And you must be his wife, Shizuru Kuga. We heard of your arrival this morning and have prepared a bit of a welcoming for you. If you don't mind, I'll be glad to show you around town and introduce you to a few people here."

Natsuki nodded and squinted at the bright night in her eyes. Once they adjusted to the light and her mind started working again, she looked around her. The town was basic, pretty small. Maybe even smaller than home. There were a few women walking around, all seeming friendly and happy. The few talked and smoked in their groups, all tipping their hats to her.

The building were old, wooden and had no signs on them, just family names. How did people know what they were buying? And why were there no other carriages or anything? She moved to stand by Shizuru and took the woman's hand, giving her a concerned look, which Shizuru returned.

The man who had greeted them took a deep breath and grinned once again, "Alright well, lets get started! The businesses here don't need signs or nothing because if people do need to buy something, god will show them the way!" he said, walking down a street and pointing as he went along.

"Everyone here is very friendly and nice, because we all believe that doing good deeds will help us reach Heaven. But of course, only a select few are allowed to enter, and nothing we do can sway god's decision."

"Ara, but why would you do good deeds if everything is already determined?" Shizuru asked, making the man stop. He turned around and glared at her hard, a dark shadow covering his face. Natsuki's eyes widened at his sudden change of personality.

But the man turned back around and kept on walking, as if nothing had happened, "Being good shows god's decision to other people."

'_So it's all for peer respect.' _Natsuki thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Now the town is small, but we're strong against the savages that threaten us. God did give us this land by brutally killing all the natives that once lived here with disease so that we may live in happiness."

The two women behind him gaped and stared at each other, questioning everything that was coming from this guys mouth. This didn't make any sense! Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to take a baby, or a girl, from this town. It could be horrible…

"And all our leaders are appointed by the church and are given their power from god. I myself am working towards finding a wife and gaining wealth so that I may be chosen by god to be holy and powerful."

"This is making no sense to me." Natsuki whispered, to Shizuru, who quickly agreed with her. Everything contradicted everything. Power appointed by men yet given by god? Power that wouldn't exist had they not been appointed by men! And sense when did wealth and a wife show holiness? This place was backwards…

"Really this is a good place to live. We have barely any crimes, and when there are crimes they are committed either by outsiders or those who were possessed by the devil for a short while and were forced to commit the crimes, so really it wasn't their fault."

"Interesting…" Natsuki started, smirking to herself a bit, "So if I were to be possessed right now, and punched you in the face, I wouldn't be punished."

"Oh, you'd be gravely punished. God would have your soul sent to hell in the instant you died." the man said, stopping and giving her a stern look.

Her smirk widening, Natsuki wrapped her arm around Shizuru and laughed, "But obviously, this god loves me! I have a gorgeous wife and a fortune that most men cannot think of. I'm already chosen if I have these things, than I shouldn't be punished, correct?" she asked.

The man stopped to think about it, cursed under his breath and then nodded again, "That is also true."

"So really I could get away with whatever the hell I want." Natsuki added on, just for added pleasure.

"No, because you're belonging would be stripped from you, your wife would leave you, and you will die a horrible miserable person." the man said, shaking his head at her.

Nodding, Natsuki made her hand into a fist and shrugged, "Yea, I guess you're right." she said, pulling back her fist and hitting the man square in the nose, "Don't worry about that, guy. You're being punished for your sins. And I'll be punished ten years from now." she said, pulling Shizuru with her as they stepped over the men writhing in pain on the floor.

Shizuru glared at her lover and sighed, "You shouldn't mess with the locals so you just did, Natsuki."

"Ahh, what the hell do I care. They're all crazy anyway." she said, shrugging and continuing down the road. Shizuru giggled and held Natsuki's arm against her chest. Though the bluenette's humor could be quite crude at times, it was true that they were indeed living in a different world.

One ruled by business and wealth, not by a bearded man in the sky. Seemed to be working for them…

"Let's look around. Maybe we can find someone to help us with our problem." Natsuki said, wondering if any more towns folk were going to try and talk to them. She hoped they would, it would be hilarious!

As the two walked around town, they saw many children. Obviously this town was a breeding hot bed. Young adults, teens, children, and babies. They were everywhere. Half of the town hadn't hit puberty and the other half was on the verge of death. How did a town like this survive?

Oh yea, dude in the sky.

Apparently.

"Natsuki, look." Shizuru said, pulling on her loves arm and pointing across the street. There on the street was a woman with a basket in her arms. In the basket was a baby wrapped in a blanket. She was clothed in torn and dirtied clothing, looking poor and hungry, "Surely she'd give us her child. She has the same color hair as me, so maybe the child could pass if it looks completely like me."

"Possibly," Natsuki muttered, watching the woman go to a door and knock. A man answered and they started talking. "But how do we get her to give us the baby? Do we just… ask for it?" Natsuki asked, trying to figure it out in their head.

Would they… pay her? Is that slavery or something? Or would they get into a deep discussion about her life and problems and eh and blah and man she didn't want to do that.

"Ara, lets simply go ask her." Shizuru said, pulling Natsuki across the street, no matter how hard the bluenette resisted. As they got closer, the man slammed the door in the woman's face and the woman stepped down, muttering things to herself.

They stopped in front of her and she looked at them for a second before bowing, "Sorry for crossing your paths, my lords." she said, trying to side step them.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head, "Ara, we wish to talk to you, actually." she said politely, smiling nicely at the woman.

She raised her brows, nodding slowly. Natsuki smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head, "Look, I have absolutely no idea who to ask this or if the guy in the sky would let you listen to me, but we're looking to adopt a child and I was wondering if we could adopt yours from y-"

"There's the witch!"

"Burn her!"

"Hang her!"

"Wretched whore!"

Natsuki stopped and looked over the woman's shoulder. An angry mob completely decked out with torches and pitchforks were coming their way. Natsuki's eyes widened as she and Shizuru stepped a few ways back, leaving room between them and the woman.

From the crowd, a man with long grey hair and a bible in his hands stepped forward, "Sarah Good, you have been acused of being a witch and signing a contract with the devil! How you do plead?" he asked her, yelling the whole time, "Lying is punishable by death!"

"And so is being a witch, you witch!" a man from the crowd yelled.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and whispered, "So if she says she isn't a witch and they say she's lying, they kill her. And if she says she is a witch, they kill her."

"Yup… lets watch." Shizuru whispered back.

The woman shook her head and cowered before the man, "I have not committed these sins, sire!"

"Yes, she did! I saw her muttering to herself after leaving a man's house yesterday!"

"I was muttering my prayers for the people who turn me away. I pray they live long, prosperous lives!" the woman pleaded, resting on her knees and nearly begging for her life.

"She was whispering spells and enchantments to curse the people!"

"Yea!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Hang her!"

The mod encircled the woman and picked her up, carrying her away towards the court house. Natsuki and Shizuru both stood there with absolutely nothing to say. Natsuki stepped forward and looking in the forgotten basket. After a moment she raised her leg and kicked the basket, "Lets a doll." she said simply, "Well… we're going home!"

* * *

After a long, exhausting trip home, the dio were finally back where they started. By their front door.

Natsuki opened the door and let Shizuru it, closing it behind them, "We are** never** going back there! Those people in Salem are insane." she yelled, taking off her coat and placing it on the coat rack. She also took of Shizuru's, and the woman's hat and placed them on the same piece of furniture.

Shizuru stretched and moaned in agreement, smirking at the girl who was now watching her, "I hope that woman's okay."

"I couldn't care less." Natsuki muttered, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist. The brunette smiled and nodded, kissing her lover softly. "We just need to make out own baby," Natsuki whispered, kissing between her words, "on our house… in our bed."

"Mmmm agreed." Shizuru muttered, kissing her back.

KNOCK KNOCK

Looking down, Natsuki saw a basket, and inside it was a small infant wrapped in a blanket with a note attached. "Holy shit…" Natsuki muttered, reaching down and picking up the child. She cradled the infant in her arms while Shizuru picked up the note.

_Dear Lord Kuga, _

_I am sorry to bestow this burden on you, however I am not able to take care of this child because of my current situation. Please take care of my child and give her a good life. Her name is Nina; please love her. Do not try and find me, I am from a different town and shall return there soon. _

Shizuru blinked and smiled softly, closing the door again. She stood next to her wife and smiled down at the small baby there, who had woken up from her nap. The child had bright orange eyes and a small tuff of blue hair on her head. "She… looks like us." Natsuki muttered, looking up and grinning at Shizuru.

The brunette nodded and grinned back, "Ara, problem solved. Now all we have to do is raise her correctly and make sure she married into a strong family such as the Kugas." Shizuru said, smiling down at her work hating wife.

Natsuki only shrugged and put her finger in front of the baby's face, making the girl squeal and grab the finger happily.

Shizuru blinked and cleared her throat, "Uh, Natsuki? I do believe we were about to go upstairs…"

"We have a kid now, Shizuru!" Natsuki said, smirking at her lover, "we can't just have sex all the time! Children first!" she yelled, exiting the room.

"…god damnit…"

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

Ah fuck it. I'M TIRED. I'LL WRITE ONE LATER

REVIEW

REIVEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please?


End file.
